


Breve estío de florecimiento

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Coming Out, Consensual Underage Sex, Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Female Bill Kaulitz, Female Tom Kaulitz, First Kiss, First Time, Genderswap, Loss of Virginity, Teenage Drama, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 58,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay primeros amores, y el verano en que ocurrieron, pero para Bill y Tom, las reglas del juego son diferentes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.- Campanillas: Coquetería o sumisión.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nada de esto es real, empezando porque Bill y Tom son hombres (eso dicen) y este fic es de gemelas con la regla y esas cosas.

**1.-Campanillas: Coquetería o sumisión.**

 

—¡Mamá!

—Por Dios santo… —Musitó Simone, alerta a los gritos que su hija menor, Bill, daba desde el segundo piso—. Necesito un descanso. Un largo y-…

—¡Mamá!

Aquel apuntaba a ser uno de ‘esos días’, uno de los cuales parecía sacado del infierno especialmente para ella y reservado como castigo kármico por errores en su vida pasada. Estaba segura de ello, y lo constató cuando por descuido golpeó la taza de café que le pertenecía y el líquido caliente, aún humeante, se derramó por toda la mesa, mojando no sólo su bolso de mano y su agenda de teléfonos importantes, sino también las facturas de la electricidad y el gas que necesitaban pagarse con urgencia a más tardar ese mismo día si es que querían seguir gozando de lujos cotidianos como era la luz y el agua tibia bajo la regadera.

—Mierda, joder… —Apartándose del rostro un mechón de cabello, Simone trató de minimizar los daños sin mucho éxito. El líquido ya goteaba hasta borde de la mesa y el suelo no tardó en mancharse—. Esto no puede ser cierto… —Masculló por lo bajo, limpiando el desastre con el primer trapo que encontró a la mano.

Concentrada en su tarea, apenas vio un par de pies descalzos frente a ella, y no fue sino hasta que su dueña carraspeó para hacer notar su presencia, que Simone alzó la cabeza de golpe para toparse con la visión de su hija menor Bill, todavía sin peinar y con aspecto de no haberse lavado la cara aún. Al parecer, ajena al hecho de que a su madre estaba a punto de darle un infarto por culpa de los imprevistos matutinos de esa jornada.

—¿Por qué no te has vestido?—Preguntó Simone con un dejo de desesperación. Un rápido vistazo al reloj del microondas le confirmó la peor de sus sospechas—. Es tarde. Y no me importa que sea su último día de clases, van a ir. Hablo en serio, no me importa si las tengo que llevar en pijamas, las dos van a asistir.

Bill hizo un mohín. —Ya lo sé. Pero Tom no me deja entrar al baño. Así no me puedo alistar.

—¿Qué? —Escurriendo el trapo sobre el fregadero, Simone apenas si prestó atención a lo que decía—. Al menos cámbiate de ropa, ya te cepillarás los dientes cuando salga tu hermana del baño.

—Pero-…

—Sin peros, jovencita —le cortó Simone antes de que lloriqueara—. Anda, date prisa que ya es muy tarde.

Pisando fuerte en dirección a la escalera, Bill así lo hizo, dejando muy en claro que si igual ya iban con retraso, daba igual si llegaban o no.

—¡Hijas! —Rodó Simone los ojos—. Debí tener varones.

 

—¡Sal de una maldita vez! —Aporreó Bill con fuerza la puerta del baño por lo que ella creía, era al menos la millonésima vez en lo que iba de la mañana.

—¡No!

—¡Tom, no eres la única que necesita tiempo de calidad en el retrete! Hay personas que también requieren usarlo, yo por ejemplo, ¡y me urge! Demonios. —Saltando de un pie a otro, Bill hizo lo indecible por no ceder a la tentación de hacerse pipí ahí mismo—. Por favor —suplicó—, necesito entrar. Es una emergencia. Mi decencia depende de que abras esa puerta ahora mismo.

Tozuda como nunca antes, la respuesta de Tom fue muy clara. —¡NO!

—¡Mamá! —Volvió Bill a gritarle a su progenitora para que interviniera. La pelea por ver quién ocuparía el sanitario parecía hacerse épica, y en aquel, su último día de clases antes de las vacaciones de verano, todo parecía confabular en su contra para llegar al Gymnasium temprano por una vez en el año escolar—. ¡Mamá, Tom está siendo una egoísta de lo peor!

—¿Es que no pueden solucionar esto como dos personas normales? —Les gritó Simone desde el piso inferior, seguido por el golpe sordo de la cerámica al romperse—. ¡Arreglen eso ustedes dos porque si subo sabrán lo que es estar castigadas por dos meses completos! ¡Ni salidas a la tienda, mucho menos al porche! ¡No pondrán ni la nariz fuera de casa! ¡Nada!

—Argh —pateó Bill la puerta con rabia, apoyando después la frente contra la madera—. Tom, hablo en serio. Sal. De. Una. Maldita. Vez.

—¡No, deja de pedirlo! No voy a salir nunca. Me moriré aquí.

—Es que no puedes monopolizar el retrete.

—Mira como lo hago…

Rechinando los dientes, molesta porque si Tom no salía, ella tendría que ir a hacer sus necesidades al patio trasero detrás de unos arbustos como cualquier animal vagabundo, Bill giró repetidas veces la perilla con rabia, enfurecida de no tener la fuerza suficiente como para romper el pestillo.

Aquello tenía ya una hora completa sin llegar a solución. Tom simplemente no salía, ya fuera a base de ruegos, amenazas, sobornos y hasta lloriqueos.

—Mira —bajó Bill el tono de voz hasta recuperar su tono habitual—, sé que tampoco quieres ir a la fiesta de fin de curso, pero serán sólo unas horas y todo terminará. Estaremos juntas. No te puedes encerrar ahí dentro hasta mediodía, ¿sabes? Mamá se va a enojar más de lo que ya está.

Al otro lado de la puerta, se escuchó un ruido extraño, mitad sollozo y mitad bufido.

—¿Por favor, Tomi? ¿Sí? Hazlo por mí.

—No entiendes… —Murmuró Tom desde el otro lado de la puerta—. No puedo salir. No _puedo_.

Bill arqueó una ceja, un tanto confundida. —¿Estás atrapada? ¿De eso se trata? ¿Se rompió el seguro? ¿O no puedes levantar el culo de la taza?

De nueva cuenta aquel ruido, que ahora se asemejaba a un lloriqueo.

—No es eso.

—¿Entonces…? —Bill contrajo los labios. Su vejiga la estaba matando, y no creía poder aguantar mucho más—. No puede ser tan malo, ¿o sí? ¿Te duele el estómago?

—S-Sí… No… Es complicado —fue la respuesta de Tom—. Vergonzoso —agregó al cabo de unos segundos.

—Difícil de creer… —Desdeñó Bill la posibilidad; un mes atrás, unas chicas de curso mayor las habían lanzado a ella y a su gemela a un bote de basura frente a todos en la escuela. Entre el desprecio de haber sido atacadas (Bill por ser diferente y Tom por defenderla) con tanta brutalidad sin que nadie interviniera a su favor, y el haber aterrizado sobre lo que parecía la comida que la cafetería había servido dos semanas antes, apenas si había podido dejar de llorar. Incluso horas después cuando Gordon y su madre habían pasado a recogerlas en la enfermería luego de haber discutido con la directiva escolar respecto al abuso que las matonas ejercían sobre sus hijas, y en una victoria a medias apenas conseguir algo más que la suspensión por el resto del curso para esas chicas. Tanto Bill como Tom ya sabían muy bien lo que era la humillación en la peor de sus formas—. ¿No me puedes decir al menos? —Intentó Bill de nueva cuenta.

En lugar de una respuesta clara, Tom empezó a llorar sin disimulo alguno.

—Tom…

—Oh, vamos… —Hasta la coronilla de que sus hijas no estuvieran listas aún, Simone había subido las escaleras sólo para encontrar todo tal y como estaba desde que había ido a despertarlas—. Se los advertí, van a ir hoy a la escuela, no acepto pretextos.

—Yo estoy lista, pero Tom aún no ha salido —se apartó Bill de la puerta.

—Tom, abre de una vez —probó Simone la perilla con el mismo éxito que la menor de sus hijas había obtenido antes—. Abre ahora o haré que Gordon desatornille la puerta de aquí a Navidad. Juro que lo haré.

—No.

Las aletas de la nariz de Simone se ensancharon cuando su dueña inhaló a profundidad. —Abre ahora mismo, jovencita. De una u otra manera irás a la escuela. Bill, sube al auto y espéranos ahí.

La menor de las gemelas abrió la boca para replicar, pero un rápido vistazo a la vena que resaltaba gorda y amenazante en la frente de su madre la hizo disuadirse de su propósito.

Con apenas un vistazo por encima de su hombro, recogió su mochila del suelo y bajó las escaleras con lentitud, a la espera de que todo se solucionara antes de tener que salir de casa.

Por el bien de Tom tanto como el suyo, eso esperaba.

 

Sentada en el asiento del copiloto y con ojos ansiosos al ver que su madre se acercaba sola al vehículo y sin rastros de Tom por ningún lado, Bill apenas si pudo contenerse en cuanto se progenitora entró al vehículo.

—¿Y Tom? —Fue lo primero que preguntó, jugueteando con el tirante de su mochila—. ¿Qué pasó con ella? ¿Salió al fin del baño?¿Por qué no viene contigo? Mamá, ¿dónde está Tom?

A su lado y con una sonrisa leve en los labios, Simone denegó con la cabeza. —Una pregunta a la vez, cariño. Y no, Tom se va a quedar hoy en casa. Se lo ha ganado.

—¿Qué? ¡No es justo, mamá! —Replicó Bill con un mohín—. Si ella se queda en casa, yo también quiero hacer lo mismo. ¿Está enferma? Porque ahora que lo pienso, me pica un poco la garganta…

—Nada de eso —desdeñó Simone la posibilidad de que la menor de sus hijas también faltara a clases—. Lo de Tom es un asunto especial, por eso se va a quedar en casa. Mientras tanto, tú irás en representación de las dos. Sin excusas ni pretextos.

—Oh, mamá, eso es tan injusto —se cruzó Bill de brazos, enfurruñada en el asiento y preguntándose con qué excelente evasiva había salido Tom como para no ir al último día de clases. Debía ser una buena, y una parte de ella estaba molesta porque su gemela no había compartido con ella el secreto de su éxito.

Iniciando al automóvil y enfilando a la calle, Simone le dedicó una caricia leve en la pierna antes de poner primera y salir al tráfico.

—Tú hermana recibió hoy una visita muy importante, es por eso que va a permanecer en casa hoy —le lanzó la indirecta a Bill, quien frunció el ceño y pareció no captar la indirecta.

—¿Qué, vino el Primer Ministro a nuestro domicilio y no me enteré?

—Piensa un poco más, cariño.

Bill arrugó la nariz, en vano concentrándose. Nada se le venía a la mente excepto los ramalazos de celos que le daban porque Tom se había librado de la aburrida fiesta de fin de curso mientras que ella tenía que ir y soportar a su clase completa. Lo que era peor, sola.

—Me rindo —masculló al cabo de unos minutos, con el ánimo tan oscuro, que no le extrañaría si de pronto pequeñas nubes oscuras se concentraban sobre su cabeza y llovían sobre ella.

—Esta mañana Tom se convirtió en mujer. Recibió su primera menstruación —dijo Simone como si tal, atenta desde su visión periférica a la reacción que la menor de sus hijas tendría. En su asiento, Bill pareció olvidarse por un segundo de su mal humor y la volteó a ver con ojos grandes—. No se sentía bien, así que por eso se quedó en casa. Gordon se encargará más tarde de llevarla a la tienda para comprar toallas sanitarias.

—¡Mamá! —Gesticuló Bill desesperada con los brazos—. Por eso debí quedarme con ella. Debe estar asustada, ¡si hasta dijo que era algo vergonzoso y que le dolía! Tienes que dar media vuelta ahora mismo —ordenó con autoridad, haciendo reír a Simone en el proceso.

—Es sólo su primera regla. Tiene cólicos, lo que necesita es descansar con un paño caliente en el vientre y beber un té de manzanilla. Tú por el contrario… Aún debes asistir a la escuela.

—Argh, mamá… Es inaceptable—se enfurruñó Bill de nueva cuenta, molesta con su gemela de manera irracional por haberse salido con la suya. Si el precio era sangrar un poco, calambres en el estómago y estar en cama, bien podría ella haber recibido la misma ‘visita’, como la llamaba su progenitora.

—Tú hermana no lo cree así —le comentó Simone con ligereza, recordando lo difícil que había sido sacar a Tom del baño y lo aún más duro que había resultado hacer que le revelara la verdad. La pobre estaba asustada, llorando y con las mejillas teñidas de un rojo profundo. Aún más, Tom sólo había atinado a pedir disculpas por haber arruinado un par de pantaletas en perfecto estado que por más pasadas bajo el agua que les había dado en el lavamanos, seguían manchadas.

De primera mano, Simone no había sabido qué hacer. Tom era tan diferente de Bill. Más dada a ocultar sus sentimientos y mantenerse estoica, pero en el punto de quiebre, también la que más sufría cuando las barreras caían y quedaba fuera de resguardo.

Abrazándola y con infinita paciencia, le había recordado que era normal. Que ya era una jovencita en edad de tener su periodo y que no por ello el fin del mundo se iba a acabar. Entre hipidos, Tom le había confesado que estaba asustada, porque dolía más de lo que en clase de educación sexual les habían dicho y era diferente a nada que hubiera imaginado. ‘Diferente’ como sinónimo de ‘vergonzoso’, y Simone había hecho nota mental en el hecho patente de que Tom llevaba desde el inicio de la pubertad ocultando los cambios en su cuerpo en ropa que le quedaba varias tallas más grande, a diferencia de Bill quien había aceptado los cambios con una precocidad diametralmente opuesta a la de su gemela.

Apenas tranquilizar a Tom, Simone había buscado en su gabinete de enseres personales y dado a su hija la última toalla sanitaria del empaque, haciendo también nota de comprar más. Dado que ella estaba tomando la píldora, había olvidado por completo tener una provisión más grande por si situaciones como esa se presentaban. Costaba creerlo, pero sus hijas crecían ante sus ojos sin que realmente se percatara de ello hasta que sucesos como ése, se lo recordaban. Ya no eran las niñas de siempre, ahora estaban en marcha de convertirse en un par de encantadoras jovencitas.

Sonriendo un poco más, recordando que quizá pronto Bill sería la siguiente en pasar por ese complicado trance, Simone agradeció al menos que aún quedara tiempo para eso, y estacionó el automóvil frente a la entrada del Gymnasium.

—Ow, mamá… Eres cruel —suplicó Bill para no tener que bajarse, pero su madre se negó a aceptar un ‘no’ por respuesta.

—Cuando seas mayor, me agradecerás haberte dado una buena educación de cual sentirte orgullosa. Anda, ve —le abrió Simone la puerta. Tras una pequeña pausa de su parte, Bill salió, de paso presintiendo que sin Tom, las próximas horas de su vida se irían con una lentitud pasmosa, casi agonizante.

—Cuando sea mayor, rica y famosa, y tenga mi propia banda y te lleve de vacaciones a las Bermudas, veremos quién le agradece qué a quién, mamá—besó Bill a su madre en la mejilla, inhalando después a profundidad para acumular valor y dirigirse directo a la entrada principal de la escuela.

Sin importar que aquel fuera el último día de clases antes de las vacaciones de verano, las siguientes horas se auguraban entre las peores de su vida.

Con un suspiro de su parte, Bill reunió el escaso valor que le quedaba en las venas y decidió que si de todos modos iba a ser un día de mierda, mejor enfrentarlo con la barbilla en alto. Despidiéndose de su madre con la mano y luego sin mirar atrás, entró al edificio.

 

«Bueno, supongo que no es tan malo después de todo», pensó Bill un par de horas después, sentada a solas en una esquina del salón y sin más compañía que su mochila, pero con un plato desechable repleto hasta el borde de delicioso pastel. Era lo único bueno del último día de clases: Que en realidad no las había. En su lugar, todo mundo llevaba algo para comer y compartir con el resto del grupo.

Porque Simone lo había sugerido (más bien obligado a llevar), Bill había aportado lo suyo contribuyendo con una bolsa con cacahuates y otra de malvaviscos, la segunda de las cuales pertenecía a Tom, pero que ella había tenido que llevar en su representación.

Siendo honesta consigo mismo, Bill estaba desesperada por regresar a casa. No imaginaba cómo Tom podría estar pasando esas horas de la mañana, aunque un presentimiento le decía que en cama, recostada en posición fetal, y sufriendo sin que por ello se atreviera a soltar un quejido audible. De estar en su lugar, la menor de las gemelas estaba segura que sería un amasijo de patetismo, lloriqueando como si no hubiera mañana y exigiendo mimos y caricias a granel.

—Mmm-ugh —masculló de pronto, bajando el tenedor con un bocado de pastel de vuelta a su plato y apretando las piernas juntas cuando un ligero ramalazo de dolor en la parte baja del vientre la hizo pensar que el betún estaba pasado y ella a punto de enfermarse.

Convencida de que era eso, Bill optó por distraerse en otra actividad que no fuera comer, sacando así de su mochila un viejo cuaderno que utilizaba para escribir canciones en espera del día en que su banda de garaje fuera descubierta por un famoso productor de música y regresar al Gymnasium fuera una decisión opcional en la que su madre no pudiera opinar al respecto.

Por desgracia para ella, parecía no estar funcionando…

Bill se sentía turbada, sus pies inquietos moviéndose al ritmo de una canción imaginaria mientras que con la mano, hacía golpetear su bolígrafo sobre el papel en blanco a excepción de unos garabatos en la esquina. Su mente divagaba en espera de que su cuerpo decidiera volver a la normalidad y dejara de molestar de una vez por todas, pero sin que al cabo de unos minutos diera resultado.

Lo que era peor, su estómago estaba haciendo unos ruidos extraños que ella esperaba, fuera la única en escuchar. Si Tom estuviera a su lado ahora, nada de eso habría pasado, estaba segura.

—Frau Berger, ¿puedo ir a la enfermería? —Le preguntó a su maestra pasado el cuarto de hora justo cuando creía que no iba a poder soportar más estar en su silla fingiendo una sonrisa que con cada segundo, parecía convertirse más y más de una mueca—. No me siento bien del estómago —se llevó la mano al vientre para enfatizar su punto—. Creo que el pastel me sentó mal.

Por fortuna para ella, Frau Berger, a diferencia de su maestra del curso anterior, era una mujer entrada en la cuarentena de su vida y amable como pocas. Trataba a Bill como a cualquiera de sus otros alumnos, lo que ya era un gran avance con respecto a los profesores que había tenido en cursos anteriores y que claramente tenían querella en contra suya y de Tom.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —Se ofreció la maestra, viendo que los ojos de Bill se apreciaban brillosos, ya fuera porque tenía fiebre o se le humedecían por el dolor.

—N-No, estoy bien —le falló la voz a la menor de las gemelas cuando un ramalazo punzante parecido a un calambre en el bajo vientre, la hizo querer sentarse en cuclillas para llorar—. No es nada, sólo un malestar pasajero. La enfermera me dará un poco de Pepto-Bismol y estaré mejor.

—Muy bien —le dio permiso Frau Berger para retirarse—. Vuelve si después te sientes mejor.

«En sus sueños más salvajes…», pensó Bill agriamente, llevando consigo su mochila colgada al hombro, convencida de que iba a pasar el resto del día en la enfermería recostada en una de las camillas si la encargada así se lo permitía.

Arrastrando los pies sobre el linóleo e ignorando las miradas inquisitivas de sus compañeros que la veían partir antes que todos los demás, abandonó el salón de clases y recorrió el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la sala de la enfermera. La puerta estaba abierta, y la mujer que cumplía funciones de enfermera en su escuela descansaba tranquilamente frente a su escritorio leyendo una revista de salud.

—¿Otra vez tú, Bill Kaulitz? ¿Dónde está tu Doppelgänger inseparable? —Preguntó la enfermera con una media sonrisa reprobatoria. Para ella no era ningún misterio que el 99% de las ocasiones en que una gemela Kaulitz se presentaba ante su oficina, era por síntomas completamente falsos—. ¿Qué es ahora? ¿Fiebre tifoidea? ¿La peste negra? ¿Ébola? ¿Paperas por tercera vez en lo que va del año?

Bill le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa tímida, y para sí se prometió ser más cuidadosa la próxima vez que se presentara ahí simulando estar incapacitada para asistir a clases. Cambiaría esas paperas por varicela.

—Uh, no… —Abrazándose a sí misma con los brazos alrededor del cuerpo, Bill denegó con la cabeza—. Es el estómago. Me duele.

La enfermera arqueó una ceja. —¿Estamos hablando de verdad o es sólo un pretexto para escapar de tu último día en la escuela?

—Muy en serio —gimió Bill—. Creo que fue el pastel.

—Ok, pasa y recuéstate en la camilla número dos. En un momento estaré contigo —le ordenó la enfermera, y la menor de las gemelas así lo hizo sin rechistar.

Sacándose los zapatos y dejando la mochila a un lado de la pared, Bill se dejó caer sobre el delgado colchón de la camilla, acomodándose de costado y usando la única sábana alrededor para cubrirse. Cerrando los ojos, no tardó en caer dentro de una suave modorra.

—Cariño, despierta —la sacudió la enfermera en lo que Bill creía eran diez segundos después, pero un breve vistazo a su reloj de pulso le hizo saber que en realidad habían pasado quince minutos—. Tienes ojeras, ¿dormiste bien anoche?

—Eso creo —se incorporó Bill a medias, sentándose en la camilla y tallándose un ojo con pereza.

—Ahora, ¿exactamente dónde te duele? —Inquirió la enfermera, usando sus manos para tocar a Bill por debajo de las costillas.

—No, es más abajo, cerca de la cadera —guió Bill los dedos de la enfermera hasta por debajo de su ombligo—. Aquí. ¿Ve? Creo que hasta está inflamado. Quizá sea apendicitis…

La enfermera rió por aquella ocurrencia. —Lo dudo mucho; si así fuera, estarías gritando. De pura casualidad, ¿tienes algún otro síntoma además del dolor de estómago? ¿Náuseas? ¿Antojo por una barra de chocolate? ¿O acaso descansar en cama todo el día con los pies calientes?

Bill abrió grandes los ojos. —¿Me está diciendo que estoy embarazada? Porque es imposible, ¡se lo juro! ¡Yo nunca-…!

—Lo sé, lo sé, tranquila— detuvo la enfermera su soliloquio—. Al revés, es todo lo contrario a un embarazo.

La menor de las gemelas expresó su desconcierto con un gesto de confusión. —¿Y eso es…?

—Estás con tu periodo, ¿no es así?

—¡¿Qué?! —Al instante, Bill sintió como toda la sangre del cuerpo se le agolpaba en las mejillas—. Pero yo nunca… Es decir, apenas hoy en la mañana Tom por primera vez… Y yo no… Antes de ahora… —Bajó la vista a su regazo—. ¿Cree que sea eso?

—Más que creerlo, estoy segura —le acarició la enfermera la cabeza—. Ve al sanitario y dime si estoy en lo correcto. Si es así, llamaré a tus padres para que te recojan y podrás irte temprano a casa.

Bill se apartó la sábana de encima e hizo una mueca. —No sé si es bueno o malo.

—Una mezcla de ambas —la ayudó la enfermera a bajar de la camilla y le tendió los zapatos de vuelta—, pero eso lo entenderás en unos años.

Si así iba a ser, Bill esperaba por su bien que así fuera, pero antes, porque esperar le empeoraba el malestar. Pasando al sanitario adjunto de la enfermería, apenas se bajó los pantalones, comprobó que en efecto, o había sufrido un repentino caso de hemorroides, o su menstruación había decidido darle un visita imprevista a ella también.

—Mierda —masculló, sintiéndose mareada en el acto. La sangre no le daba miedo, pero la idea de que saliera por su cuerpo (que lo hiciera mes con mes) sin que ningún daño real estuviera ocurriendo… Vaya que sí le erizaba los vellos del cuello.

—¿Todo bien ahí dentro? —Preguntó la enfermera al otro lado de la puerta, esperando un veredicto final.

—Es… Sí —respondió Bill un tanto abochornada, no muy segura de cómo proceder a pesar de que las dos eran mujeres. Sólo había una persona en el mundo con quien se sentiría cómoda como para hablar de esos asuntos, y en ese momento estaba en casa, metida en su propia cama y sufriendo lo suyo—. ¿Y ahora qué hago? —Preguntó Bill, segura de que su voz sonaba chillona y tan asustada como en verdad se sentía.

—Hay un paquete de compresas dentro del gabinete. Toma una, si necesitas ayuda, sólo lee con cuidado las instrucciones del empaque. Si no funciona, sólo llámame. Aquí estaré para aclarar cualquier duda que tengas.

Segura de que no iba a pedir auxilio ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, Bill abrió el gabinete y extrajo una toalla de su interior. Tras unos minutos leyendo el instructivo (tres veces cada punto para estar segura de lo que hacía y no errar), procedió a colocarse la compresa.

Al finalizar, con las extremidades temblorosas y la sensación de que llevaba un abultado pañal visible para todo mundo entre las piernas, Bill suspiró con alivio, preguntándose si Tom había pasado exactamente por lo mismo. Seguro que sí, pero no por ello dejaba de sentirse fastidiada.

Saliendo del baño, Bill se llevó la grata sorpresa de encontrar a Gordon sentado frente al escritorio de la enfermera, los dos compartiendo un café, y con aspecto de haber ido sólo por ella.

—Hey, Bill—la saludó su padrastro—, tu madre está ocupada con la galería, así que vine yo a recogerte. ¿Todo listo para irnos?

El labio inferior de Bill comenzó a temblar, y antes de que se diera cuenta, ella ya estaba abrazada a Gordon con el rostro enterrado en el cuello del adulto, presa del peor desequilibrio emocional que nunca antes hubiera tenido que sobrellevar. No sabía que le pasaba, pero quería un abrazo, una bolsa grande de gomitas ácidas y pasar el resto del día con su Tom en cama.

—Vamos, cariño —la consoló Gordon, limpiándole los gruesos lagrimones que le corrían por las mejillas; que fuera la segunda ocasión en lo que iba del día que lidiaba con el mismo problema ayudó en gran medida—. Tom hizo lo mismo esta mañana cuando la lleve a la farmacia, no hay por qué llorar. Todo va a salir bien, y en unos cuantos días estarás como nueva… hasta el próximo mes, pero eso es otro asunto, y para entonces estarás preparada.

—P-Pero es qu-que due-lele —trastabilló Bill con las palabras—. Y yo-o sólo qu-quiero ir a ca-s-sa. Qui-quiero a m-mi Tom-mi.

—Y eso haremos ahora mismo. Nos retiramos —se acercó para estrechar la mano de la enfermera y darle gracias por todo, para después recorrer la mochila de Bill del suelo, echándosela al hombro en un limpio movimiento—. ¿Todo listo, pequeña damita? —Sujetó la mano de su hijastra entre la suya y los dos abandonaron la enfermería.

Podía no ser su padre, y seguro, jamás poder reemplazar el lugar que Jörg ocupaba en su corazón (incluso pese al divorcio y los largos meses de dilación entre visitas), pero en aquel instante, Bill quiso a Gordon como jamás en la vida por ocupar ese lugar en su existencia que tanto necesitaba como nunca antes.

Tomados de la mano sin importarles nada, los dos abandonaron la escuela.

 

Aquel había sido el peor día de su vida, estaba segura de ello.

Envolviéndose hasta por encima de la cabeza con las mantas, Tom se mordió los labios para acallar el quejido que amenazaba con desbordarse desde su garganta. Malditos cólicos, maldito periodo y maldita desgracia de ser mujer. Todo junto la estaba haciendo sufrir como nunca antes en la vida; no podía esperar para que todo terminara de una vez por todas.

Las últimas horas habían transcurrido tan lento, tan aburridas, tan plagadas de dolor, que sólo cruzaba los dedos para que el tiempo avanzara lo más rápido posible y Bill estuviera a su lado. Tom planeaba disculparse con su gemela por ser tan terca en la mañana al negarle acceso al baño que compartían, creía ella, por una buena razón. Esperaba que Bill así lo comprendiera y no se mofara mucho de ella por haber entrado en shock al haberse topado con tan desagradable sorpresa.

«Y no es para menos», pensó la mayor de las gemelas con amargura y un puchero permanente en los labios. El día había comenzado como otros tantos, quizá la única diferencia en que era el último antes de salir de clases, y por ello la cereza del pastel en lo que había sido un año de pacotilla en el Gymnasium, pero nada peor que lo vivido en años anteriores. Decidida a salir airosa por última vez en ese curso, Tom se había levantado temprano ese día para alistarse, sólo para encontrar lo que parecía una carnicería sangrienta de día de Halloween en sus pantaletas.

Decir que se había mordido la mano para acallar el grito de sorpresa que había brotado de su garganta era poco; Tom había roto a llorar en el acto, presa de la histeria y asustada de que algo malo hubiera pasado mientras dormía, ya fuera porque estaba herida o muriendo, tal vez ambas… Sólo para encontrarse cinco minutos después con la nariz congestionada, los ojos rojos y una epifanía clara y sencilla que le dejó bien claro qué había sucedido en realidad.

Recordarlo aún le hacía a Tom sentirse como la chica más tonta del mundo. No era la primera en su grupo en pasar por eso, tampoco de las últimas, así que no se explicaba cómo había podido olvidar que su primera menstruación podía ocurrir en cualquier momento.

‘Cualquier momento’ como la versión extendida de hoy.

Por fortuna para Tom, justo en ese momento el ruido de un vehículo estacionándose en la entrada de su casa la sacó de sus oscuros pensamientos. De primera mano, pensó que podría ser su madre, pero entonces recordó que era imposible, puesto que la propia Simone se lo había dicho esa mañana: Tenía mucho trabajo en la galería y volvería tarde, después de la caída del sol.

La otra opción era Gordon, pero entonces le llegó desde lejos la voz de Bill, y supo que de alguna manera su gemela se las había arreglado para escabullirse de clases por el resto del día.

Arrastrando consigo la manta por encima de los hombros, Tom salió de su habitación justo a tiempo para encontrarse con Bill en el rellano de las escaleras, luciendo tan miserable como ella se sentía.

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó apenas la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para tocar una de sus mejillas manchada del delineador negro que en los últimos meses se había empeñado en utilizar—. Ocurrió algo en la escuela, ¿no es así? ¿Se burlaron de ti o-…?

—No —movió Bill la cabeza, atenta a lo oscuros que se volvían los ojos de Tom; su gemela podía pasar de un estado de preocupación total a uno de furia si se enteraba de que alguien había osado herir a su Bill en cualquier sentido que la palabra pudiera abarcar. Decidida a no traer malos recuerdos, la menor de las gemelas se terminó pegando más a Tom, apoyando después el mentón sobre su hombro—. Fue algo peor. Mucho peor.

—¿Alguien te lastimó? Dime de quién se trata y la machacaré con mis puños. —A Tom el estómago lo dolió peor que antes al imaginarse a Bill rodeada de las terribles chicas de su grupo que la odiaban sólo por ser diferente a ellas.

—Me bajó la regla, así que ya ves… Gemelas hasta el final, ¿uh? —Moqueó la menor de las gemelas—. Perdón por haberte gritado en la mañana, ahora sé lo que sientes y es horrible. Oh Tom, duele tanto…

—Oh, era eso… Lo sé —la terminó por abrazar su gemela, envolviéndolas a ambas con su manta—. Pero pasará. Mamá me dio unas pastillas y al menos ayudan un poco… Vamos a la cama, ¿sí?

Bill asintió, dejándose guiar a la habitación de Tom, las dos tirándose sobre el colchón sin más ceremonia y enrollándose la una en la otra hasta encontrar una posición agradable.

—¿Sabes? —Rompió Bill el silencio al cabo de unos minutos de paz, justo cuando se estaban amodorrando por el calor y el sosiego del momento—. No es que sea tan malo, pero es…

—Perturbador, seh —completó Tom la frase—. Y espera a que esto pase mes, tras mes, tras mes…

—No me des ánimos —le pellizcó Bill en la pierna, con todo, acercándose más a su cuerpo—. Es que estoy tan asustada…

—¿Por qué? —Inquirió Tom, pasando su brazo por la cintura de Bill y pegándose todavía más a ella—. En unos días será un recuerdo para olvidar. Eso hasta que pasen cuatro semanas y entonces volverá a empezar, pero… Siempre termina.

Bill rió por la ocurrencia de su gemela, su cálido aliento estrellándose contra el cuello de Tom. —No es eso. Más bien… Pienso que ahora podemos tener bebés.

A su lado Tom se tensó.

—No es que vayamos a tenerlos ahora, pero… Es una gran responsabilidad. Es como si de pronto todo hubiera cambiado. Ahora somos mujeres, no sólo niñas. Más maduras pero al mismo tiempo... No importa. Bebés. Es aterrador.

—Yo no tendré ningún bebé, ni ahora, ni en diez años, o quince, ni nunca —afirmó Tom, recorriendo el dorso del cuerpo de Bill con una mano—; tú ya eres mi bebé porque te comportas como uno. Prometí que siempre cuidaría de ti, ¿recuerdas?

—Mmm —exhaló la menor de las gemelas, reconfortada por las palabras de Tom—. Entonces está bien. Ser mujer no puede ser tan diferente, ¿no? Digo, ya pasó medio día y me siento como siempre. ¿Y tú?

Tom lo pensó un poco. —Igual, supongo. Excepto por los cólicos. El resto no cambió.

—Con suerte quizá aumentamos una talla de sostén —apuntó Bill su fantasía personal, para horror de Tom, quien encontraba vergonzoso en extremo el tener que graduarse de sus brassieres deportivos para utilizar algo más adulto. La simple idea de usar lencería con encajes y lazos la ponía enferma.

—Espero que no —fue la lúgubre respuesta de la mayor de las gemelas—. Quiero poder seguir usando mi patineta sin temor a irme al frente porque tengo dos globos pegados al pecho que me quitan el equilibrio.

—Te verías bien, digo —carraspeó Bill—, nos veríamos bien.

—Bah, tú ya eres preciosa. Yo en cambio… Ojalá hubiera sido niño al nacer tal como habían pronosticado desde un inicio—bostezó Tom, el movimiento de sus manos recorriendo la espalda de Bill, haciéndose más lentos y perezosos—. Así podría ser Tom sin que los demás hicieran muecas al ver que en realidad debajo de la ropa y las rastas, soy una chica.

Bill soltó una risita, convencida de que su Tom era demasiado linda como para pasar por chico incluso si hubiera nacido así.

—Es culpa de mamá, estaba tan convencida de que tendría gemelos…

—Pfff, eso no es pretexto para llamarnos Tomi y Billie a pesar de todo; ¿tan difícil era buscar otros nombres en lugar de feminizarlos? La abuela jamás se lo ha perdonado por completo, por no hablar de todas esas fotos de bebé en las que salimos vestidas de azul porque mamá estaba tan convencida de que seríamos niños que ya nos había comprado todo en eso tono hasta los seis meses de edad—murmuró Tom, sus labios rozando el mentón de su gemela, sin darse cuenta, provocándole piel de gallina—. Pero no importa, para mí siempre serás mi Billie.

—Y tú mi Tomi —susurró la menor de las gemelas a su vez, entrelazando una de sus piernas entre las de Tom—, hasta el final.

—No… No habrá final —balbuceó a duras penas Tom, por último cediendo a la pesadez de sus ojos y cayendo dormida en el acto.

Con cuidado para no despertarla, Bill la besó en la punta de la nariz y pegó sus cuerpos desde los pies hasta los hombros en una perfecta calca de la otra. Pronto también se quedó dormida.

Horas después cuando Simone llegó a casa y subió a verlas, no pudo evitar el sonreír. Eran sus pequeñas niñas siendo ellas mismas.

—O mis mujercitas —murmuró para sí, cerrando la puerta con cuidado para no despertarlas.

Después del día que habían padecido, se lo merecían.

 

/*/*/*/*


	2. 2.- Ranúnculo: Reproche. “Me has decepcionado”.

**2.-** **Ranúnculo: Reproche. “Me has decepcionado”.**

 

Cinco días más tarde y todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad de siempre.

Aquella misma mañana, tras haber comprobado que su toalla sanitaria se encontraba limpia de cualquier rastro de sangre, Bill había entrado a la habitación de su gemela y saltado sobre su cama de la emoción, alegando que dicho acontecimiento merecía celebrarse en grande.

Tom difería; bostezando sin que le importara cubrirse la boca, con las rastas de punta y los ojos pesados aún por el sueño, se limitó a murmurar algo ininteligible y a desplomarse de vuelta sobre el mullido colchón.

—Oh, vamos, Tom —se coló Bill por debajo de las sábanas, abrazando a su gemela desde atrás—. ¡La pesadilla sangrienta por fin ha terminado!

—Y volverá en exactamente un mes —gruñó Tom—, no veo qué se puede celebrar de eso.

—Pues… —Se mordisqueó Bill el labio inferior—. Celebraremos que no estamos embarazadas.

—¡Ugh, Bill! Eso es… No puedo creer… Pfff, estás loca, en serio —se cubrió Tom la cabeza con la almohada—. Jamás tendremos que preocuparnos porque jamás haremos… ¡Eso!

—¿Eso?

—Ya sabes, sexo —susurró Tom por lo bajo, de pronto alerta a lo silenciosa que se encontraba la casa—. ¿Y mamá? ¿Dónde está Gordon?

—Duh, ya es tarde —apoyó Bill el rostro entre los omóplatos de su gemela—. Casi mediodía. Mamá está en la galería y Gordon tendrá práctica hasta tarde con su banda. Lo oí decirlo antes de salir.

—¿O sea que…?

—Sip, estamos solas hasta después de la cena. Así que podríamos pasar la tarde viendo televisión o-…

—Olvídalo —la desdeñó Tom, sacudiéndosela de encima y saltando fuera de la cama—. Tengo planes para el resto del día. Planes que no te incluyen —agregó fingiendo no sentir culpa cuando desde la cama, su gemela hizo un puchero que convencería a cualquier adulto de comprarle lo que quisiera.

—No me puedes dejar sola todo el día, ¿qué voy a hacer? —Con la vista clavada en su regazo, Bill supo que era una batalla perdida; Tom, su Tom de toda la vida, llevaba los últimos meses alejándose más y más de ella, al grado en que los únicos momentos que tenían para estar juntas eran los que pasaban en la escuela (que ya no contaba porque el curso había finalizado y eran vacaciones de verano), ensayando con Georg y Gustav en el garaje abandonado donde se reunían a tocar, y a veces un rato en las noches antes de dormir, pero sólo si Bill convencía a su gemela de dejarla pasar el rato en su cama y no siempre lograba salirse con la suya. A veces ni eso, porque la nueva afición por Tom de practicar sobre la patineta y con su nuevo grupo de amigos, reducía aún más su tiempo al grado en que podía considerarse con suerte si a la hora de la cena intercambiaban un par de frases antes de tener que irse cada quien a su habitación.

—Tú problema, no el mío. Busca un pasatiempo que no me incluya por una vez; aprende a ser independiente de mí como yo lo soy de ti —le dijo Tom distraída, mientras revisaba los contenidos de una de sus gavetas y se decidía al fin por una camiseta roja al menos tres tallas más grande de lo que necesitaba en realidad—. De cualquier modo, volveré temprano. Es sólo que quiero probar la nueva rampa que colocaron la semana pasada. Me han comentado que está genial. Ahora que no tengo esa porquería de la menstruación, daré un par de vueltas con los chicos o algo. Sólo espero no haber perdido la práctica —murmuró para sí.

—Vale, ya encontraré yo qué hacer sin ti —musitó Bill a su vez, entristecida ante la perspectiva de pasar ella sola toda la tarde.

Apenas era el comienzo del verano y quedaban frente a ella tres meses por delante, pero algo en su interior, con una vocecita aguda y chillona que desde ya aborrecía por tener la razón, le decía que no sería tan divertido como había planeado en un principio. Sin Tom, los ensayos con su pequeña banda de garaje no llegarían muy lejos y el mundo, _su mundo_ , colapsaría de alguna manera bizarra.

—Llama a Andreas, quizá él quiera venir contigo a pasar el rato, arreglarse el cabello y las uñas, yo que sé —le sugirió Tom al ver que su gemela parecía sumida en un pozo de desolación. Recogiéndose las rastas en una apretada coleta que después cubrió con una gorra a juego con su camiseta, apenas si prestó atención a la respuesta que Bill le dio.

—Puede ser —aceptó ésta con desgana; Andreas era el mejor amigo de ambas, pero no se equiparaba a lo que Tom significaba para ella. Con todo, tendría que funcionar a menos que se planteara en serio lo de pasar el resto del día sin más compañía que la pelusa de debajo de su cama y otro entretenimiento que ver las motas del aire danzar a contraluz.

—Bien, me voy —se despidió Tom sin más, caminando fuera de su habitación, ya vestida del todo con su atuendo normal de ropa skate, tenis que le hacían juego, y la patineta que durante los últimos meses había usado hasta el cansancio, sujeta bajo un brazo.

Bill la escuchó por unos minutos en el baño, adivinó ella que lavándose los dientes y la cara para quitarse el aspecto de dormida, pero antes de que tuviera ánimos de moverse de su posición y hacer un último intento de ruego para que su gemela no la dejara sola, la puerta principal se abrió y se cerró, dejándola con la certeza de que estaba sola del todo en casa.

Sola y sin Tom.

—Vaya asco de vacaciones —masculló para sí, suspirando con dramatismo pero no tan decepcionada como podría esperarse; Tom había cambiado desde las vacaciones de Pascua, justo después de que Georg le presentara unos amigos de clase que se dedicaban a pasar el rato sobre sus patinetas en el parque se encontraba a las afueras de Loitsche, y al menos a Bill le había dado oportunidad de acostumbrarse a lo largo de los últimos tres meses. Dolorosamente, pero ahí estaba.

Lenta pero segura, la menor de las gemelas decidió quitarse de encima las nubes oscuras que parecían rondarla y hacerle caso a Tom de llamar a Andreas para pasar la tarde juntos. Su amigo seguro traería la mitad del dinero para pedir una pizza y podrían entonces dedicarse a un maratón de películas o a ponerse al tanto en los chismorreos más recientes.

Convencida de que sus planes sonaban mejor que los de Tom, Bill al menos logró sonreír mientras marcaba el número de su amigo y lo invitaba a su casa.

Actitud positiva y resignación, era todo lo que le quedaba.

 

—Sabes… —Dijo Andreas con cautela, viendo a Bill por el rabillo del ojo y atento a cualquier ataque de su parte—. Pensé que estabas molesta conmigo.

La menor de las gemelas se encogió de hombros. —¿En serio? Mmm, ¿y eso por qué? Sabes que cuando me enojo se nota, no es como si… Bah, olvídalo —se revolvió incómoda.

—Es porque, no sé —titubeó Andreas, depositando su rebanada de pizza de vuelta en el plato y ponderando bien qué iba a decir y cómo—. Hace una semana que salimos de vacaciones y no supe de ti o de Tom en todos esos días. Bueno, de Tom sigo sin saber nada, aunque en su caso es diferente por su nuevo grupo de amigos, pero tratándose de ti… ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Están molestas conmigo o ya no quieren que seamos amigos? —Preguntó al final de su soliloquio con las orejas rojas.

—¿Qué? ¡No, por supuesto que no, Andi! —Bill arrugó la nariz, indecisa de dar o no sus razones personales para evadirlo desde finales del curso—. Sabes que eso no ocurriría jamás. Eres nuestro mejor amigo —enfatizó el ‘nuestro’, dejando muy claro en ello que hablaba por sí misma tanto como por su gemela, y que su palabra era de fiar—. Tom tampoco está molesta, es sólo que… —Fue su turno de sonrojarse.

—Vamos, sólo dilo —la instó su amigo—. Nada puede ser peor de lo que yo voy a confesarte.

—¿De qué hablas? —Se distrajo Bill.

Andreas suspiró con dramatismo. –Uhmmm…

—¿Andi?—Bill tomó el control remoto y le bajó el volumen a la película—, ¿qué pasa? ¿Es grave? —Una cantidad impresionante de posibles escenarios aparecieron en su cabeza en rápida sucesión, cada uno peor que el anterior—. ¿Tienes cáncer? ¡No, ya no tendrías cabello! Mmm… ¡Lo tengo! ¿Te vas a mudar o…?

—¡¿Qué?! No, nada de eso –respondió Andreas—. Santo cielo, Bill. Al menos déjame hablar antes de que saltes a las peores conclusiones.

—Pf, pues perdóname por mortificarme, pero que es has puesto una cara tal que hasta parecía ibas a revelarte como un asesino en serie o que estabas por desembuchar que te quedan seis meses de vida. 

—Tal vez exageré, o tal vez no. Hasta había planeado un poco de antemano, y ésta no es la escenografía que tenía en mente para sincerar mis más oscuros secretos. También me habría gustado que Tom estuviera presente para ahorrarme este rollo por segunda ocasión, pero ya qué. La cuestión es que para mí es grave, y no quiero adelantarme a tu reacción, ya sea buena o mala, pero… —Andreas se mordisqueó el labio inferior, y al cabo de unos segundos, clavó la vista en el techo y lo soltó de golpe—: creoquesoygay —farfulló en un mismo engrudo de palabras.

A los oídos de Bill sonó como si Andreas le hablara desde debajo del agua, pero a la vez, captó la palabra clave en ese asunto: Gay. ¿Acaso Andreas era gay? ¿De eso se trataba?

—Uhhh… —Abriendo la boca para responder, Bill se quedó con la mente en blanco—. ¿Gay como en… gay, de que te gustan otros penes además del tuyo? —Cuestionó, a falta de un mejor argumento.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Me odias! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! —Malinterpretó Andreas. Aterrado, se puso en pie, y en dos segundos ya tenía puestos los zapatos y estaba con la mano en el pomo de la puerta principal. Antes de que pudiera poner un pie en el exterior, Bill le atajó y como jugadora de futbol americano, lo tacleó al suelo.

Juntos rodaron sobre la alfombra, y cayeron en un sonoro ‘thud’ que hizo retumbar el suelo. Andreas luchó contra lo que él creía que era un ataque homofóbico, por lo que el primer golpe que recibió Bill le dio de lleno en el ojo.

—¡OUCH! ¡Andi!

En respuesta, Bill usó una sus defensas, y con fuerza bruta le dio a Andreas entre las piernas. El chillido agudo que éste liberó desde las entrañas se asemejó al de un animal herido de muerte. Tan largo cual era, Andreas se encogió en un pequeño ovillo, apoyando la frente sobre las rodillas mientras gruesas lágrimas le corrían por el rabillo de los ojos.

—Jo, Andi… —Se arrodilló Bill a su lado. Hizo amagos de tocarlo, pero Andreas lloriqueó como si temiera por otro golpe.

—N-No me la-lastim-mes m-más… —Suplicó en un hilillo de voz—. Déj-jame mar-marchar…

Bill bufó. —No lo volveré a hacer, lo juro, pero recuerda que tú empezaste. El que tira el primer golpe no tiene derecho a retractarse.

—Es porque te lanzaste sobre mí.

—¡Porque huías! No era mi intención tumbarte, sólo quería detenerte. Maldición… —Gimoteó Bill, cubriéndose el ojo herido y alarmada comprobar que ya se estaba hinchando—. ¿Era necesaria tanta violencia? No me diste tiempo de explicarme ni nada. ¿Qué clase de confesión es esa donde sueltas una bomba de ese tamaño y después quieres salir por la ventana? No jodas, Andi. Ten más huevos…

—¿Para que me los vuelvas a machacar? Ow. Además, pensé que me ibas a masacrar —reiteró su amigo, más pálido que de costumbre—, ya sabes, por ser…

—¿Gay? —Bill suspiró—. La próxima vez al menos dame tiempo de digerirlo.

Andreas calló, y lo mismo hizo Bill. Sentados en el piso de la entrada, pasaron largos minutos hasta que los dos se sintieron con fuerzas para mantenerse en pie. Primero Bill, y después Andreas, quien necesitó de ayuda para no doblarse sobre sí mismo.

—Lo siento, Andi… —Se disculpó Bill, abrazándolo por el costado con un brazo alrededor de su cintura y guiándolo al sillón donde hacía menos de un cuarto de hora reían y se divertían como si nada fuera a ocurrir. En cambio ahora… qué desastre—. ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

—Uhm, ¿hielo? —Pidió Andreas, pero se apresuró a clarificar—; no para mí, erm, que mis testículos ya están encogidos de más, sino para tu ojo.

—¿Tan mal está? —Bill se presionó el dedo índice contra el hueso de la ceja, e hizo una mueca de dolor. Ok, mala idea, mejor no repetir.

—Digamos que ya no necesitarás maquillaje por el resto de la semana, al menos no de ese lado —bromeó Andreas, pero sin que la sonrisa alcanzara a cubrir la culpa que lo invadía—. Yo también lo siento.

—Bah, estamos a mano —cortó de raíz Bill la tensión incómoda que crecía entre ambos—. Ahora, ni se te ocurra moverte-…

—Como si pudiera —masculló Andreas, todavía con una mano cubriendo su entrepierna.

—… iré por hielo para mí y después hablaremos de… esto —finalizó Bill.

En la cocina, no se tardó nada en meter una docena de hielos en una bolsa de plástico y cubrirla con una toalla de tela para no ponerla en contacto directo con su piel. Para Andreas, metió al microondas el calcetín relleno de arroz que Gordon había hecho, uno para ella y otro para Tom, y que en circunstancias normales utilizaban para aliviar dolores. A pesar de lo rudimentario, el invento de Gordon les había venido de maravilla durante su periodo, ya que después de dos minutos, se calentaba y duraba así por horas. Bastaba con ponerle sobre la superficie afectada (en su caso, el bajo vientre, en el de Tom, la espalda a la altura de la cadera) y cualquier malestar desaparecía como por arte de magia.

De regreso a la sala, Bill le tendió a Andreas el calcetín y le indicó con señas que se lo apoyara en sus partes nobles. Andreas se resistió, pero apenas el calcetín tocó su área lastimada, dejó de resistirse.

—Uhhh, qué rico… —Musitó con los ojos entrecerrados y la expresión de agonía que hasta entonces le perduraba se fuera desdibujando de sus facciones.

—Agradécelo a Gordon, es su invención.

—Lo haré —prometió el adolescente.

Bill esperó a que fuera Andreas quien trajera de nueva cuenta el tema a colación, pero al cabo de un rato, se hizo evidente que sería su obligación si es que quería que ocurriera ese día.

—Así que… Gay —dijo sin más—. Vale. Digamos, ¿en la escala del uno al diez…?

—Once —aclaró Andreas con rapidez y sin titubeos—. Yo… es algo en lo que venía pensando desde el año pasado, pero no estaba seguro más allá de una loca teoría donde no era gay, sino… ¿Qué estaba confundido? Yo qué sé. El caso es que ahora lo sé y no tengo ninguna duda: Soy gay y no me mentiré más.

—Así que… ¿ahora tengo un mejor amigo gay? Woah, qué monada —rió Bill, y Andreas le dio un golpe en el brazo.

—Hey, no te burles. Me tomó una tonelada de valor decírtelo, así que no me hagas arrepentirme.

—Mira mi ojo y dímelo de nuevo; yo soy la que se arrepiente y el gay eres tú —le retó Bill con ligereza—. Mierda, Andi. ¿No pudiste ser un poquitín menos dramático? Lo hiciste sonar como una sentencia de muerte. De paso, te hubieras ahorrado la confrontación física.

Andreas gruñó. —Ya dije que lo sentía, ¿vale? ¿Qué más querías? No contaba con tanto presupuesto. No es como si… tuviera un condenado arco iris listo para un sketch rápido en donde salía del armario de blancos para mayor gozo del público, en este caso, sólo tú.

—Nuestro armario de blanco no es tan grande para que quepas dentro y hagas tu salida triunfal, te informo. Y mamá se pondría histérica si desorganizas sus toallas.

—Lo que sea, el punto es que… quizá me extralimité reaccionando tan…

—¿Idiota? —Suplió Bill la palabra faltante—. ¿Falto de cabeza? ¿Mentecato?

—Tsk… Lo siento, lo siento, ¡lo siento! ¿Cuántas veces más debo decirlo?

—Las que sean necesarias hasta que mi ojo vuelva a ser el de antes —dijo Bill tomándole el pelo, pero abandonó si papel en cuanto vio que los hombros de Andreas se hundían y éste apoyaba el mentón contra el pecho en un inequívoco gesto de derrota—. Ay, Andi. Está bien, hagamos una tregua de paz.

—Es fácil para ti, porque es Tom la que me va a matar cuando vea tu aspecto y se entere que es por mi causa.

—Pf, pf, pf —desdeñó Bill las acciones de su gemela—. Eso déjamelo a mí. Le diré que me golpeé contra la puerta y santo remedio. En todo caso, yo también tuve mi momento de brutalidad policiaca contigo y, uhm, si por mi culpa resulta que quedas estéril, me pasas la factura.

La piel de Andreas adoptó un tono sonrosado. —Mmm, ok.

—Retomando el tema… —Bill carraspeó—. ¿Te gusta alguien? ¿Algún chico que yo o Tom conozcamos?

—Sí, puede ser… —Aceptó Andreas—. Pero es un tonto crush sin futuro. ¿Recuerdas al chico rubio de gafas con el que llevo matemáticas en el tercer periodo? El que se sienta dos bancos delante de mí.

Bill abrió grandes los ojos. —¿Él?

—Él mismo —confirmó Andreas—. De no ser por la manera tan increíble que tiene de juguetear con su cabello cuando se aburre… De pronto un día no pude dejar de verlo, y entonces me sorprendí a mí mismo pensando que le vendería mi alma al demonio por la oportunidad de pasar mis dedos por su cabeza, entre otras cosas…

Bill frunció el entrecejo. —¿Qué otras cosas?

—Ya sabes, cosas… —Dijo Andreas, lanzando al aire un deseo que podría costarle un par de dientes rotos si cualquier otro compañero de grupo se enteraba de su secreto—. Como que…

—¿Sí? —Acercándose más a Andreas, Bill subió las piernas al sillón y se sentó en cuclillas a menos de diez centímetros de su mejor amigo.

—Besos —barbotó Andreas, cerrando los ojos porque sólo así era capaz de soportar el bochorno que lo consumía—. Muchos besos. A veces hasta imagino lo genial que sería tocarle el rostro, y después el cuello, y uh… el pecho.

—Pero si no tiene nada —susurró Bill en secretismo. A pesar de estar solos en casa porque Simone y Gordon todavía no regresaban del trabajo y Tom seguía sin regresar del parque, las confidencias que intercambiaban les hacían temer por oídos indiscretos que se escondían en todos lados, como detrás del empapelado de la pared y hasta debajo del sofá.

—Ya, pero no hablo de tetas redondas y eso, ugh, qué aburrido. No, me refiero a su pecho huesudo y a más besos, y poner mis manos en su-… —La voz de Andreas disminuyó hasta perderse—. Tú me entiendes.

—Creo que sí… —Lo cierto es que no. Imaginándose en su lugar, Bill desechó la idea de un pecho plano porque le resultaba igual o más aburrido que a Andreas la presencia de senos desarrollados. En su lugar, imaginó un torso similar al suyo, con pezones de color rosa frambuesa y al menos una copa b para que sus manos estuvieran llenas.

Justo como el de ella, y por ende, como el de Tom… Y la comparación le hizo doler el estómago.

—Si te molesta hablar de esto sólo dilo y ya —interrumpió Andreas sus pensamientos.

—N-No, nada de eso —trastabilló Bill. Por alguna extraña razón, las mejillas y las orejas le ardían como si tuviera fiebre—. Tú sigue.

—Vale, pues… —Durante el resto de la hora, Andreas escondió gran parte del rostro detrás de un cojín, pero su boca no dejaron de salir respuestas a las preguntas de Bill.

Por razones que ni ella misma comprendía, Bill quería saber específicamente todos los qué, cómo, cuándo, por qué y con quién que acudían a su cabeza. En especial, el si había sido o no una epifanía el momento clave en que Andreas había descubierto que su inapetencia, casi total desinterés por las chicas, se debía a su condición sexual o era porque hasta entonces no había llegado la persona indicada.

—Qué va —se aclaró Andreas—. Así lo que se dice una revelación donde estallan cohetes y salen volando las palomas, pues no, pero… Dentro de mí había una pequeña vocecita que a ratos susurraba y otras veces gritaba que no era normal ser el único que no iba corriendo detrás de Sophié Brachner.

—Vaya que sí eras el único… —Confirmó Bill su afirmación. Sophié Brachner no sólo era la chica más linda en el Gymnasium, sino también la más popular y la que cada catorce de febrero recibía de todos los grupos cartas y chocolates al por mayor. Ya antes había encontrado Bill curioso que Andreas no demostrara ni la mínima predilección por ella, pero en su momento se lo atribuyó a un despertar tardío que al del resto de sus compañeros y no a otra razón.

Bajo una luz diferente, el misterio se había aclarado sin tantas complicaciones. Gay, gay, gay. Andreas era gay y no había problema alguno, ninguno. Porque él era así y estaba dentro de su naturaleza. Además, Bill lo aceptaba, y estaba segura que Tom haría lo mismo una vez se enterara. Porque ser gay estaba bien y punto.

«Gay», paladeó Bill la palabra, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa enigmática.

Sí, más que bien, pero de eso sabría más adelante.

 

Pasado el gran bache y reafirmada su amistad, Bill y Andreas reanudaron su tarde de películas y comida chatarra, que más bien se convirtió en una tarde con película de fondo, eructos con sabor a coca-cola y locos planes para hacer a Tom partícipe de su nuevo secreto.

En esas estaban cuando escucharon pisadas en la gravilla de la entrada. Por la hora, casi a punto de la cena por lo que olían desde la cocina, Bill supo que se trataba de Tom, y en calcetines corrió hasta la entrada principal para ser la primera en recibir a su gemela. Luego de largas horas sin su presencia, lo que más anhelaba en el mundo era saltarle encima y cubrirla con sus brazos, aunque por ello se ganara un gesto burlón y el mote de ser todavía una niña pequeña. No le importaba, porque por breves segundos antes de apartarla, Tom correspondería el cariño, y eso le bastaba.

Perdida en ensoñaciones estaba Bill cuando se paralizó de pronto con la mano rozando el pomo de la puerta y el corazón en una nueva locación, más cerca de la garganta que nunca.

Afuera estaba Tom, pero no sola.

A su lado apareció Andreas, quien calló, consciente de que algo ocurría y de él dependía esperar para saber de qué se trataba.

—… no sé, se hace tarde y tengo que entrar —escucharon los dos decir a Tom en lo que podría suponerse, era su tono normal. Excepto que Bill no lo consideraba como tal, y su instinto le instaba a abrir la puerta de golpe y enfrentarse a quienquiera que estuviera a su lado.

Su acompañante no tardó en hacerse presente.

—¿Es que no nos divertimos esta tarde? Pensé que yo te gustaba.

Pausa. Bill entrecerró los ojos hasta volverlos rendijas, al contrario que Andreas, que los abrió grandes y se cubrió la boca para no traicionarse.

—Uhm…

—Es un beso, Tom. Sólo un beso. ¿O es que acaso es tu primero?

«¡Claro que lo es, rata inmunda!», pensó Bill, decidida a darse a conocer y patearle el trasero a la persona que estuviera con Tom, pero antes de que cualquier músculo suyo entrara en acción, su gemela se le adelantó.

—Nah, qué va. ¿El primero tú? Qué bobada. ¿Por quién me tomas? Ni que tuviera doce años. Ya he besado a otros chicos antes. No me subestimes.

De pronto, todo lo que la visión de Bill abarcaba se tiñó de rojo. Ofendida de muerte, apretó los dientes y los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo. ¿Y qué de malo había en tener doce años y jamás haber besado a nadie? No era como si les llovieran pretendientes, ya que media escuela las detestaba y la otra mitad prefería ignorarlas peor que a los desechos de los perros. ¿Qué ganaba Tom con mentir?

La respuesta llegó en breve…

—Entonces bésame. Demuéstramelo —de nuevo, por el misterioso chico que estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

A base de señas, Andreas sacudió a Bill fuera de su estupor, y juntos se movieron con lentitud a una de las ventanas laterales. Claro y sin lugar a dudas, los dos observaron a Tom con la espalda rígida y la patineta en las manos, se dejaba besar por un chico más alto y con espaldas anchas para tratarse de su mismo curso.

—Mierda, ¿es eso su lengua? Qué pasada, va con todo…

—Shhh, calla —siseó Bill, pellizcándolo en el costado. Si al menos las miradas mataran… porque ya entonces ese imbécil estaría en el suelo retorciéndose de bien merecido dolor y exhalando su último aliento.

El beso, o más bien, los besos (en plural y todo porque fueron cuatro, y Bill los contó con morbosa pesadumbre) acabaron al cabo de unos minutos, y en un relampagueo, Tom se despidió de su acompañante con un escueto ‘hasta luego’ y la promesa de verse nuevamente la tarde siguiente en el parque de skate.

Andreas apenas tuvo tiempo de halar a Bill al rincón más alejado antes de que la puerta se abriera, y juntos permanecieron ocultos detrás del perchero repleto de paraguas y abrigos fuera de temporada. Por cuestión de centímetros y falta de atención, evitaron ser atrapados por Tom, y cuando ésta pasó por su lado, Bill reprimió un instinto asesino, que extrañamente, iba dirigido hacia el chico que le había robado a Tom su primer beso y no hacia ella como tal.

En cuanto Tom desapareció escaleras arriba, Bill se mordió el dorso de la mano y ahogó un grito histérico.

—Ya, que era atractivo, pero nada fuera de este mundo —malinterpretó Andreas su exagerada reacción.

—¡¿Qué?! —Estalló Bill con los ojos chispeando de rabia—. ¡Tienes que estar de broma! ¡¿Ese papanatas sin una pizca de cerebro?! ¡Por Dios santo!

—Oh, ya veo —captó Andreas—. Son celos.

—¿Celos yo de Tom por besarse con ese…? Ugh, no, nada de eso —renegó Bill, cruzándose de brazos y golpeteando frustrada el suelo con el pie.

—No, intenta de nuevo —dijo Andreas, y antes de que Bill pudiera entender a qué se refería, apareció Simone desde la cocina con expresión consternada.

—¿Era esa tu hermana? Creí verla subir por las escaleras, pero cuando la llamé no respondió.

—Seh, era Tom —masculló Bill.

—Qué bien. Justo a tiempo. ¿Te quedas a cenar con nosotros, Andreas? Después Gordon te puede llevar sin problemas en automóvil a tu casa —le preguntó Simone al amigo de sus hijas, y éste aceptó con gusto.

—Claro, Simone —respondió éste usando su nombre de pila, porque cualquier alusión a llamarla ‘señora Kaulitz’ le hacía merecedor de un azote en el culo con uno de sus pinceles. Si algo prohibía terminantemente la madre de las gemelas era que se le tratara con la distancia de la adultez, y de ahí que las formalidades estuvieran prohibidas bajo su techo.

—Perfecto. Entonces ayúdame a poner la mesa, esta noche cenaremos un platillo nuevo que encontré en mi recetario. No prometo resultados excelentes, pero si me guío por el aroma, tan malo no puede estar. Bill, cariño, ¿podrías ir por tu hermana y decirle que la cena estará en cinco minutos? Y no olviden lavarse las manos antes de bajar.

—Está bien, ya voy —aceptó Bill el encargo, no sin ciertas reticencias. No porque no quisiera ver a Tom después de tantas horas de separación, sino porque por una vez, no sabía cómo actuar en su presencia.

A diferencia de Tom antes, Bill subió los peldaños con una parsimonia exasperante. Un paso a la vez y siempre con el mentón bajo y la espalda encorvada. ¿Celos ella? Bah. ¡Recontra bah! ¿Qué se creía Andreas suponiendo semejante tontería? Aunque por otro lado… Bill aferró la baranda y los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Vaaale, que quizá sí estaba un poquitín celosa, pero sólo porque odiaba la noción de que entre ellas dos existiera una brecha de tal calibre.

Ya bastante duro le había parecido en los últimos años desarrollar por su cuenta un estilo y apariencia contrastante al de Tom. Cada una tenía su grupo separado de amistades, y lo mismo se podía decir de sus pasatiempos. Salvo por Andreas, la banda y que compartían material genético, casi hasta daban la impresión de ser dos personas totalmente diferentes y no emparentadas entre sí.

«Vaya mierda», pensó Bill con el corazón en la base del estómago y un extraño miedo invadiendo sus venas hasta hacerle sentir que en lugar de sangre le corría concreto líquido. No quería encontrarse con Tom, porque temía ella, la marca de su traición sería visible como una quemadura en plena frente.

—¿Tom? —Tanteó una vez se encontró en la planta alta de la casa—. ¡Tom!

— _Eftoy_ en el baño —escuchó Bill la respuesta, y con cierto dejo de curiosidad se asomó para ver la imagen de su gemela lavándose los dientes con furia y exceso de paste de dientes—. ¿Qué _quiefes_? —Farfulló todavía con el cepillo en la boca y fija la vista en su reflejo del espejo.

—Mamá quiere que bajemos a cenar, uh… ¿Para qué te lavas si vamos a comer? —Preguntó.

Tom escupió y sacó la lengua. Con fuertes movimientos, se la raspó hasta provocarse arcadas. Nuevo escupitajo en el lavabo y se enjuagó con abundante agua. Sólo hasta entonces se molestó en responder.

—Traía un sabor asqueroso del que me quería librar. —Fingiendo una normalidad que Bill dedujo era ficticia, Tom se secó la boca con una toalla de mano y colocó su cepillo en su sitio—. Vamos. ¿Qué ha hecho mamá? Espero que no sean papas otra vez…

Oliendo el aroma mentolado y con una peculiar ligereza de sentimientos, Bill encogió un hombro. —No sé… amenazó con una sorpresa de su libro de recetas.

—Jo, qué miedo —dijo Tom, pasando a su lado en dirección a las escaleras—. Apúrate o te tocará sentarte en la silla con la pata coja.

—¡Ah no, eso sí que no! —Corrió Bill para alcanzarla, y en lugar de competir contra ella por ver quién de las dos llegaba a la cocina antes, Bill sujetó a Tom por la manga de su camiseta y le dio un tirón—. Tom…

Atenta al cambio de ambiente, Tom giró la cabeza y arqueó una ceja a la espera de que Bill hablara.

—¿Quién…? Mmm, ¿quién era el chico que te acompañó?

—¿Hoy? —Simuló Tom desconocimiento—. Sólo uno de los amigos que Georg nos presentó una vez en el parque. ¿Recuerdas a Bastian? ¿El de la patineta amarilla con pegatinas en azul? Resulta que me reconoció hace unas semanas en el Gymnasium y me preguntó si también patinaba.

—¿Y qué le dijiste?

—Duh, que sí —murmuró Tom, rascándose la nariz en cierto ademán nervioso—. Después me invitó a reunirme con él y sus amigos, así que…

—¿Fuiste?

—¡Argh, Bill! ¿Por qué haces preguntas tan estúpidas? —Gruñó Tom, sacudiéndose la mano de su gemela de la camiseta y bajando tres escalones antes de que ésta volviera a retenerla—. ¿Ahora qué?

—¿Cuántos años tiene? Es, uh, alto —comentó Bill sin apenas mover los labios.

—Bueno, tiene la misma edad que Georg, supongo… quince. No estoy segura del todo. El punto es que sabe lo que hace en la patineta y prometió enseñarme un par de trucos nuevos, así que… eso.

—Oh. —Bill se cuestionó si reprender a Tom por la diferencia de edades sería prudente, tampoco quería sonar como su madre… si es que Simone alguna vez hubiera sido del tipo de hacerlo. Estaba segura, su progenitora les tenía demasiada confianza y vería con normalidad que Tom fuera de aquí a allá con un chico tres años mayor que ella, así que no era su turno para suplantar su lugar.

—¿Tú…? —Tom hesitó—. ¿Me viste cuando llegué con Bastian?

—Sólo cuando abriste la puerta para entrar y que él se iba —torció Bill la verdad. Mucho mejor que confesar de sopetón que la había atrapado in fraganti en lo que esperaba, fuera su primer beso.

—Ah, ok —exhaló Tom con alivio, y por primera vez en su conversación, apareció una sonrisa en sus labios—. Da igual.

—¡Tom, Bill, bajen de una vez! —Gritó Simone desde el piso de abajo y Andreas no tardó en unírseles.

—¡Sí, que tengo hambre! O bajan de una vez o la silla mala le tocará a alguna de ustedes.

—Jo, no —dijeron a coro Bill y Tom, y a empellones y zancadillas, llegaron empatadas a la mesa del comedor.

Sin perder tiempo, se sentaron cada una frente a su plato y procedieron a servirse del estofado que humeaba con buen aroma frente a ellas. Andreas ya se les había adelantado y masticaba una gruesa rebanada de pan.

— _Fe_ tardaron _muffo_ —dijo con la boca llena.

—Andi, eso es asqueroso —le empujó Bill y Tom le correspondió con una patada bajo la mesa.

—Tsk, adolescentes —murmuró Simone, ignorándolas sin más.

Pronto se les unió Gordon, y para decepción suya, la silla que le recibió se tambaleó hacia un lado.

—Lo siento, cariño —se burló Simone de él—, llegaste tarde a la mesa.

Gordon le plantó un beso en los labios. —Si es el precio por una cena familiar como ésta, que así sea. Aunque si te soy honesto… —Les dedicó una mirada a sus hijastras, que en eso momento le lanzaban a Andreas los chicharos de la comida y éste contraatacaba con bolitas de pan—. A veces siento que tenemos un par de varoncitos en casa.

Simone suspiró dramáticamente. —No eres el único.

Y sin más, la cena prosiguió como siempre en la casa Kaulitz.

 

Más tarde esa misma noche, Bill se deslizó fuera de su habitación hacia la de Tom, y ahorrándose las formalidades, entró sin tocar a la puerta y se metió a la cama con ella.

Los pies fríos y el aliento cálido de Tom contra la mejilla le dieron la bienvenida.

—Mmm, ¿Bill?

—No podía dormir —musitó, a la espera de que Tom le respondiera con un empellón y la mandara de vuelta a su propio cuarto.

—Ok. —Más dispuesta a dormir que a pelear, Tom acomodó mejor la cabeza en la almohada y permaneció inerte.

—¿Puedo abrazarte? —Pidió Bill al cabo de varios minutos de silencio. Cuando Tom no contestó, Bill se acomodó con su espalda hacia el frente de Tom y tomó una de sus manos para pasársela por el estómago. Así estaba mejor, concluyó, metiendo los pies entre las pantorrillas de su gemela y suspirando de puro gusto.

—Tú cabello… —Masculló Tom, y Bill se apresuró a apartarlo de su rostro, pero ésta se corrigió—. No, huele rico. Frutal.

—Uh-uh…

—Como a coco con… —A media palabra, Tom volvió a quedarse dormida.

En contraste, Bill permaneció despierta un rato más. No era ninguna sorpresa, su día y el de Tom habían sido muy diferentes. Mientras que ella había pasado su tarde viendo películas y comiendo palomitas de maíz, Tom seguro que había subido y bajado con la patineta las rampas del parque hasta que cada músculo le doliera por cansancio y a causa de todos los golpes en las caídas. Que estuviera agotada no era entonces ninguna novedad. Se merecía su descanso.

Entrelazando sus dedos con los de Tom, Bill se permitió cerrar los ojos y sumirse en un agradable sopor. Por momentos como ése, como era todo antes de que Tom decidiera que “era ñoño ser tan unidas como gemelas siamesas” (sus palabras exactas, y Bill las abominaba con todo su ser), Bill lo habría dado todo.

¿Qué más daba si ese tal Bastian había besado a Tom? Porque así debía de ser, no a la inversa, Bill estaba segura y podría jurarlo por el honor de su gemela. A Bill no le agradaba que ahora las dos se encontraran en planos diferentes, y por ello, se prometió que sin falta al día siguiente tomaría cartas en el asunto.

Después, y sólo después, podría perdonar a Tom. Incluso si ella no era consciente en primer lugar de haber cometido una falta…

Bill ya se lo haría saber, y con ello en mente y una sonrisa leve, no tardó en quedarse dormida.

 

/*/*/*/*


	3. 3.- Ramio: Reproche. “No aprecio lo que has hecho”.

**3.- Ramio: Reproche. “No aprecio lo que has hecho”.**

 

Por desgracia para Bill, la rutina de las siguientes dos semanas incluyó a Tom yendo a diario al parque de skate, a Bastian llevándola de vuelta a casa, y con ello, a más besos frente a la puerta de entrada que ella espió con un desasosiego tal, que su relación con Tom se empezó a resentir más de lo que ya estaba.

Para colmo, la tarde anterior Georg había aparecido en el garaje donde ensayaban con la muñeca vendada y una nota del doctor que explícitamente le prohibía tocar el bajo por al menos lo que le restaba del mes, si es que quería sanar del todo y sin complicaciones. Bill le gritó como nunca antes, y Georg se defendió igual, alegando que no era su culpa si vivían en un mundo donde los accidentes (por muy bobos que fueran) ocurrían. Bastante le dolía el ego por haberse esguinzado la muñeca por culpa de un jabón traicionero y la superficie resbalosa de su bañera, como para aparte soportar las recriminaciones de las que era víctima.

El saldo final de ese día acabó en números rojos, con Bill y Georg haciendo las paces por el bien de la banda (aunque con remanentes de rencor de por medio) y Tom comentando de regreso a casa que por ella estaba bien porque así tendría cero compromisos y más tiempo libre.

Según la traducción que Bill entendió de ese comentario: Tiempo que utilizaría para ocupar cada segundo de su día despierta al lado de Bastian, y el prospecto a futuro de que así fuera le hizo rechinar los dientes durante todo el camino a casa.

—Deja de fruncir el ceño y alégrate —le dijo Tom como si nada, manos en los bolsillos y vista al frente—, son vacaciones de verano y nos merecemos un descanso de todo, la banda incluida. De cualquier modo, no has escrito ninguna canción nueva, ¿qué sentido tiene entonces ensayar tanto? Me tienen fastidiada las mismas tonadas de siempre. Cambiemos eso un poco, eh.

Bill abrió la boca, lista para una réplica mordaz… que jamás llegó. En su lugar, arrugó más las cejas.

—Tú qué sabes. Ahora mismo estoy trabajando en una nueva canción que seguro será nuestro primer sencillo una vez que firmemos contrato con una disquera. Sólo necesito ultimar detalles y que la acompañes con tu guitarra para ver cómo marcha.

—Ok, es un trato —concedió Tom, por una vez sin su veta proclive a la pelea a flor de piel, y el resto del camino ella y Bill guardaron sus distancias.

Una vez en casa y más relajada, Bill consideró el proponerle a Tom pasar la tarde juntas. Por amor a la música y a su sueño de fama, quizá sacar su cuaderno de letras y la guitarra, y tantear un poco en busca de una nueva melodía, pero antes de que pudiera articular la primera sílaba, ya iba Tom escaleras abajo con la patineta colgando de un costado y las rastas rebotándole en la espalda por la prisa de sus pies.

—No me digas que vas a volver a salir.

—Ajá, todavía es temprano y no quiero quedarme encerrada en estas cuatro paredes asfixiantes. Necesito aire fresco para variar —dijo Tom, de frente al espejo que colgaba frente a la entrada y arreglándose el cabello en una coleta a la altura de la nuca.

—Pero… —Bill suspiró—. Había pensado que por una vez podrías quedarte en casa, y hacer algo juntas.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Cualquier cosa. Tú dilo y así será.

Tom terminó de retocarse frente al espejo y se encogió de hombros. —Nah, mejor paso. Lo que más me apetece ahora mismo es salir un rato. Bastian está enseñándome un giro nuevo y quiero practicarlo.

El labio inferior de Bill le sobresalió del rostro en un pequeño puchero, y Tom no fue ajena a ese hecho.

—Llama a Andreas si tanto te aburre pasar la tarde sola —sugirió—. Vean películas o algo.

—Estoy harta de ver películas. Ya las vi todas. Al menos tres veces.

Tom bufó. —¿Y ese es mi problema porque…? —Se giró a la puerta y la abrió—. Haz lo que quieras. Yo volveré más tarde. Dile a mamá que salí y que no sé a qué horas regreso, ¿sí?

Y sin esperar respuesta, salió dejando tras de sí el ruido de un portazo y a Bill dolida por su rechazo.

 

Bill no llamó a Andreas. En su lugar, pasó escasos diez minutos tendida de espaldas sobre su cama y golpeteando el colchón con un puño, impaciente. ¿Tan terrible era su compañía que por ello Tom prefería pasarse la tarde en el parque con el calor que hacía en lugar de con ella? Luego de darle mil vueltas al asunto, Bill concluyó que no, que no era posible. Es más, que era _imposible_ , porque eran gemelas, y hasta hace poco, inseparables.

—Bueno, _éramos_ inseparables… —Masculló Bill para sí. En pasado y por lo que se deducía, sin pronóstico de cambio a corto plazo.

Y no es que Bill fuera un ser egoísta y monstruoso que se negara a que Tom, _su_ Tom, saliera de casa y se separara de su lado por más de medio segundo. No, para nada. Cada una era una extensión de la otra, cierto, pero independientes y sin ningún tejido vivo o imaginario que las uniera a la altura del esternón como para que el apelativo de _gemelas siameses_ tuviera sentido. Pero… Estaba Bastian, y su simple existencia en el planeta tierra, ni hablar en Loitsche, le venía sentando mal desde que los vio besarse frente a la ventana.

Que el espectáculo se repitiera cada vez sin falta tarde tras tarde, no había hecho sino empeorar lo que Bill llegó a considerar (y a dar nombre) como sus episodios de mal humor incontrolables.

Rodando hasta quedar sobre su vientre en la cama, Bill aporreó el colchón con los puños cerrados y pataleó igual que había hecho a los tres años cuando en el supermercado su Oma se había negado a comprarle unos dulces. Era infantil, y le ardía en el ego como una raspadura el comportarse así, pero no podía controlarse. Aborrecía a Bastian por haberse aposentado en la vida de Tom, y por ende en la suya aunque formalmente no se habían siquiera presentado, al grado en que sentía un dolor físico cada vez que su nombre salía de los labios de Tom.

Incapaz de tolerar más de esa tortura autoinflingida, Bill saltó fuera de la cama, y con pisadas firmes se dirigió hacia la planta baja, al estudio de Gordon.

Sin molestarse en llamar a la puerta entreabierta, Bill se presentó frente a su padrastro y esperó a que éste terminara de tocar la melodía en la que trabajaba con su guitarra.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó el adulto, no sin cierto grado de distracción. Bill no se lo tomó a mal; igual que ocurría con Tom, Gordon quedaba hipnotizado por su instrumento apenas caía en sus manos.

Aquella pregunta le sirvió a Bill como pauta para sentarse a su lado en el desgastado sofá en el que le gustaba componer sus propias canciones, y cruzarse firmemente de brazos para que no hubiera dudas acerca de su estado anímico actual.

—Es Tom.

—Ok. —Gordon no se inmutó. Bastante acostumbrado estaba ya a que cualquiera de sus dos hijastras se presentara en su estudio a cualquier hora del día o la noche, y proclamara quejas en contra de la otra. Suponía él, era parte del proceso de tener dos niñas problemáticas entre sí bajo el mismo techo que el suyo.

—Ella está… Uh… —Bill arrugó la nariz—. Tom salió y me dejó para que me aburriera sola.

—¿No habían ido con Georg y Gustav a ensayar?

—Sí, pero el idiota del hobbit se ha lastimado la muñeca y no va a tocar por lo que resta del mes. Los ensayos se han cancelado, y Tom hasta pareció alegrarse como si… como si fueran buenas noticias. ¡Y por supuesto que no lo son! Es una tragedia, o algo así…

—Mmm…

—El punto es que, ¿por qué?

—¿Por qué _qué_? —Inquirió Gordon sin perder el ritmo que mantenían sus dedos sobre las cuerdas de su guitarra. Años de práctica -con el instrumento y como padre- lo habían hecho un experto en el arte de manejarse con dos o más tareas sin perder la concentración.

—¿Por qué tenía que irse al parque sin mí?

—Pudiste haberle preguntado si podías ir con ella.

Bill encogió un hombro lentamente. —Ya, pero es que _yo_ no quería ir al parque. Habría preferido si nos quedábamos en casa y trabajábamos en nuestra música en lugar de… eso.

Gordon suspiró. —Justo creí haberla oído en la entrada con la patineta. Más le vale no haber rayado el parqué o tu madre se enfurecerá.                                                                                                                                        

—Odio esa patineta —murmuró Bill, sin exagerar ni un ápice. De no ser porque estaba segura de que no se saldría con la suya sin recibir a cambio una cucharada de su propia medicina, haría ya tiempo que esa tabla ya habría acabado en la hoguera.

—Pero Tom no —señaló Gordon lo obvio—, y es importante que cada una tenga sus propios pasatiempos. Así como a ti te gusta ir al centro comercial y comprar todos esos accesorios macabros y delineador negro, Tom también está en su derecho de explorar otros intereses además de la banda. Es lo justo.

—Supongo… —Concedió Bill a regañadientes—. ¿Pero por qué tiene que salir todas las tardes? Ya casi nunca pasamos tiempo juntas, y siempre habla de esa maldita patineta como si se tratara de lo mejor en el mundo cuando no lo es.

—Tal vez porque ahora mismo lo sea para ella —dijo Gordon con sencillez.

Bill gruñó, porque a regañadientes, no le quedaba de otra que aceptar el razonamiento de Gordon como verdadero. Y la cuestión era, que en sí, el problema no era la patineta, sino el que Tom la utilizara de pretexto para verse (a escondidas, por omisión) en el parque con Bastian.

—Gordon… —Atrapó Bill la atención de su padrastro una vez más—, ¿qué dirían tú o mamá si…?

—¿Ajá?

—Uhhh… —Bill se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la vista hasta sus manos apoyadas en el regazo. ¿De verdad iba a delatar a Tom? «Bah, ella se lo buscó», se dijo con malicia, y siguiendo un impulso de destrucción, Bill reveló la verdad—. Si alguna de nosotras dos se estuviera viendo con un chico…

Los dedos se Gordon se resbalaron en las cuernas, y un rechinido discordante emanó de la guitarra. A la par, Gordon siseó cuando el dolor en la yema de su dedo índice se hizo presente. Un breve vistazo confirmó su temor: Se había cortado, y de la herida manaba una gota de sangre.

—Ok, ¿estamos hablando de un caso hipotético o real? —Preguntó con cuidado una vez que se limpió la sangre del dedo usando su lengua.

Bill ladeó la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto de Gordon, de pronto arrepintiéndose por haber abierto su bocota, pero de igual modo, volviéndolo a hacer.

—No preguntaría si se tratara de un chico imaginario, ¿sabes?

Gordon se rindió. No estaba preparado para esa clase de charla. Porque iba a necesitar de todo su cuidado y atención, depositó la guitarra en su regazo y se enfocó en Bill, quien para entonces parecía muy interesada en el diseño geométrico del empapelado de la pared.

—Es… un poco pronto, creo. No tuve mi primera novia sino hasta que cumplí catorce años, y tú y Tom apenas tienen doce.

—Cumpliremos trece en menos de dos meses —le recordó Bill, tal como venía haciendo a lo largo del último año cada vez que quería conseguir permisos o privilegios más acordes a su nuevo estatus de adolescente. Gracias a ello, Simone había accedido a permitirle perforarse la ceja, aunque le había costado lo suyo en ruegos y unas cuantas amenazas de igual hacerlo por ella misma si era necesario, aunque con ello se le infectara el agujero por hacerlo en condiciones poco higiénicas. Bajo el mismo argumento, Tom había conseguido su propio piercing, aunque en su caso particular, en el labio.

—Ya, todas unas mujeres maduras, ¿eh? Pero no sé… ¿De qué clase de chico estamos hablando? —Preguntó Gordon—. ¿Es alguien que yo conozca o haya visto de antes?

Bill hizo un sonido que se quedaba a medio camino entre el sí y el no, y del que esperaba ella no comprometerse.

—Vale —aceptó Gordon que de momento, aquel dato se iba a quedar oculto—. ¿Es un chico con tatuajes? ¿Ha tenido líos con la policía? ¿Consume drogas? Dios, pero si acaban de tener su primera menstruación hace un par de semanas y ahora esto… ¿Qué será lo siguiente? Porque no estoy listo para verlas llegar al altar.

Bill enrojeció y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. —¡Argh, Gordon! Lo estás llevando al extremo.

—Tsk —le reprendió el adulto—, si tú y Tom ya tienen la visita mensual de toda señorita, también es hora de que tengamos esa charla importante.

—¿Cuál charla? —Preguntó Bill, arrepintiéndose en el acto cuando una repentina realización se cernió sobre ella—. Ay no, no esa charla. Por favor no esa maldita charla —siseó entre dientes.

—En efecto —reafirmó Gordon su mayor temor—, porque tanto tu madre como yo odiaríamos que por una tontería como evitarnos un bochorno, a cambio fuéramos abuelos antes de cumplir los cuarenta. Y no estamos para semejante barbaridad. Nada de Opa Gordon u Oma Simone por lo menos en quince años.

—Ugh, ni pensarlo. ¡Eso jamás! —Replicó Bill, por ella, pero en gran medida por Tom, a quien defendería de Bastian y de cualquier otro chico que quisiera pretenderla con esas intenciones—. ¡Yuck! ¡Asco!

Poniéndose en pie, Bill hizo además de sacudirse de encima la sensación repulsiva que de pronto le había invadido como una especie de bandada de mosquitos revoloteando a su alrededor.

—Olvida siquiera que dije algo. Me retracto —dijo Bill, enfilando a la puerta que todavía permanecía abierta.

—¡Pero…! —Sin darle tiempo para replicar, Gordon se quedó con las palabras en la boca y la extraña sensación de que una nueva etapa en la vida familiar Kaulitz acababa de dar comienzo. Una que por desgracia, nadie de los implicados quería padecer.

El portazo que siguió a la salida intempestiva de Bill se sumó al segundo del día, pero no por ello el último.

 

Fiel a su nueva tradición, apenas Bill vio que el reloj estaba a punto de marcar las siete de la tarde, bajó corriendo las escaleras desde su habitación y ocupó el lugar que había llegado a considerar como suyo al lado del perchero de la entrada, a la espera de que Tom regresara con, ugh… Bastian.

Tom no tardó mucho en aparecer, apenas quince minutos después de que Bill aguardara su arribo, y bendita fuera su madre por haberle pedido llegar temprano ese día, porque para entonces Bill tenía calambres en ambas piernas por estar esperando en una posición por demás incómoda.

Desde atrás de la cortinilla de gasa, Bill movió un poco la tela para tener una vista privilegiada de lo que sabía, estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Para entonces, y con varios días de práctica a su espalda, Tom ya no se hacía la sorprendida cuando Bastian la arrinconaba contra la puerta de entrada y le acariciaba el cabello, o la mejilla, o el labio inferior usando el pulgar. Bill al contrario…

—Anda ya, a tu casa, malnacido —siseó entre dientes Bill. Desde su ángulo, el rostro de Tom quedaba por su mayor parte oculto, no así el de Bastian, quien sonreía pagado de sí mismo antes de inclinarse sobre Tom y besarla con la confianza de quien lo hace bien y seguido.

Ser espectadora silenciosa de tal suceso hizo a Bill sentir un dolor de estómago tal, que pronto se le extendió por el cuerpo. Las extremidades también le dolieron, y lo mismo los ojos al llenársele de lágrimas, pero quien más se resintió fue su corazón que con cada latido le pulsaba como una herida abierta.

Lo peor de todo, era que Tom había pasado de mantenerse totalmente pasiva a corresponder. Primero con pequeños besos de su parte, y después un brazo que se cernió sobre el cuello de Bastian y los unió en un abrazo largo que pegaba sus torsos.

—Vete de una vez, vete… —Musitó Bill, tan absorta en lo que Tom hacía con Bastian, que no se dio cuenta del par de pies que se habían colocado a su lado.

—Así que se trataba de esto —dijo Gordon de pronto, y Bill se cubrió la boca con una mano para no gritar.

—¡Shhh! —Lo amonestó, tirando de su camiseta para ver si con ello postergaba que éste tomara cartas en el asunto, pero sin éxito—. Ay no, Gordon, no… —Pidió, pero era tarde. Su padrastro ya había colocado su mano en la perilla y había hecho girar el mecanismo.

Abierta la puerta de par en par y sorprendidos in fraganti, ni Tom ni Bastian atinaron a reaccionar de otra manera que separándose de un brinco y poniendo expresiones culpables que iban a juego con lo que antes hacían sin pudor alguno.

—Bu-Buenas tardes, señor —dijo Bastian primero, con un aplomo que hasta Bill le concedió. Un punto a su favor por no haber puesto los pies en polvorosa.

—¿Y tu nombres es…? —Inquirió Gordon, parado tan alto cuan era y sacándole buenos veinte centímetros al adolescente.

—Bastian, señor. Uhm, Bastian Brauer, señor.

—Él sólo me acompañó a casa, Gordon —aclaró Tom, la barbilla en alto y desafío en su faz—, pero ya se iba. ¿Verdad que sí, Bastian? —Corroboró con el adolescente, y éste asintió.

—Sí. Se hace tarde. Debería marcharme cuanto antes.

—Alto ahí —dijo Gordon—. ¿Es tu novio?

Tom torció la boca. —No —respondió, al mismo tiempo que Bastian le pasó el brazo por los hombros y dijo ‘sí’ con seguridad.

Gordon alzó una ceja, divertido a pesar de que su intención era asustarlos un poco. —¿Entonces es un sí o un no? Y es mejor que me lo aclaren en este instante.

—Es mejor que te vayas, Bastian —ignoró Tom la pregunta y se sacudió al brazo del chico de encima—. Nos vemos después.

—¿Vendrás mañana al parque?

—Uh, no lo sé…

—O mejor aún, ¿por qué no vienes tú y cenas con nosotros mañana? —Propuso Gordon, sorprendiendo por igual a Tom y a Bastian, pero más a Bill, que desde atrás de Gordon, había contemplado la escena con dosis iguales de ansiedad y morbosa satisfacción—. A Simone y a mí nos gustaría conocerte un poco más si es que en verdad estás saliendo con Tom.

—No creo que sea buena idea, Bastian no tiene tiempo para estas tonterías y-… —se apresuró Tom a disculparlo, pero éste tomó una decisión por su propia cuenta.

—Me encantaría, señor. ¿A qué hora estaría bien?

Tom hizo una mueca, pero no volvió a intervenir cuando Gordon y Bastian quedaron de acuerdo en verse a eso de las ocho con la promesa de que a éste último lo llevarían después a su propia casa en automóvil. Para entonces, Tom ya se había cruzado de brazos y parecía tener la barbilla pegada al pecho con pegamento de tipo industrial.

—Ok, entonces nos vemos mañana a la hora acordada. Hasta entonces, Bastian —dijo Gordon, intercambiando con él un apretón de manos—. Tom, no te tardes mucho aquí afuera. Mantengan la despedida corta y con las manos por encima de la cintura, por favor.

Como única respuesta, su hijastra gruñó fuerte.

—Vamos, Bill —se llevó Gordon consigo a la menor de las gemelas, y juntos enfilaron dentro de casa después de cerrar la puerta principal—, no es para nada apropiado espiar a Tom.

—¡Pero…!

—Ella merece su privacidad —continuó Gordon—. Cuando llegue tu turno, entenderás de qué hablo.

—Lo dudo mucho —murmuró Bill, mirando hacia atrás con anhelo, pero Gordon la hizo seguir caminando—. Uhm, pensé que estabas ocupado en tu estudio.

—Lo estaba, pero entonces te vi bajar las escaleras con tanta prisa… Y luego bajé por un vaso de agua y ahí estabas asomándote por la cortinita como un vulgar mirón. No hizo falta ser un genio para sumar dos más dos.

—¡Hey!

—Honestamente, llegué a creer que hace rato hablabas de ti y de un noviecito secreto, pero que se tratara de Tom… Voy a admitir que no lo vi venir.

Bill siguió caminando al lado de Gordon, y lo acompañó a la cocina donde su padrastro sirvió un vaso de agua y otro para Bill, quien lo recibió con desgana y musitó un quedo ‘gracias’.

—Gordon…

—¿Sí?

—¿A qué te referías con eso de que no lo esperabas de Tom? ¿Por qué?

Su padrastro chasqueó la lengua y se apoyó contra el fregadero. Bebió dos sorbos de agua antes de articular la primera sílaba.

—Lo entenderás cuando seas mayor.

—Ach, Gordon… —Bill depositó su vaso sobre la mesa con un fuerte golpe que hizo salpicar líquido sobre el mantel—. ¿De qué se trata?

Su padrastro pareció considerarlo unos segundos, pero terminó sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado. —Olvídalo, eres muy joven para hablar de esos temas contigo. Vuelve en un par de años y entonces veremos.

Bill no aceptó esa respuesta, y por espacio de cinco minutos insistió para obtener siempre la misma negativa. Gordon no soltaba prenda, pero Bill no era conocida por ser una persona que se rindiera al primer, segundo o los que hicieran falta de intentos. De vuelta a la carga, Bill estaba a punto de ponerse en serio pesada cuando el tercer portazo del día se dejó escuchar desde la entrada delantera.

—Esa debe ser Tom despidiéndose de su novio —comentó Gordon sombrío, antes de un sorbo más de agua.

Bill no necesitó de más para abandonar su asiento y subir las escaleras corriendo detrás de su gemela, pero no fue tan rápida como ella, y antes de poderla alcanzar, ésta le cerró la puerta de su habitación en las narices.

Un cuarto portazo, pero de todos, el que más le afectó a Bill.

—Tomi…

—¡Ahora no! ¡Largo!

—Pero Tomi…

—¡No, Bill! ¡Déjame en paz!

En el piso de abajo y captando las voces airadas que se escuchaban en la planta alta, Gordon suspiró. Tener un par de hijastras gemelas ya era difícil, pero en plena adolescencia y con la revolución hormonal a toda marcha, ni hablar. Y pensar que todavía faltaba informar a Simone que a la noche siguiente tendrían una visita a la hora de la cena…

—No tengo edad para esto, estoy muy joven todavía —murmuró para sí, bebiendo lo último de su agua y cerrando los ojos.

Arriba el ruido aumentó de intensidad, pero Gordon las dejó ser. Si algo había aprendido a base de experiencias pasadas, era a no entrometerse donde no le llamaban. Razonó él, mientras no hubiera violencia física mayor a un tirón de cabello o lanzarse objetos de un peso superior a los dos kilogramos, Tom y Bill estaban en su derecho de pelear como cualquier par de hermanas.

Gemelas o no, se recordó Gordon, ellas también tenían sus desavenencias, y que el cielo lo protegiera, porque sus peleas eran épicas. Para prueba, los pies que sobre su cabeza hacían ruido al moverse de aquí a allá en la planta alta y los gritos plagados de frases hirientes que se lanzaban con asombrosa facilidad.

Gordon consultó su reloj e hizo una nota mental de darles diez minutos para sacar al vapor y después intervenir, antes de que pudieran hacerse o decirse algo de lo que pudieran arrepentirse después.

Y mientras tanto… A planear lo que le diría a Simone al respecto. En su papel de padre y esposo, de algún modo sacó energías para continuar.

Así era la vida en su no-tan-normal familia, y tenía que confesarlo… No la cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

 

Tarde, ya muy tarde en la noche, cuando su reloj digital ya marcaba después de medianoche, Bill salió del sueño ligero en el que se encontraba y regresó a la realidad. A su lado en la cama estaba Tom, y en sí, el hecho de que así fuera la sorprendió como nunca antes, puesto que horas antes se habían separado cada quien a su habitación en malos términos, y además, no era su costumbre ser ella quien visitara a Bill cuando ya las luces estaban apagadas, sino al revés.

—Yo… no quise decir lo de antes. No pienso que seas una traidora —murmuró Tom, sacando a flote el tema central de su discusión.

Bill se humedeció los labios con la lengua, y con voz ronco por el sueño, admitió su parte de culpa.

—Yo no le dije a Gordon de lo tuyo con… Bastian. Nada que te comprometiera, al menos.

—Te creo, pero la cuestión es que mañana vendrá a cenar y será incómodo, y no quería que así fuera, y en cambio ahora hasta mamá lo espera y… Ugh. Todo se ha vuelto un lío.

—Tomi… —Bill rodó para quedar de costado, con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo de su gemela—. Lo siento tanto…

—Nah, no es tu culpa, sino mía. Fui una idiota por pensar que nadie nos iba a ver besarnos si estábamos en la entrada de la casa como si nada. Definitivamente, no el mejor de los planes.

—Mmm.

—Bastian y yo…

—¿Sí?

—Él me pidió que fuéramos novios. Hace rato, me refiero, después de que Gordon nos pillara.

—¿No lo eran antes?

—No.

—¿Y qué le dijiste?

A duras penas por la falta de iluminación, Bill fue testigo del gesto nervioso con el que Tom se mordisqueó el labio inferior antes de responder.

—Que sí.

—Porque te gusta y eso…

—No, porque no me desagrada y punto. Bastian besa rico, creo. Y es amable, y me agrada. Nunca me presiona para llegar más lejos, y yo…

—¿Estás enamorada de él? —Preguntó Bill con voz chillona, tensa, porque cualquier contestación positiva la haría llorar sin control.

—No sé, es probable… Me gusta, pero así decir que estoy enamorado, nop, no lo creo. No aún al menos.

—Oh.

—Supongo que tendré que marcar este día en mi calendario como una fecha importante y celebrar nuestro aniversario… —Ajena a los sentimientos de Bill, Tom la abrazó contra sí y ahogó un bostezo contra su cabello—. Vamos a dormir… Mañana me espera un día de porquería y necesito fuerzas.

—Sí, duerme bien.

—Lo mismo digo.

Cerrando fuertes los ojos, Bill se forzó a no manifestar el miedo que le daba la posibilidad de que Tom, en un futuro, tuviera una respuesta diferente a la de esa ocasión.

Por el bien del vínculo especial que compartían, cruzó los dedos porque ese día no llegara.

 

Porque no quería pasar por eso sola, Bill le preguntó a Simone y a Gordon si a su vez podía invitar a Andreas a cenar, y estos aceptaron. Así que a la hora de ocupar sus asientos, Bill se sentó con Andreas a su mano derecha para apoyo moral, y Tom con Bastian a la izquierda.

Sin expectativas de qué esperar, la cena transcurrió sin momentos tensos y una gran cantidad de bromas e historias de la infancia de Bill y Tom, las suficientes como para que la propia Tom bajara la guardia y se abochornara hasta las orejas.

—… y es por eso que hasta los seis meses vistieron como niños —finalizó Simone su explicación de por qué sus hijas se habían visto obligadas a llevar ropa en tonos azules—. Luego de nueve meses de embarazo en los que habíamos creído que eran gemelos, creí que la enfermera se había equivocado cuando me informó que eran ‘mis hijas’ las que traía en brazos. Todo un shock.

—Eso explica el nombre —señaló Bastian entre bocados de puré de papa.

—Sí, Jörg insistió como toda nuestra familia en que eligiera otros nombres, pero ninguno me convenció. Y después fue él quien sugirió al menos feminizarlos un poco, así que aquí las tienes: Tomi y Billie. Ah, pero no te atrevas a llamarlas así porque puedes desencadenar su enojo. Sólo ellas entre sí tienen ese extraño privilegio, pero antes muertas que admitirlo.

—Argh, mamá —gruñó Tom sin desmentirla.

—Así que también debemos culpar a papá por estos nombrecitos que tenemos… —Retomó Bill el tema.

—¿Entonces usted no es su…? —Inquirió Bastian a Gordon, y éste denegó con la cabeza.

—Soy su padrastro desde hace cinco años, pero eso sí, dejo de ser Gordon y me convierto en ‘papi’ cuando una de ellas dos quiere un favor o salirse con la suya cuando ha hecho mal.

—¡Cierto! —Apuntó Andreas, y Bill le dio un codazo—. Ouch…

—En todo caso, Bastian —cambió Simone el hilo de la conversación—, según lo que me ha dicho Gordon, tú y Tom son novios, ¿es eso cierto?

Tom gruñó y se cubrió los ojos con una mano.

—Bueno —apuró Bastian el bocado—, oficialmente somos novios desde ayer, pero nos hemos estado viendo desde hace un mes al menos.

—Georg nos presentó hace unos meses —admitió Tom a regañadientes—, y nos volvimos a encontrar en el parque de skate así que…

—¿Y cuántos años tienes? —Prosiguió Simone con sus preguntas—. Te ves un poco mayor que Tom, no son del mismo curso, ¿o sí?

—Oh no, nuestras clases no coinciden en lo absoluto. Tengo quince, aunque pronto será mi cumpleaños.

Gordon tosió cuando un trozo de pollo se le atascó en la garganta. —¡¿Has dicho quince?!

—Uhm, sí —dijo Bastian, por una vez, perdiendo el aplomo que lo caracterizaba—. ¿Pasa algo con eso?

La mortificación de Tom llegó a niveles estratosféricos, y en un hilo de voz, confesó un pequeño detalle que había estado ocultando para los ahí presentes.

—Cuando nos conocimos le dije a Bastian que era un año menor que Georg… No quería que me trataran como una cría cuando me vieran patinar, así que mentí.

—Tom, eso que has hecho está muy mal —le reprochó Simone.

—¿Cuántos le dijiste que tenías? —Preguntó Andreas, divertido por el drama que se desarrollaba a su alrededor mientras él comía.

—Catorce…

Bill se soltó riendo. —¿Catorce? Genial, entonces yo también tengo catorce y en septiembre serán quince.

—Basta, Bill —le advirtió Gordon—. Tom, por favor dile la verdad a Bastian.

Tom apretó los labios en una delgada línea. De su boca salió un galimatías.

—Repite eso, Tom —le pidió Simone.

—Tengo doce, ¿contentos ya? Y qué más da, si en septiembre cumplo los trece.

Sin esperar respuesta, Tom lanzó la servilleta sobre su plato y se puso en pie con tanta fuerza que su silla se volcó. En dos zancadas, ya había salido el comedor, y al cabo de unos segundos ya se encontraba fuera de la casa, si es que el portazo con el que se cerró la puerta principal era un indicador de fiar.

Nervioso, Bastian depositó el tenedor con el que comía sobre su plato y tragó saliva de manera audible. —En verdad que no sabía nada de eso. Disculpen, ahora vuelvo.

A paso rápido, Bastian salió en busca de Tom, y Bill hizo amagos de seguirlos, pero Gordon la detuvo poniendo la mano sobre su brazo.

—Déjalos. Necesitan estar a solas.

—Pero-…

—Haz caso, Bill —secundo Simone las órdenes de Gordon—. Increíble… Esto no lo habría esperado de Tom.

—Y de mí sí, ¿o qué quieres insinuar? —Refunfuñó Bill.

Hundiéndose más en su silla, Andreas finalizó de comer y se quedó quieto sin apenas respirar.

—Lo que tu madre quiere decir… —Empezó Gordon, pero al quedarse con la mente en blanco, calló—. Pues ni idea. Que te lo explique ella, que seguro lo hace mejor que yo.

—Qué gran ayuda, Gordon —ironizó Simone—. No nos compliquemos tanto. Después de este episodio, es posible que no volvamos a ver a Bastian, así que por favor, ten sensibilidad, Bill. Tu hermana está pasando por una etapa de extremo estrés, así que sé empática.

—Bah —masculló ésta, pese a todo, luchando contra la sonrisa que se quería formar en sus labios.

Por una parte, detestaría saber que Tom la pasaría mal si a menos de veinticuatro horas perdía a su primer novio por una tontería tal como una mentira blanca acerca de su verdadera edad, pero por otro lado… Ya lo superaría, y si bien Bastian había demostrado no ser tan terrible como había temido en un inicio, tampoco era lo que ella esperaba como candidato para su gemela. Antes que juntos, prefería verlos separados, ¿para qué mentir al respecto?

—No te hagas ilusiones —le susurró Andreas para que ni Simone ni Gordon lo escucharan—. ¿Qué no viste como la miraba durante toda la cena?

—¿Y qué? —Protestó Bill, igual lo más bajo posible.

—Mmm, yo sólo digo que no cantes victoria antes de tiempo. Este Bastian no parece el típico paleto de pueblo a los que estamos acostumbrados aquí en Loitsche. Y Tom es Tom, no se habría fijado en él si no valiera la pena, ¿no lo crees?

—Bah —repitió Bill su desdén—, incluso si así ocurre, ni mamá o Gordon permitirán que ella esté de novia con un chico tan mayor. Ya lo escuchaste, ¡tiene casi dieciséis! Casi cuenta como pederastía.

—Tom casi trece, ¿y qué? Tus padres siempre las han apoyado en todo, son bastante permisivos si me permites señalar lo obvio. ¿Qué te hace pensar que esta vez va a ser diferente? Además, les ha caído bien.

—No me hagas clavarte el tenedor en el ojo, Andi —siseó Bill—. No digas tonterías, eso no va a pasar.

—Ajá, ya veremos quién ríe a lo último —fue la respuesta de Andreas.

—Está bien, al menos comeremos el postre que preparé —anunció Simone, y de la cocina trajo un pay de queso que había horneado para la ocasión. El favorito de Tom, y ese hecho no pasó desapercibido para nadie de los presentes.

—Debería avisarle… —Comentó Bill, nuevamente haciendo intentos de levantarse de la mesa, pero en esta ocasión la detuvo Simone.

—Quédate donde estás.

—Argh, mamá… —Rezongó Bill, pero sus protestas cayeron en saco roto.

Dos bocados del postre bastaron para llenarle el estómago que para entonces traía hecho nudos por la tensión de no saber qué ocurría con Tom en esos instantes. ¿La había alcanzado Bastian? Y si así era, ¿habían terminado o estaban haciendo las paces? Contra su voluntad, una imagen clara de ellos dos besándose apareció tras sus párpados, y Bill torció la boca hacia abajo.

—Esto es tan injusto.

—Bill, ya basta. Una palabra más y te castigaré por una semana sin televisión y salidas.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si yo no-…!

A media frase, la puerta principal se escuchó abrirse y luego cerrarse, y el eco de dos pares de pies confirmó el peor de los temores de Bill; Bastian no se había ido. Y lo que era la gota que derramaba el vaso, era que su brazo se ceñía en torno a la cintura de una Tom que traía el rostro arrebolado y los labios húmedos e hinchados, supuso Bill con náuseas, por haberse besado con Bastian durante los últimos diez minutos que juntos habían estado ausentes de supervisión adulta.

—El postre. Pay, tu favorito, Tom —dijo Simone cuando se hizo evidente que nadie de los presentes quería ser el primero en hablar.

—Gracias —musitó la mayor de sus hijas, regresando al lugar de antes, y Bastian la siguió.

Al sentarse a la mesa, él soltó el agarre que tenía en su cintura, pero sus manos permanecieron unidas, y así lo hicieron saber al dejarlas sobre la mesa.

—Uhm… —Carraspeó Tom para hacerse escuchar ante los presentes—. Nosotros…

—Seguimos juntos —prosiguió Bastian por ella cuando resultó obvio que Tom no podía continuar—. Espero mi edad no sea un impedimento para que así sea. Yo respeto a Tom, y de ser posible nos gustaría contar con su aprobación para seguir con nuestro noviazgo.

—Si lo ponen así… —Murmuró Gordon, complacido por la seriedad con la que el chico se comportaba.

—Por mí no hay ningún problema si Tom así lo desea —secundó Simone—. Aun así, me gustaría que después nos sentáramos los cuatro a establecer un par de reglas de lo que es y no apropiado dentro de una relación romántica.

«¡No, no, no!», chilló Bill mentalmente mientras contemplaba la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella sin que pudiera hacer algo para detenerla. Dentro de ella, una desesperación hasta entonces desconocida estalló como bomba molotov y lo salpicó todo del más puro tono rojo.

—¿Ah sí? Pues qué bueno que van a implementar reglas porque… —Bill aspiró hondo, y se forzó a mantener la calma a pesar de los cinco pares de ojos que de pronto la miraban como si le hubiera crecido una segunda nariz—. ¡Yo también tengo un novio!

A la velocidad de un milisegundo, cada uno de los presentes expresó su sentir. Gordon abrió grandes los ojos, en contraste a Simone que frunció las cejas. A Andreas se le cayó el bocado de pay de queso que iba a medio camino hacia su boca. De todos, el que menos pareció tomarle importancia a semejante revelación fue Bastian, pues apenas movió un músculo facial; justo la antítesis de Tom, a quien se le crisparon todos los nervios del cuerpo en una fuerte descarga eléctrica.

—S-Sí, y es… —En pánico, Bill pronunció el único nombre que se le vino a la mente en tan corto tiempo, y con ello selló su suerte y la de esa persona en tres simples sílabas—. Es… Andreas.

El silencio total que siguió a su mentira duró escasos dos segundos, y después el aluvión de palabras cayó sobre ella y Andreas como una tromba.

«Oh Dios, mierda, mierda…», repitió frenética para sí, en shock por el lío en que acababa de meterlos a los dos; y ahora ¿qué iba a hacer?

 

/*/*/*/*


	4. 4.- Ortigas: Crudeza. “No soporto tu maldad”

**4.- Ortigas: Crudeza. “No soporto tu maldad”**

—Lo siento tanto…

Gruñido.

—En verdad que sí. Haré lo que me pidas para que me perdones.

Nuevo gruñido.

—Oh, vamos. No puedes estar enojado por siempre.

Tercer gruñido, esta vez acompañado de una mirada de muerte que lo resumía todo en tres palabras: No me retes. Porque sí que podía estar enojado en esta vida y en la siguiente por lo que acababa de ocurrir rato atrás.

—Andi… —Incapaz de seguir así a lo largo de la calle, Bill se detuvo, e hizo que Andreas parara su marcha furiosa a base de halarlo del brazo—. Te lo compensaré, lo juro. Haré tu tarea de sociales por un mes, te prepararé tu comida favorita cuando quieras, te haré masajes de pies si me lo pides, ¡hasta te depilaré las cejas!, pero por favor no me odies.

Andreas se llevó ambas manos a las sienes y su rostro se crispó. —¡No es tan fácil de perdonar! ¡El embrollo en el que me has metido sin decir agua va, entra en mi lista especial de problemas en los que no quiero tener una parte! Además, ¡¿qué tienen de malo mis cejas, eh?!

Billie se atrevió a sonreír un poco, nerviosa. —Están un poco rebeldes… nada que no pueda solucionar con las pinzas, si me dejas.

—Mmm… —Andreas se tomó su tiempo antes de ceder—. Vale, pero… —Alzó el dedo índice para que quedara casi sobre la punta de la nariz de Bill—. Te costará más que eso para que estemos bien de nueva cuenta. Porque has roto mi confianza, y esa no se gana de un día para otro.

—Lo que pidas —murmuró Bill, aliviada que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, el enorme corazón bondadoso de Andreas había tenido cabida en su interior para no mandarla directo al infierno por su terrible falta.

Y vaya que no era una pequeña…

Luego de su abrupta confesión, Bill y Andreas habían tenido que soportar un interrogatorio largo en la cocina, y no había sido uno fácil con Gordon cruzado de brazos y exigiendo detalles relativos a su supuesta relación. Qué hacían, desde cuándo, dónde, y hasta un por qué, que Bill respondió con gran dificultad. A grandes rasgos, las mentiras habían salido de su boca como agua de una fuente, y en menos de diez minutos ya se había inventado una elaborada historia que los ponía a ella y a Andreas como novios por más de dos meses y enamorados como nunca. No contento con eso, Gordon había exigido saber por qué la necesidad de mantenerlo en secreto, a lo que Bill se había quedado con la mente en blanco y la boca cerrada. Hasta ella tenía su límite en cuestión de imaginación, y decir la verdad (que todo era ficticio hasta la última partícula, y que lo hacía como una retorcida venganza en contra de Tom) se convirtió en una posibilidad a la que no recurriría ni bajo amenaza o tortura corporal, por lo que en su lugar calló.

De ahí que la cena acabara en el silencio incómodo que se esperaba desde un principio, aunque no por las razones que se habían imaginado al inicio de la velada. Lo de Tom con Bastian quedó en segundo plano, y hasta cierto punto contribuyó a que Bill se encontrara con Andreas en el centro de una tormenta que no era suya desde un comienzo. Amén por la cagada que resultaba.

Al final, Gordon había cumplido su promesa de llevar a Bastian a su casa en automóvil, y Tom los había acompañado. En contraparte, Andreas se había marchado por su propio pie, y Bill se había salido sin permiso a acompañarlo para tratar de salvar lo que quedara de su vínculo casi de hermandad. De ahí que estuvieran a la mitad del camino y su amistad se viera peligrando en un punto de quiebre.

—Lo siento, Andi —repitió Bill en un murmullo—. Me dio pánico. Un segundo estaba bien y de pronto… ¡Boom! Mi boca fue más rápida que mi cerebro y en tres segundos ya estaba en un atolladero y te había arrastrado conmigo a mi locura.

—¿No lo es siempre? —Bromeó Andreas a medias, y se ganó un golpe en el brazo.

—Ja, ja, mira lo que me río —ironizó Bill.

De nuevo en marcha, aunque esta vez a paso lento, Bill y Andreas retomaron el camino hasta la casa de éste mientras ponderaban bien cuál iba a ser su plan de acción de ahí en adelante.

—Erm, sólo para dejarlo clarísimo como el agua, soy gay, ¿recuerdas? —Dijo Andreas mientras se jugueteaba el pelo de la base de la nuca—. Así que…

—No te preocupes. No te pediré que me beses frente a mamá o Gordon, yuck —le aseveró Bill, sacando la lengua para expresar su similar descontento—. Bastará con que vengas un par de tardes a pasar el rato conmigo, que nos tomemos de la mano y hablemos de nuestros sentimientos. O sea, lo mismo de siempre, pero esta vez poniendo ojos de borreguitos desollados a punto de morir por el otro, ¿va?

—Va, pero presiento que no será tan fácil. Es decir, ¿qué va a opinar Tom de todo esto? Apenas si la he visto desde que salimos de vacaciones, y ahora con este lío, dudo siquiera que crucemos saludos. Me va a aborrecer.

—Pues la ignoras y ya, que merecido se lo tiene.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué según tú? —La retó Andreas—. Tanto si quieres mi opinión como si no, aquí la tienes: Estás actuando como una loca celosa.

—¿ _Moi_ celosa? —Exageró Bill su reacción con la palma de la mano derecha abierta sobre el pecho y los labios formando un perfecto círculo—. No jodas, Andi.

—No, _no jodas_ tú, Bill —le regresó Andreas la frase—. Eres transparente, y te conozco de toda la vida. Por supuesto que estás celosa, y la cuestión que te falta comprender es de _quién_.

Bill rodó los ojos y agradeció por la oscuridad de la noche para proteger su vulnerabilidad. Ok, tal vez sí estaba un poquitín celosa y Andreas tenía la razón, ¿y qué con eso? ¿En qué cambiaba su situación actual, excepto en agregar un valor desconocido más a una ecuación sin solución? Mejor no darle vueltas y pasar de ello, pero Andreas pensaba diferente y así se lo hizo saber.

—Puedes correr todo lo que quieras, pero al final todo este asunto te va a alcanzar y morder el trasero —sentenció su amigo con cierto cariz burlón—, y entonces me darás la razón.

—Andi…

—¿Qué?

—¿Podemos sólo…? No sé, ¿dejarlo ir por hoy? Estoy harta de todo este asunto, y todavía me espera en casa mamá para darme una de sus charlas de madre a hija de cómo todos los hombres, excepto Gordon, son unos cerdos, y que la verdad quisiera evitar. Es que… Mierda —gruñó por lo bajo—, me equivoqué a lo grande, ¿eh?

Andreas se encogió de hombros. —Ni idea. Faltaría saber qué querías lograr en primer lugar.

—Mmm.

Recorriendo la última calle en silencio, pronto Andreas se encontró frente a la cerca de madera blanca que coronaba su casa, y el momento de la despedida se hizo inevitable.

—Bueno… —Rió nervioso el chico—, no creo que esperes un beso, ¿o sí? Nadie está para ser testigo y así de nada serviría.

Bill ladeó la cabeza. —¿Y si…? —Carraspeó—. ¿Y si de cualquier modo lo haces y ya?

Andreas tragó saliva audiblemente. —Era una broma —susurró asustado—. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Soy gay, ¿recuerdas?

—Tom ya recibió su primer beso, y el décimo… Probablemente también el número un millón —musitó Bill bajando el mentón hasta casi apoyarlo en el pecho—, y sé que es la tontería más grande del mundo pero… odio cuando somos diferentes en situaciones como ésta.

—Ok, pero hay una diferencia enorme entre pedirme que sea tu novio ficticio a… eso. Porque no te ofendas, eres una chica linda y todo, pero de nuevo, soy gay.

—Andi…

—Gay, gay, gay —repitió éste cada vez un poco más alto, pero no tanto como para que un tercero se enterara—. Pídeme lo que quieras, hasta te llevaré a una típica cita un sábado por la noche, pero no eso.

—¿Por qué no? —Exigió Bill una explicación. Andreas reconoció en ella la terquedad que tanto la caracterizaba, y con ello llegó la revelación de que uno de los dos iba a ganar, y no iba a ser él—. ¿Tan repulsiva te resulto?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Por supuesto que no! Somos amigos, mejores amigos, hasta hemos comido helado con la misma cuchara, ¿por qué dices eso tan horrible, joder? No me das asco, ya te lo dije.

—Es porque eres gay —musitó Bill monocorde, y Andreas asintió.

—Exacto.

Bill hesitó antes de hablar, y previa a la primera palabra, se humedeció los labios. —Yo… yo siempre creí que Tom y yo seríamos iguales en todo, que así debía ser porque somos gemelas y nuestro vínculo es tan… tan nuestro. En cambio ahora… Y no me refiero sólo al cabello o a la ropa, sino que nuestros gustos se han vuelto diferentes. Ella escucha una música que yo no soporto, y lo mismo dice de las canciones que me agradan a mí. Tom tiene nuevas amistades, y mamá dice que eso es sano, pero yo no lo creo así. Y en verdad odio que ahora ella ha besado a alguien y yo no.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Andreas, preocupado de lo que Bill le acababa de revelar—. ¿Por qué lo odias tanto? ¿Se trata de Tom o de Bastian?

—De los dos, supongo. No sé —estalló Bill—, ¡no lo sé!

—Ok —la sorprendió Andreas posando las manos sobre sus hombros—. Lo haré.

—¿Uh?

—Te voy a besar, así que cierra los ojos o algo. No me veas, y tampoco me critiques. Recuerda que también es mi primera vez.

Bill asintió una vez, y su labio inferior tembló en un pequeño tic nervioso.

Aspirando aire a profundidad, Andrea no midió la fuerza con la que unió sus bocas, y los dos se retiraron apenas rozar los labios a causa del golpe.

—¡Ough! —Gimoteó Bill, y Andreas se expresó en términos similares.

—No es porque lo seas, pero… ¡no mariconees, Andi! Bésame como un hombre —dijo Bill, sujetando a su amigo por las mejillas y volviendo a juntar sus bocas en un beso más calmado y provisto de delicadeza que el anterior.

Si Andreas opuso resistencia, ésta se desvaneció cuando al cabo de unos segundos sus párpados se cerraron por inercia. A escondidas del otro, cada uno pensó que el beso era agradable, nada fuera de este universo, pero decente, aunque húmedo… Y con el cuidado del cual su primer roce había carecido, se separaron hasta quedar a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.

—Wow…

—Sí, wow…

—Pero sigo siendo gay.

—Oh, uhm… —Bill se cubrió los ojos con una mano—. Creo… que yo también. O mejor dicho, estoy segura de que así es. Jo-der.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

Andreas suspiró. —Eso… explica mucho.

Bill suspiró. —Y que lo digas.

Sus problemas no habían hecho sino enredarse en torno a su cuello un poco más.

 

No es que Bill esperara de Tom la repentina aceptación a su ficticio noviazgo con Andreas así como si nada y de buenas a primeras, pero de ahí a recibir la ley del hielo y un total rechazo a cualquier intento suyo por enmendarse… Decir que se sentía ofendida era poco.

Apenas regresar a casa después de haber acompañado a Andreas a la suya, Bill se encontró con que Tom había vuelto primero, y ya ocupaba el baño lavándose los dientes y lista para irse a la cama a una hora por lo demás razonable, pero que no era la habitual en ninguna de las dos.

Bill sólo alcanzó a musitar ‘Tomi’ antes de que ésta le cerrara la puerta en la cara, y de nada sirvió hacer plantón afuera del baño, porque en cuanto terminó con sus asuntos, Tom se dirigió como bólido hacia su habitación y cerró con pestillo, algo que en los doce años que tenían de vida jamás había hecho.

El rechazo tuvo un toque de humillación que hizo a Bill sentirse desnuda y expuesta. Por orgullo, permitió que Tom se saliera con la suya, y fue así como ella terminó acostada bocabajo en su cama y forzándose a no llorar.

Esa noche, y las que le siguieron a lo largo de la semana, se contaron entre las peores de su vida.

 

—Así que, Bill… —Inició conversación Simone con su hija menor días después mientras ésta le ayudaba a lavar los platos del desayuno—, ¿qué tal va todo con Tom? ¿Ya hicieron las paces?

—Uhhh… —Bill hesitó antes de responder. Fingiendo gran interés en tallar con el estropajo una pegajosa mancha de huevo, optó por el camino fácil—. Algo así.

Simone no se rindió. —¿Te importaría explicar un poco eso? Y quiero la verdad, no la versión censurada.

—Nosotras… no hemos peleado —dijo Bill, lo cual era cierto. Salvo que Tom la eludía como la peste negra, el resto marchaba sobre ruedas.

—Cierto, pero tampoco las he visto en la misma habitación por más de tres segundos. ¿Se trata de Andreas? ¿Él y Tom también quedaron en malos términos?

—¿Qué con Andreas? —Saltó Bill a la defensiva. Porque sabía que estaban a punto de tener una de esas irritantes charlas de madre e hija en donde se suponía que iban a abrir su corazón a la otra, Bill cerró la llave del agua y depositó la esponja en su sitio—. Si Tom puede tener novio, entonces yo también.

—Sabes bien que no se trata de eso.

—¡¿Entonces de qué?! Porque es injusto —bufó Bill, corta de paciencia—. Es ella la que no habla conmigo, así que por favor ve y dale este sermón a ella, que lo necesita más que yo.

—Ya la tuve —dijo Simone sin más—. Tom ya sabe cuáles son las reglas en esta casa y lo que se espera de ella ahora que tiene novio formal, y ahora es tu turno.

—¡Ma-má! —Gimoteó Bill, a punto de cubrirse la cara con las manos mojadas—. Por favor, no.

—Sí, claro que sí. Anda, ven y siéntate conmigo —le indicó Simone una de las sillas del pequeño comedor que tenían en la cocina, y Bill se dejó caer en el asiento con desgana—. No te voy a regañar. Tampoco quiero darte una monserga interminable como hizo tu abuela conmigo porque es claro que no le funcionó a ninguna de las dos… —Aludió Simone al hecho de que ella y Jörg habían sido padres con apenas veinte años recién cumplidos—. Pero tampoco me apetece dejar este asunto ir sin más porque entonces me sentiré como la peor madre en el mundo. Si igual tenemos que hacerlo, mejor antes que después, ¿correcto?

—Si se trata de sexo —barbotó Bill lo más rápido posible y con los ojos clavados en su regazo—, te juro que no ha ocurrido ni va a ocurrir entre Andreas y yo. Nosotros… no estamos preparados —endulzó a su modo la verdad. Mejor eso que admitir su estatus de posible (muy, muy probable que sí) lesbiana y sacar en el proceso a Andreas de su propio clóset—. Es más, creo que no daré ese enorme salto hasta cumplir los treinta años, así que puedes estar tranquila hasta el día de mi boda, que será por allá en el año en que Tom se corte sus rastas y use un vestido con encajes, o sea nunca.

Simone suspiró. —Cariño, no se trata de eso. Y créeme, no es la clase de conversación que esperaba tener contigo tratándose de Andreas, pero más vale ahora que nunca.

—¿Por qué tratándose de Andreas? —Preguntó Bill de lo más suspicaz—. ¿Sería diferente si fuera alguien más?

—Mmm, cómo decirlo… No es que quiera acusarlo de nada, pero ¿no has notado en Andreas unas ciertas vibras de que tal vez las chicas no sean lo suyo?

Bill fingió desconcierto. Bajo la nueva luz de que Andreas era en efecto gay, por supuesto que sí, pero no era momento de compartir con su madre semejante noticia justo cuando había anunciado su noviazgo con él con bomba y platillo. En su lugar, optó por defenderlo a capa y espada, si acaso por su propio beneficio.

—¡¿Qué?! Ay, mamá…

—Sólo digo. Es que a veces él tiene esos gestos tan extraños con las manos y-… También es expresivo de más. ¿Recuerdas cuando el invierno pasado usó ese abrigo del departamento de mujeres? Ese con los botones dorados y tan llamativo.

—Lo haces sonar como gay.

—Precisamente…

—Oh. —«Quizá yo era la única que no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora», pensó Bill, atando cabos de cómo el comportamiento de su mejor amigo había sido tan obvio. Pero incluso así, era su deber defender su supuesta heterosexualidad si es que iban a seguir con la pantomima de ser novio y novia como cualquier otra pareja—. ¿Y qué con eso? No es una señal de que por fuerza sea gay. Afeminado un poco, sí, pero es porque pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo libre conmigo y no tiene amigos hombres con los que hacer esas cosas como escupir y pasarse balones, pero no es prueba de nada. Si lo fuera, ya me lo habría dicho. Así que no, gay no.

—Puede que tengas razón —concedió Simone—, no es la primera vez en estos días que me equivoco al respecto con mis predicciones...

Bill frunció las cejas. De nuevo un comentario que dejaba mucho en el aire y que antes que pudiera cuestionar de qué se trataba, su madre ya había derivado la charla a otros derroteros—. Aclarado ese punto…

Por espacio de quince minutos, Bill soportó de lo más estoica la tan temida y capitalizada ‘Plática de Madre a Hija’ de la que tanto había aprendido en la televisión y que resultó ser un tanto diferente a lo esperado. En lugar del típico ‘no sexo la casa de los padres’ y ‘tu toque de queda es antes de las diez’, Simone les pidió mantener lo suyo a niveles decentes mientras se encontraban bajo su techo. Es decir, nada de besos de lengua frente a ella o Gordon, y tocamientos por debajo de la cintura prohibidos. Además incluyó una nueva regla en la que podían estar en su habitación pero con la puerta abierta en todo momento. Y en cuanto al tema del sexo, para mortificación de Bill, Simone le pidió primero hablar con ella antes de tomar semejante decisión. En sus palabras “sea conmigo o con Gordon con quien te sientas más en confianza, nos informas primero y no habrá regaños de ningún tipo… nos encargaremos de que estén protegidos, porque Dios sabe que no tenemos edad para ser abuelos”, dicho con total resignación. Por el resto, no se realizó ningún cambio. Bill y Andreas podían ir y venir a su antojo, siempre y cuando avisaran dónde estarían y una hora tentativa de regreso.

—Y recuerda —cerró Simone con broche de oro su monólogo—, de ser necesario… Gordon todavía tiene su bat de béisbol a la mano.

—Ugh, mamá… —Hizo Bill una mueca—. ¿También le dijiste eso a Bastian?

—Bueno, ese fue Gordon y a él le salió mejor la amenaza. El pobre chico hasta palideció.

—Con Andreas no será necesario, ¿ok? —Le aseveró Bill—. Nuestra… relación es de lo más equilibrada, con respeto y esas cosas. Gordon puede ir guardando su bat. —«O mejor no», pensó Bill con cierta malicia, imaginando a su padrastro detrás del rastro de Bastian—. ¿Es todo?

—Es todo —finalizó Simone—. Ahora ve y disfruta de tu primer amor, ¡pero con moderación! Recuerda que soy muy joven para ser abuela.

Bill se forzó a no poner los ojos en blanco ante lo irrisorio de la idea; no quería echar a perder su actuación tan burdamente.

Enfilando escaleras arriba a su cuarto, Bill dio por finalizada esa parte de su plan. Un punto menos en su lista de pendientes, y seguía enterrar el hacha de la guerra con Tom. Ya que el abordaje sutil no había dado resultados, era hora de sacar sus mejores armas.

Resoluta a que de ese día no pasaban sin reconciliarse, Bill se sentó sobre la cama de Tom y fijó su vista en el reloj digital que ésta tenía sobre el buró. Apenas eran pasadas de las diez, y Tom seguramente no volvería hasta muy en la tarde, pero daba igual.

Bill no se iba a mover de ahí; costara lo que costara, Tom tendría que hablar con ella.

 

Tras acampar toda la tarde en la habitación de Tom, Bill terminó por quedarse dormida en la cama de ésta, y así fue como Tom la encontró cuando regresó a casa, ya pasadas de las ocho. Cubierta de sudor y polvo tras varias caídas queriendo perfeccionar un nuevo truco con la patineta, Tom no se molestó en tomar un baño antes, sino que directo se plantó al lado de la figura dormida de su gemela y la sacudió bruscamente por el hombro hasta hacerla notar su presencia.

—Hey, despierta. Largo de mi cuarto.

—T-Tomi… —Balbuceó Bill con modorra. En la habitación no se veían sino sombras alargadas, y un levísimo tono naranja quemado que anunciaba los últimos minutos del atardecer. Bill no recordaba haberse quedado dormida, pero por la pastosidad en su boca, supuso que de eso hacía ya un par de horas.

—¡Fuera de aquí! —Tiró Tom de ella con más brusquedad que antes—. Vete a tu habitación de una vez por todas.

—No —le plantó cara Bill—, no me iré hasta que no hagamos las paces.

Tom bufó. —No es una pregunta. He dicho, ¡largo de aquí!

Bill denegó con la cabeza, y presa de la desesperación por verse rechazada con tal aspereza, se incorporó a medias hasta que sus brazos rodearon a Tom por la cintura. Su gemela olía a césped recién cortado, sudor y un cierto deje a desodorante de hombre (que ella supuso era el de Bastian), y no la dejó ir a pesar de que Tom lanzó contra ella golpes con el puño cerrado.

Bill lloró cuando un puñetazo le dio directo en una costilla, pero ni así osó soltar a Tom. Antes prefería cortarse un dedo que dejarla ir.

—No me lastimes —suplicó cuando sobre su espalda llovieron más golpes—. ¡Tomi, por favor!

Su gemela se detuvo con los puños en alto y la respiración agitada. De poderla ver, Bill la habría encontrado irreconocible con las mejillas húmedas de sus propias lágrimas y el rostro rojo por la rabia.

—¡¿Por qué?! —Exigió Tom saber—. ¡¿Por qué, maldita sea, Bill?!

—Lo siento, lo siento —repitió con ella la retahíla de disculpas que días antes le había dado a Andreas. En su nueva vida como mentirosa, ese patrón parecía proclive a repetirse. Con exactitud, no descifraba cuál era en concreto el problema que Tom tenía con ella, pero daba igual, porque Bill haría lo que fuera necesario para enmendarse, incluso implorar de rodillas si Tom así se lo exigía como ofrenda de paz.

—¡Lo siento no basta! —Retrocedió Tom con el peso de Bill colgando de su cintura. El movimiento resultó ser torpe y por poco cayeron al suelo; incluso así, Bill se mantuvo tenaz en su propósito de no dejarla ir a cualquier precio. —¡Es que-…! ¡Andreas era nuestro mejor amigo! ¿No pensaste al menos en eso?

—Andreas _es_ nuestro mejor amigo —replicó Bill, enfatizando lo que ella creyó que era el punto crucial.

Tom por su parte, le demostró cuán equivocada estaba. —No, era nuestro mejor amigo, ahora es tu maldito novio y todo se ha echado a perder entre los tres.

—¿Por qué? —Exigió Bill saber, apretando más los brazos en torno a Tom.

—Por qué —ironizó Tom como si la pregunta fuera de lo más estúpida para una respuesta por demás obvia—. ¿Es que acaso te estrangulaste con el cordón umbilical al nacer y naciste idiota? ¿Todo te lo tengo que explicar con manzanitas y naranjas?

Bill tragó a pesar del nudo que le cerraba la garganta. —No me llames idiota… —Balbuceó con el rostro pegado al estómago de Tom.

—Pues lo eres, que lo sepas. Y lo has arruinado todo. Ahora no podré ver a Andreas a la cara sin sentir extraño, y cuando ustedes dos terminen se habrán ido por el caño todos estos años de amistad.

—No es cierto.

—Sí lo es —replicó Tom mordaz—. Nada volverá a ser igual y será tu culpa y la de nadie más. Siempre vas y lo arruinas todo para mí, Bill. ¡Todo!

—¡Jódete, Tom! —Soltó Bill a su gemela y la empujó con fuerza. El enojo que de pronto corría por sus venas al sentirse agraviada le dio la energía necesaria para lanzar a Tom contra la pared—. Si tanto piensas eso, pues continúa. Para lo que me importa. No tengo que demostrarte nada a ti ni a nadie.

Tom la miró con ojos grandes y asustados. Usualmente era de ellas dos Bill la que mantenía la compostura hasta el final; sin necesidad de expresarlo en forma verbal, Tom entendió que se había pasado de la raya.

—Billie…

—Y una mierda, Tom. No me llames así —resopló Bill, limpiándose con rabia las lágrimas que todavía tenía en las mejillas—. Y tienes toda la maldita razón del mundo: Soy una idiota. Una completa y total idiota por venir aquí a hacer las paces contigo cuando la del problema eres tú. ¿No te gusta que Andreas sea mi novio? Pues bienvenida al club, ¡porque yo odio que estés con Bastian!

—No es lo mismo… —Murmuró Tom, desviando la mirada en otra dirección—. Si terminamos no habrá consecuencias, será un adiós y ya. En cambio tú y Andreas…

—No tienes idea de nada —dijo Bill con voz monocorde—, pero tampoco le voy a explicar porque tu dura cabezota de concreto no te permitiría entender.

—¡Muy bien entonces, porque no quiero saber nada de ese asunto! —Cruzándose de brazos, Tom apretó la mandíbula—. Haz lo que quieras; tú y Andreas hagan lo que quieran. No me interesa. Pero cuando se arrepientan, no quiero que vengan llorando conmigo.

Las aletas de la nariz de Bill se contrajeron. Alzando la barbilla, Bill le dedicó una expresión de desdén. —Así será, no te preocupes.

Sin darle tiempo a Tom de reaccionar, abandonó la habitación, y ésta permaneció pasmada, incrédula de lo rápido que había escalada su castillo de naipes y la facilidad con la que se había desmoronado.

Sin ser consciente de sus acciones, Tom golpeó la pared con un puño cerrado, y de sus labios emanó una única palabra: “Bill”.

Ahora era su turno de hacer una jugada.

 

Bocabajo y con el rostro hundido entre dos almohadas, Bill se llevó una agridulce sorpresa cuando antes de la marca de los quince minutos, Tom apareció en su habitación, y contrita, expresó en tres sílabas lo que desde un inicio habría servido para terminar la guerra entre las dos antes de que escalara a esos niveles.

—Lo siento…

Bill inhaló hasta el límite de sus pulmones, aire tibio de su propia respiración, y salvo ese pequeño gesto, no dio muestras de reconocimiento. Si Tom quería enmendarse, tendría que esforzarse un poco más.

—Sé que actué como una lunática, ¿vale? —El colchón se hundió a su costado, y Bill adivinó que Tom se había sentado—. Y no debí golpearte o decir esas cosas… Porque no eres ninguna idiota. Somos gemelas. No similares en apariencia, pero idénticas en el resto, y si yo no soy una idiota, tampoco tú.

—Mmm.

—Bueno, tal vez yo sí lo soy un poco, pero es que…

—¿Sí? —Se atrevió Bill a girar la cabeza de tal manera que bajo su flequillo se veían sus ojos y la punta de la nariz roja de tanto llorar—. Prosigue.

—No me gusta para nada que salgas con Andreas —dijo Tom con fastidio, como si para ella ese asunto estuviera por demás zanjado y sólo estuvieran dándole vueltas innecesarias—. Ya está, lo he dicho.

—Es tu opinión —apuntó Bill—, y no por ello estás en lo correcto.

—Pero-…

—Y además —prosiguió Bill un par de octavas más alto para hacerse escuchar—, a mí no me gusta que seas novia de Bastian, pero toca joderse, ¿eh? —Sentenció con tal amargura, que Tom terminó por compartir con ella el regusto.

—No es lo mismo.

—¿Ah sí? —La retó Bill a demostrarlo. Incorporándose sobre uno de sus codos, Bill arqueó una ceja y exigió una respuesta—. ¿Y según tú por qué es eso? Porque desde mi perspectiva, es el mismo caso.

—Hay una muy buena lista de razones… —Murmuró Tom, vencida por la tenacidad que Bill estaba demostrando, y desviando la mirada hacia su regazo.

—Pues quiero escuchar esas razones que mencionas, Tom. Porque honestamente…

—Eres mi hermana pequeña —barbotó Tom al interrumpirla—. Y no tienes que recordarme que se trata de sólo diez estúpidos minutos, porque da igual; para mí se sienten como diez años. Así fuera un segundo, seguirías siendo mi hermanita… y yo quiero protegerte. Siempre. De quien sea. Incluso de Andreas, por muy mejor amigo que sea de las dos. Yo siento que no te merece.

Conmovida hasta el tuétano por la repentina muestra de afecto, a Bill le tembló el labio inferior, pero se reprimió puesto que no valía como razonamiento para una semana completa de indiferencia. Tom tendría que esmerarse un poco más.

—¿Y te das cuenta al menos de lo hipócrita que suenas? Me quieres proteger de Andreas, la única persona en el mundo aparte de ti, mamá o Gordon, que sería incapaz de lastimarme. Y en el proceso me haces sentir como una mierdecilla que ensucia tu zapato.

—¡Ya dije que lo sentía!

—Me golpeaste… —Dijo Bill en un susurro, y sus palabras tuvieron el mismo efecto en Tom que si ésta la hubiera abofeteado. Una expresión de aflicción empañó el rostro de Tom—. Yo también quiero lo mejor para ti, y sería capaz de las peores venganzas si Bastian se atreviera a tocarte un pelo sin tu consentimiento, pero…

—No es lo mismo.

—¿Porque Bastian no es nuestro amigo de la infancia? No, en eso tienes razón. Él es prácticamente un desconocido, pero ¿y qué?

—¿Cómo que ‘y qué’? —Chilló Tom, inclinando el torso al frente y reduciendo la distancia entre las dos—. ¿Realmente eres tan…?

—¿Tan qué, Tom? Porque si me vuelves a llamar idiota, juro que te romperé la nariz.

Tom bufó. Con una agilidad propia de ella, sujetó a Bill por las muñecas y la hizo rodar sobre el colchón hasta tenerla a su merced. Bill pataleó pero de nada le sirvió con Tom sentada sobre su estómago e inmovilizándola de cintura para arriba.

—Si no me sueltas, voy a gritar, y mamá vendrá y haré que te castiguen, Tom. Lo juro —siseó Bill, harta de ser siempre ella la que perdía las peleas una vez que pasaban a la parte física. Tom podía ser su gemela, y a simple vista ser iguales anatómicamente, pero al final del día era Tom y no ella quien vencía cuando pasaban a la fuerza bruta.

—No, escúchame de una vez por todas —apretó Tom el agarre de sus dedos, y Bill lloriqueó cuando la presión en torno a sus muñecas se volvió insoportable—. ¿No puedes al menos ponerte por un minuto en mis zapatos? ¿Entender esto desde mi perspectiva?

—Tú no lo haces desde la mía, no sé por qué debería de hacer por ti lo que no haces por mí —masculló Bill, ladeando la cabeza porque la cercanía con Tom se estaba volviendo abrumadora—. Sólo repites lo mismo como un perico. Que si Andreas es nuestro amigo, que lo voy a arruinar todo, pero ni por un segundo se te ha ocurrido en esa triste neurona solitaria que te queda que quizá…

—¿Quizá qué?

—Que quizá Andi y yo estamos destinados a ser… —Mintió Bill con una terrible opresión en el pecho. Los ojos se le humedecieron de nueva cuenta, y aunque su cerebro le pedía callarse de una vez por todas, su boca siguió por impulso—. Haciendo a un lado todo, ¿por qué tú puedes ser novia de Bastian y yo no de Andreas, uh? ¿Por qué?

—Porque… —Tom se humedeció los labios y el agarre de sus manos en torno a Bill se volvió laxo.

—¿Ves? Tus argumentos no tienen convicción. Cualesquiera que sean tus razones por las cuales no quieres que Andi y yo estemos juntos, no se trata de que seamos amigos de la infancia o que nuestro lazo pueda cambiar. E incluso si es así… es mi decisión, _nuestra_ decisión, de Andreas y mía, y no te incumbe, Tom.

Inesperada, así definió Bill la lágrima que le cayó en el cuello y que pertenecía a Tom, y bajo la misma categoría entró la pregunta que su gemela le formuló al cabo de un rato de silencio.

—¿Estás enamorada de él? Es decir, ¿le quieres?

Bill suspiró. A pesar de lo mucho que deseaba cobrárselo a Tom, pudo más su conexión como gemelas que una venganza de lo más infantil.

—Le… le quiero, por supuesto. Es mi mejor amigo.

—Ya, pero ¿le amas? ¿Cómo mamá a Gordon?

—¿Amas tú a Bastian?

Tom desdeñó la posibilidad con un sonido gutural. —Por supuesto que no. Apenas empezamos a salir juntos, es demasiado pronto para decir siquiera que me gusta, ni hablar de eso otro.

—Pues… Ahí tienes mi respuesta —murmuró Bill, todavía con el rostro volteado para dar el perfil. Agotada después de una semana completa en malos términos con Tom, darle cierre a su pelea la dejó en la periferia de su resistencia.

Tom pareció quedarse satisfecha con esa respuesta, y en un estado similar al de Bill, se recostó sobre su cuerpo hundiendo la nariz en el área de su cuello, justo donde se le juntaba el cabello.

—No estoy diciendo que lo apruebe ni nada de eso, pero… está bien si tú y Andreas… uhm… —Tom se movió y al hacerlo sus labios rozaron la piel de Bill justo debajo del lóbulo; un escalofrío las recorrió a ambas como si empezara en la punta del pie de una y acabara en la yema de los dedos de la otra—. Sólo no se besen y hagan cosas de adultos, ugh…

—Demasiado tarde —dijo Bill, riéndose después ante la expresión horrorizada de Tom—. Ya nos besamos.

—Mierda, yo pensé que te referías a… eso otro.

—¿Después de tener la charla con mamá? Nah. Ni loca.

—Menos mal —gruñó Tom, enviando bocanadas de aire tibio contra el cuello de Bill y haciéndola temblar en el proceso—, porque si no tendría que enterrar un cadáver en el jardín de atrás y no creo que a Gordon o a mamá le pareciera apropiado, por la peste y eso.

—¿El suyo o el mío?

—No lo sé. No me apetece pensarlo, mmm… —Rodeando a Bill con sus brazos, Tom las maniobró hasta quedar de lado a lado y abrazadas.

—Estuvo bien.

—¿Uh?

—El beso, quiero decir —sacó Bill otra vez a colación el tema—. Andreas fue mi primer beso y yo el suyo.

—Ah.

—¿Bastian fue el tuyo?

—Sí, algo así… —Murmuró Tom sin ahondar—. Obvio que yo no el suyo, pero no me importa. No es como si… nah, olvídalo.

—Ahora me dices —exigió Bill saber, pellizcando a Tom en el costado hasta que ésta cedió.

—Ok, ok —se explicó Tom—. Lo que dice decir es que… en realidad no me importa. Soy la tercera novia que Bastian ha tenido, más otras dos chicas con las que salió pero nunca lo formalizaron. Igual podría ser la número veinte, y seguiría sin importarme.

—¿Es porque no lo quieres?

—Es porque… Exacto. Es divertido, nos la pasamos bien, y besa rico, pero… No sé, ¿qué ocurre con esas mariposas que supuestamente me aletearían en el estómago al estar con él? ¿Dónde se encuentran, hibernando en las costas de África o qué?

«Es porque no se trata del indicado», pensó Bill con satisfacción, acurrucándose contra su gemela hasta que sus cuerpos se amoldaron al de la otra.

—Sé bien a qué te refieres. Me pasa lo mismo con Andreas. O sea, me gusta pero de momento es eso, y está bien, ¿sabes?

—¿Sí? Qué bueno —dijo Tom, acompañando sus palabras de un bostezo largo—. Así que es una posibilidad que no estemos destinadas, ni yo a Bastian ni tú a Andreas. Quizá… porque ya lo estamos la una con la otra y un tercero, o cuarto, saldrían sobrando entre las dos.

Bill sonrió. —Me gusta tu idea, y de haber sabido que eso bastaba para tranquilizarte, te lo habría dicho desde aquella cena.

—Unf… Ni me la recuerdes. Todavía tengo pesadillas.

—Andreas es quien tiene pesadillas y te involucran, así que tranquilízalo, haz algo. No dejes que todo se ponga raro entre nosotros tres. Hagan las paces.

Tom abrió la boca dispuesta a alegar, pero en su lugar calló. —Está bien —concedió—. Mañana sin falta.

—Eso me gusta. —Bostezando a su vez, Bill entrelazó las manos por detrás de la espalda de Tom y deslizó una pierna suya entre las de Tom—. ¿Te quedarás esta noche conmigo?

La respuesta llegó como un beso largo y húmedo que se posó en la comisura de sus labios. Tom no se disculpó, y Bill no pidió explicación alguna. En su lugar, se contentaron con mirarse a los ojos en la penumbra creciente de la habitación hasta que se hizo tarde y el sueño las venció.

Sin que después fuera necesario explicarlo, esa noche la una soñó con la otra.

 

/*/*/*/*


	5. 5.- Escaramujo: Felicidad efímera: “Los días felices pasan demasiado rápido”.

**5.- Escaramujo: Felicidad efímera: “Los días felices pasan demasiado rápido”.**

 

Por sugerencia de la propia Tom, Bill invitó a Andreas a su casa la tarde siguiente, y le previno desde un inicio que no estarían a solas.

—¿Qué, van a estar tus padres? —Preguntó Andreas sin comprender el tono enigmático con el que Bill se lo había comunicado—. Porque no hay problema en ello.

—Nop —dijo Bill recalcando la ‘p’ con un golpe que sonó como una burbuja al reventarse en el auricular del teléfono—. Es Tom, con Bastian. Los cuatro juntos.

—Uhhh… Erm… Qué cosas…

La línea se quedó silenciosa por espacio de varios segundos, por lo que Bill golpeteó la bocina con el dedo índice, intrigada de si Andreas había colgado o estaba en estado de shock que le impedía articular.

—Y-Yo… creo que tengo planes para mañana. Y antes de que preguntes, creo que también para el día siguiente, y el que le sigue a ese, y-…

—Andi, tranquilo —interrumpió Bill la retahíla de excusas que su rubio y falso novio le estaba dando—. Tom ya no está molesta contigo. Es más, fue su idea que nos reuniéramos mañana los cuatro, dijo que nos divertiremos mucho como en los viejos tiempos, así que… Tienes que venir. Es una orden de novia posesiva, o como quieras interpretarlo, pero ven. No me dejes pasar por esto sola.

—¿Qué? ¿Tanto miedo tienes de quedar traumada si los ves besarse en vivo y en directo?

—Peor. Temo por su integridad. Si Bastian intenta algo más que compartir el aire que Tom respira, te juro que hasta podría sacarle los ojos con las uñas.

—Eres capaz. Te creo —fue la sobria respuesta de Andreas, seguida de un suspiro de resignación—. Supongo que podría ir un rato y vigilarte… Eso si en verdad Tom promete no ponerse intensa y hacerme una llave de lucha libre en cuanto me vislumbre.

—Nah, qué va. Ya lo acordamos. No es que esté al cien por ciento convencida de lo nuestro, pero tampoco se te va a lanzar encima. Erm, sólo intentemos mantener el espectáculo de nuestro amor en niveles mínimos y decentes. O mejor aún, copiemos a Tom y a Bastian. Así será imposible fallar, y Tom no tendrá con qué reclamarme puesto que ella ya lo hizo antes. ¿A que es perfecto mi plan?

—Claro, porque si Bastian le mete la mano bajo la blusa, yo también estaré encantado de hacerlo —ironizó Andreas, y su tono no pasó desapercibido para Bill, que entrecerró los ojos y gruñó.

—No lo digas ni de broma, Andi…

—Entonces no me pidas más de lo que puedo darte, ¿ok? Porque marco mi línea con los besos. Hay una diferencia enorme entre cerrar los ojos y fingir que eres otro chico, sin ánimo de ofender, pero si tengo que tocarte por debajo de la ropa me voy a llevar dos grandes decepciones.

—Así que digas grandes, uhm… —Bill bufó—. Olvídalo, ¿va? Ya entendí tu punto, pero ayúdame, Andi. No podemos dejar que Tom nos presuma su noviazgo mientras nosotros dos parecemos críos de kindergarten a su lado. Tenemos que estar en su misma liga.

—Ugh… Ok, lo haré, pero contará como tu regalo de cumpleaños y también el de Navidad porque esto es inmenso. Y sólo puedes pedirme que repita lo que Bastian le haga a Tom-…

—Y yo te haré lo que Tom a Bastian —agregó Bill, sólo para captar a través de la bocina el ruido de lo que ella suponía era la cabeza de Andreas golpeando la pared más cercana.

—Lo que hago por ti… Esto no viene como parte del contrato de amigo gay. Una cosa es ir de compras contigo y darte consejos de maquillaje y chicos, y otro muy diferente… esto. Sea lo que sea.

—Te pagaré con creces, lo juro —se comprometió Bill, aliviada de que Andreas hubiera dado su brazo a torcer y juntos pudieran continuar con su charada frente a Tom.

—Ok, tenemos un trato —cerró Andreas, y durante el resto de su conversación él y Bill planearon minuciosamente cada pequeño aspecto de su siguiente encuentro. Desde la ropa que se iban a poner (coordinados para dar la apariencia de compenetración) hasta los motes cariñosos con los que se iban a llamar el uno al otro (Andreas terminó siendo ‘tesorín’ y Bill ‘gatita’). Del resto, ya se encargarían llegado el momento. Bill tampoco quería dar la imagen forzada de haberlo ensayado de antemano, así que se limitó a indicarle a Andreas que fuera caballeroso, y si todo fallaba, que al menos la tratara como esperaba ser tratado él en el futuro por su posible novio ideal.

—Será coser y cantar entonces —rió éste—, haberlo dicho desde un inicio. Te abriré las puertas y te ofreceré a cada rato comida, bebida y masajes en los pies.

—Deja los masajes de lado y estaremos bien —rió Bill a su vez.

Recordándole una vez más que viniera a las tres en punto y fuera puntual, Bill se despidió de Andreas y presionó el botón de finalizar llamada.

—Ay, Andi, siempre con tus cosas —murmuró para sí, divertida de las ocurrencias de su amigo.

Pensando todavía en lo de antes, Bill chilló de sorpresa cuando al darse media vuelta, se encontró con Tom, observándola cruzada de brazos y el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—¡Maldita sea, Tom! —Expresó Bill su malestar, llevándose una mano a la altura del corazón, aunque a esas alturas, lo sentía más cerca de la garganta que en la cavidad torácica—. No me espantes así, caray.

Tom alzó ambas manos en señal de rendición. —Yo no hice nada, fuiste tú la que se alteró. Y ya sabes lo que cuenta el refrán: Si te asustas así, es tu consciencia la que te delata…

—Bah, qué tontería —la desdeñó Bill, para nada confiándose en la tranquilidad con la que Tom la estaba tratando. Por si acaso, y aparentando indiferencia, Bill dejó caer una pequeña bomba—. A todo esto, ¿qué hacías ahí? ¿Me estabas espiando?

Tom denegó con la cabeza, pero sus cejas se alzaron un poco, justo como ocurría cuando mentía. «¡Bingo!», celebró Bill su victoria.

—Anda, ¿qué escuchaste?

—Nada, nada, excepto que… ¿Tesorín? —Se burló Tom con una media sonrisa y jugueteando con su más reciente adquisición: El piercing que pendía de la esquina de su boca. La escena, si es que Bill era honesta consigo misma, resultó ser un tanto excitante.

—Uhhh, ya sabes… Él es mi tesorín y yo su —Bill carraspeó y el color escarlata del bochorno le subió por el cuello— su gatita —finalizó en un susurro.

—Oh.

—Sí, uhm, seguramente tú y Bastian también tienen apodos.

—No, yo Tom, él Bastian —bromeó Tom en el mismo tono en que lo haría Tarzán—. Pero es… lindo. Digo, un poco cursi y tiene una falla, pero quién soy yo para meterme donde no me llaman.

—¿Una falla? —Repitió Bill—. ¿De qué hablas?

—¿Gatita? Nah, más bien… Mäuschen. Ratoncita. —Ajena al repentino brillo que de pronto resplandecía en los ojos de su gemela, Tom prosiguió—. Es lo más lógico, ¿no? Porque tienes esa naricita tan tierna, eres igual de asustadiza y te emociones con facilidad… Por no hablar de tus dientes.

—Ow, Tom —se cubrió Bill la boca—, tenías que arruinarlo.

—Tus dientes están bien, no hagas drama.

—Eso lo dices porque los tuyos no son como los míos —rezongó Bill, molesta por no haber hecho caso de pequeña a su madre cuando ésta la advirtió que chuparse el pulgar traería consigo consecuencias funestas. Como cualquier otra madre, había tenido razón, y ahí estaba Bill pagando por sus errores con una dentadura que la hacía sentirse consciente de sus irregularidades. Nuevamente, Bill se juró que en cuanto fueran famosas y nadaran en dinero, se arreglaría los dientes sin falta.

—No, lo digo porque en verdad exageras. Son tuyos, parte de tu look y me gustan —dijo Tom, tirando de la mano de Bill hasta que ella se la retiró de la boca—. Lo siento si te hice sentir mal.

—Entonces no me digas Mäuschen… —Musitó Bill, bajando la mirada al suelo.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando Tom la hizo mirarla a los ojos mientras le elevaba el mentón. —No puedo evitarlo. Andreas puede decirte gatita todo lo que quiera, para mí tú serás mi Mäuschen.

—Tomi…

Presa de un extraño impulso, Bill se acercó a Tom y redujo la distancia entre ambas hasta que sus pies colindaron. Si Tom encontró extraño el gesto, no lo demostró. En su lugar, usó su mano libre para posarla en la cintura de Bill y apretar con extrema cautela.

De haber contado con unos segundos de sobra, Bill no estaba segura de qué habría ocurrido. Su primer instinto le gritaba ‘¡bésala!’ como si fuera la mejor idea del mundo, y Bill habría obedecido, de no ser porque en ese momento el grito de su madre las alertó y las hizo separarse.

—Bill, ¿todavía estás utilizando el teléfono? Necesito llamar al plomero, cariño, y no puedo esperar más.

—Uh, no. Ya terminé. Deja te lo llevo —respondió Bill, separándose de Tom. Sin darse media vuelta para corroborar cuál había sido la reacción de su gemela, Bill abandonó la habitación con el inalámbrico apretado fuertemente a la altura del estómago.

Como tenía que ser, Simone no pasó por alto lo agitada de su respiración y el temblor de sus dedos cuando le tendió el teléfono y musitó un escueto ‘aquí está’.

—¿Todo bien?

—Ajá —murmuró Bill, escabulléndose con prisa en dirección al segundo piso antes de que su madre tuviera oportunidad de iniciar un interrogatorio interminable.

Sin tener que esperar mucho, Simone pronto oyó una puerta cerrarse con excesiva fuerza, supuso ella, la del cuarto de Bill.

—Claro, nada pasa aquí —desdeñó Simone la afirmación anterior de Bill, pero lo dejó correr. Bastante tenía ella que hacer esa tarde como para agregar un problema más a su lista de pendientes.

Además, no transcurrió mucho antes de que Tom subiera también al piso superior y las voces alegres de las dos se convirtieran en un murmullo agradable. Muy a su pesar, Simone estaba convencida de que de haber sido ella, Bill se habría negado a abrir la puerta o puesto hosca. Y en cambio, con Tom su humor había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados del que debía estar agradecida, porque prefería mil y un veces más el alboroto de sus hijas que las malas vibras de cuando éstas estaban de mal genio.

No siempre había estado Simone feliz por haber tenido dos hijas (la adolescencia siempre había sido su gran temor), pero mientras llamaba al plomero y a sus oídos llegaba el sonido de unas risas desaforadas desde arriba, agradeció que así fuera. Más que por su bien, por el de ellas, que en conjunto, se complementaban como nadie más en el mundo.

Simone estaba segura de ello como de que eran suyas; Tom y Bill eran la una para la otra.

 

La tarde siguiente llegó más rápido de lo que Bill hubiera deseado.

Impaciente porque ya faltaban cinco para las tres y Andreas no aparecía por ningún lado, Bill se dedicó sin mucho éxito a pasearse frente a la puerta de entrada, y cada cierto número de vueltas, asomarse por la ventanilla a la espera de captar los brillos dorados del cabello de Andreas.

A la quinta ocasión en que se repitió su patrón, Tom se paró a su lado y la detuvo autoritaria con una mano sobre el hombro.

—Hey, que le vas a hacer un surco al suelo y mamá se va a enojar. Relájate, ¿quieres?, que me contagias tus nervios de fideo.

—Mmm —respondió Bill, de nueva cuenta asomándose al exterior y golpeteando el suelo para expresar su descontento—. ¿Le habrá pasado algo? Un accidente, por ejemplo… Ya es tarde.

—Todavía faltan unos minutos —recalcó Tom lo ilógico del comentario de Bill al señalar el reloj del recibido con el pulgar—. Además, Bastian seguro llega tarde como es su costumbre, así que qué más da si Andreas se demora unos minutos. No será el fin del universo conocido.

Bill le dirigió una mirada tal de incredulidad, que de haberse podido definir con palabras, seguramente la transcripción textual sería “¡¿Pero es que me estás tomando el pelo o qué?!” que hizo callar a Tom con eficacia a mitad de la oración.

—Vale, vale, yo no dije nada.

Exhalando el aire de sus pulmones, los hombros de Bill se hundieron. —Lo admito, estoy actuando una pizca irracional con todo esto…

—… seguro, sólo una pizca —ironizó Tom.

—… pero entiende que esta es una primera vez importante para las dos, así que quiero que salga perfecto, y no será así si Andreas llega tarde, Bastian también, y en medio de eso nosotras peleamos.

—Le das demasiada importancia a todas esas ñoñerías de ‘la primera vez’, y en realidad… meh —desdeñó Tom las inquietudes infundadas de Bill—. ¿Qué más da si todo sale mal? Al menos tendremos una historia graciosa de la cual reírnos en un par de años.

Bill se cruzó de brazos. No es que esperara de Tom comprensión, pero de ahí a que su gemela se burlara por el valor que ella le daba a su situación actual… le afligía.

—¿Tan malo es que quiera recordar todas estas primeras veces? ¡Por algo son primeras veces, porque jamás se volverán a repetir en la vida! Es importante para mí. Tal vez para ti no, pero… ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, Tom —exclamó, harta de pronto por toda esa tormenta que se estaban montando en el mítico vaso de agua. Si así pensaba Tom, Bill no planeaba hacerla cambiar de opinión.

—No es que no sea importante, si no que-…

Inoportuno como debía ser para la circunstancia en la que se encontraban, en timbre de la entrada repiqueteó haciéndoles saber que una de sus visitas había llegado ya.

—Mierda —masculló Tom, abriendo la puerta en su totalidad—. Hey, hola. Llegaron… —Saludó a las dos figuras que lado a lado traían idénticas sonrisas de cortesía, por si acaso un adulto era quien salía a recibirlos.

—Nos hemos encontrado en el camino, y por la descripción que me diste de él, supuse que se trataba de Andreas —dijo Bastian, siguiendo el protocolo de la casa Kaulitz de apenas cruzar el umbral, sacarse los zapatos y dejarlos en cualquier espacio libre de la repisa que tenían a un lado para esos casos.

Andreas lo imitó, y mientras se agachaba para aflojarse los cordones de sus tenis, aprovechó para intercambiar una mirada con Bill, que ésta le correspondió para dejarle saber que iban a seguir con el plan tal cual lo habían programado un día antes.

—No estaba seguro de qué íbamos a hacer, así que traje una película que me prestaron, no sé si les interese verla —dijo Bastian apenas pasaron a la sala donde se encontraba el televisor.

—¿Cuál es? —Preguntó Tom.

—El coleccionista de huesos. Es de suspense con toques de terror, y sale Angelina Jolie, así que es un doble plus.

—¿La actriz de Inocencia interrumpida? —Intervino Andreas—. ¡La conozco!

—Uhm —se tironeó Bill de la camiseta que vestía, incómoda porque de pronto Andreas hacía buenas migas con Bastian mientras que a ella le estaba costando horrores superar su aversión inicial—. Tom y yo vimos una película suya también, aunque no recuerdo bien de qué iba.

—Papá nos llevó a ver Tomb Raider la última vez que vino de visita, pero Bill se quedó dormida en la butaca del cine, por eso no sabe nada —clarificó Tom, para mortificación de Bill, que se sintió excluida.

—Podemos verla o podemos hacer algo más, ustedes deciden —dijo Bastian.

Bill lo consideró. Ver una película sonaba de lo más inocente, excepto una vez sentados y con las cortinas echadas, cualquier cosa podía ocurrir…

—Supongo que… sí, ok —cedió Bill a la presión de tres insistentes pares de ojos, seguida de Andreas y por último Tom.

Aprovechando que eran varios, Tom delegó para Bastian y Andreas la tarea de retirar los cojines del sillón grande y poner en marcha el reproductor de DVD, mientras ella y Bill preparaban los refrescos y un par de botanas para las siguientes dos horas.

Bill dio lo mejor de sí para fingir normalidad, pero como siempre, Tom vio a través de ella como nadie más en el mundo era capaz de hacerlo. Su fachada de tranquilidad se vino abajo en cuanto Tom la interceptó desde atrás apenas había terminado de poner en el microondas la bolsa de palomitas.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —Inquirió Tom, apoyando el mentón en el hombro de Bill. Ésta se encogió de hombros y se mantuvo rígida como tabla.

—Nada, no sé de qué hablas.

—Esas mentiras te funcionan con mamá, no conmigo —le recordó Tom—. ¿Es por lo de la película? Porque si no quieres, les diré yo que mejor hagamos algo más.

—No se trata de eso, Tom —murmuró Bill. Pese a estar en lo correcto (al menos en cierto punto), Bill no quiso convertirse en la mala del cuento. ¿Qué sentido tenía montar un berrinche monumental si lo único que iba a conseguir era molestar a Tom?

En su lugar, Bill se forzó a sonreír y se sacudió a Tom de encima. —No me hagas caso. Debe ser que ya pasaron más de cuatro semanas desde aquella vez y estoy sensible.

—¿Aquella vez…? Oh, mierda —recapituló Tom que ya tenían un mes de vacaciones, y por lo tanto, ya estaba dentro de los límites de lo posible el volver a recibir una visita de alas rojas—. Jo, Bill… ¿Era necesario sacarlo a colación? Ahora ya no podré pensar en nada más en toda la tarde.

«Mejor, para que mandes al cuerno a Bastian», pensó Bill con cierta malicia.

Ocupándose de los refrescos mientras Bill llenaba dos tazones de palomitas de maíz y pretzels, pronto estuvieron listas, y con ayuda de Andreas y Bastian, movieron sus botanas de la cocina a la mesa de la sala. Para entonces la película ya estaba en marcha y pausada justo antes de los cortos, y las cortinas cerradas para darle a la habitación un toque de sala de cine.

Bill hesitó antes de tomar asiento. El sillón en el que iban a sentarse era tan amplio como para que los cuatro pudieran permanecer juntos, la cuestión era, ¿qué orden pasarían a reclamar como suyo?

Tom decidió por ella, y Bill contuvo un quejido cuando su gemela se sentó en una esquina y Bastian le siguió poniéndose a su lado. Como ella misma no quería tener a Bastian a tan escasa distancia, le cedió el turno a Andreas, y ella acabó en la otra esquina, frunciendo el ceño porque más lejos imposible para Tom.

La película dio comienzo, y Bill intentó todo lo que pudo en prestar atención, fallando miserablemente en el proceso. Ni qué hacer, la película ya le parecía un muermo. Así que recargando la cabeza todo lo que pudo hacia atrás, quedó frente a ella el cuadro idóneo en el que podía espiar a Tom y a Bastian sin problemas.

A la marca de los diez minutos, Bastian no perdió tiempo en poner su brazo sobre el respaldo del sillón, y con una naturalidad que seguro tenía por haber sido novio de tantas chicas antes, colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Tom, atrayéndola hacia él idéntico a como se veía en comedias románticas.

«Bah, al menos no simuló la farsa de bostezar, porque entonces sí me habría hecho gritar de tedio», pensó Bill con reprobación. Vaya con Bastian, que no era para nada original.

Atento a sus reacciones igual que estaba ella a las de Tom, Andreas le pegó un codazo en el costado y llamó su atención.

—¿Hago lo mismo? —Preguntó en voz baja para no ser atrapados.

Bill asintió, y Andreas así lo hizo. Victoriosa porque estaba demostrándole a Tom que ella también tenía el interés de su novio, Bill se giró hacia su gemela, y recibió el equivalente emocional de un puñetazo en el estómago cuando vio que Tom apoyaba su cabeza contra el cuello de Bastian y se quedaba ahí como si se tratara de la más acolchada de las almohadas.

—Inhala, exhala, y trágatelo. Resiste —le susurró Andreas, usando la mano que tenía en su hombro para empujar la cabeza de Bill y colocársela contra su costado—. Y al menos sonríe, parece que te estoy atormentando y en realidad ésta fue tu idea en primer lugar.

—Ya sé, ya sé —gruñó Bill con una voz elevada que le hizo ganarse un puñado de palomitas de maíz en el cabello, por cortesía de Tom que detestaba perderse las secuencias de pelea que incluían balas volando en el aire con extrema precisión.

—Shhh —la mandó callar ésta, y Bill hundió el rostro entre el hombro de Andreas y el sillón. Al diablo con la película, de todos modos ya se había perdido el inicio y no le interesaba. Más razones para desearle todo tipo de mal a Bastian.

A lo largo de la siguiente media hora, Bill tuvo que soportar los ‘ohhhs’ y ‘ahhhs’ que tanto Andreas, como Tom y Bastian soltaban cada tanto antes y después de las escenas de acción, que eran muchas y en su opinión sobraban por ridículas. Mientras tanto, Bill se ocupó de mordisquearse las cutículas, hacer crujir sus nudillos y después los de Andreas, comer tres cuartas partes del tazón de botanas ella sola, y una vez, eructar como macho en celo por culpa del refresco.

Tan perdida estaba en sus propios asuntos, que casi chilló por culpa de Andreas. Específicamente, por culpa del pellizco que éste le dio en el muslo y que la hizo saltar.

Antes de tener oportunidad de reclamar, Andreas la sujetó por cada mejilla y movió los labios enunciando una única palabra: “Bésame”.

«Oh, no, oh no, oh no, lo mato, ¡juro que lo mato! ¡Y después a ella!», pensó Bill frenética. Por un costado y con la oreja de Andreas estorbando en la camino, Bill se encontró con su más grande temor. No sólo Bastian besaba a Tom, sino que además ésta parecía disfrutarlo con la misma expresión que ponía cuando comía helado de zarzamora. Y Bill sabía que ese era su sabor favorito.

La rabia dio paso a la tristeza, y fue entonces cuando Andreas se hartó de esperar y tomó por su cuenta la iniciativa de unir sus bocas. Ese beso no tuvo ni la chispa de los primeros, ni la magia que se suponía existía entre dos personas que se querían románticamente, pero gracias a la penumbra de la habitación sirvió al menos su cometido de tapadera. De frente, lo más seguro es que sus ojos abiertos e inacción fuera una señal inequívoca de lo falso de su noviazgo, pero esperaba Bill, desde el ángulo que le correspondía a Tom, con suerte parecían una pareja de lo más enamorada y feliz.

La pantomima duró un minuto cronometrado por las dos partes (en eso habían quedado) y fue Bill la que rompió el contacto. Por el rabillo del ojo miró a Tom, y su estómago dio una voltereta cuando se encontró directamente con las pupilas de Tom, atenta a sus movimientos.

Ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos, Bill decidió ser espontánea, y en un acto que le sorprendió a ella y a Andreas por igual, subió las piernas sobre el regazo de su rubio amigo y se acurrucó contra su pecho como si fuera algo que hicieran a diario. Andreas supo mantener la compostura, y le rodeó la cintura con ambos brazos a la par que besaba su cabeza y le susurraba ‘gatita’ en el volumen justo para ser íntimo, y a la vez, que Tom los escuchara.

—Bill —siseó de pronto Tom como serpiente a punto de lanzar su ataque letal, poniéndose en pie—. Acompáñame, necesito ayuda con… ya sabes.

—¿Yo sé? —Aparentó Bill inocencia desde su lugar. El ceño fruncido de Tom no dejó espacio para más, así que Bill dio un suspiro dramático, y antes de obedecer, sujetó a Andreas por la barbilla y le plantó un beso húmedo y sonoro que hizo hasta a Bastian apartar la mirada del televisor. Si se iba a ganar una reprimenda, al menos haría lo que estaba en su poder para que fuera épica.

—¿Quieres que pause la película? —Preguntó Bastian por cortesía a Tom cuando ella y Bill ya estaban saliendo de la habitación, y Tom le respondió con un gesto vago que no era ni sí ni no y que él interpretó como lo segundo.

Una vez lejos de su rango de audición, Tom se dio media vuelta y enfrentó a Bill empujándola sin miramientos contra la pared con un dedo índice largo y acusador.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa? —Le espetó—. ¿En serio era necesario que le revisaras a Andreas las amígdalas con tanta exactitud? Por Dios santo, era casi obsceno.

—Lo mismo hacías con Bastian, así que no veo cuál es el problema.

—El problema es que… —Tom bufó, y en ello reveló cuánto le molestaba lo ocurrido—. _Odio_ verte así con Andreas. Hace que me den ganas de estrangularlo por siquiera atreverse a… —De improviso, Tom apretó las manos en puños, y poco faltó para que golpeara el muro. Como bastante tenían con Georg y su muñeca lastimada, Bill optó por detener a Tom antes de que su gemela cometiera un error que afectara no sólo su salud, sino también a la banda.

Adivinando sus intenciones, Bill la rodeó con los brazos, y en el roce sintió como la rabia se evaporaba del cuerpo de Tom hasta que ésta quedó laxa en su abrazo.

—Tomi…

Tom suspiró, y para asombro de Bill que últimamente había aprendido a acostumbrarse al rechazo de su gemela, entrelazó sus dedos por encima de la parte baja de su espalda.

—Sé que dije que iba a tolerarlo y todo eso, pero me hierve la sangre cuando te veo así con Andreas. Si aún se tratara del Andi de siempre no me importaría que te besara porque estaría segura que no sería más de una de sus estúpidas bromas, pero… cuando pienso en las intenciones que podría tener contigo ahora… —En sus brazos, Bill sintió el cambio cuando Tom la estrujó con fuerza, como si temiere que al menor descuido, Andreas fuera capaz de robarla de su lado.

Quitando lo posesivo y que en cualquier otra persona le habría repelido tanta obsesión insana, la idea de ser atesorada con tanto ardor hizo a Bill que tal vez, sólo tal vez, Tom experimentaba la misma clase de celos que la hacían sufrir a ella cuando la veía con Bastian.

—Andi es el mismo Andi de siempre.

—El Andi de siempre no se atrevería a tocarte porque…

—¿Por qué, Tom?

—Porque tendría bien claro que eres mía —finalizó Tom con un gruñido—. Maldito idiota que no sabe respetar lo ajeno…

—Sigo siendo tuya, en serio —murmuró Bill, respirando de su piel el aroma que para ella representaba la paz, la confianza, y a Tom—, de nadie más que tuya y yo-…

—¿Bill? —Las interrumpió Andreas, su semblante perdiendo el color en fracción de segundos—. Oh.

En presencia de un tercero, Tom volvió a ser la de antes, y eso implicaba no demostrar que su vínculo con Bill rayaba en lo simbiótico por medio de un cordón umbilical invisible para todos menos ellas dos. Apartándose con cierta rudeza en los ademanes, Tom se disculpó anunciando que necesitaba ir al sanitario y los dejó a solas en el pasillo que conectaba la sala con la cocina.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —Profirió Andreas son la boca ligeramente abierta—. Fue como si… woah.

Conmocionada por la intensidad del momento vivido, Bill se peinó el cabello con los dedos y rió de pura histeria. —Dime que no fui sólo yo testigo de sus celos. Porque eran celos… ¿verdad?

—Lo eran —compartió Andreas con ella su turbación—, no hay ninguna duda de ello. Celos, el demonio de los ojos verdes en acción.

Tom no sólo era más controlada que Bill, sino que su represión a veces le ganaba el mote de maniática, e incluso así, bien sabían ellos dos que lo único que Tom revelaba de sí era la punta del iceberg. Debajo de toda aquella impasibilidad, se encontraba un volcán que amenaza con estallar bajo la presión correcta. Haber presenciado tal arrebato de su parte era… asombroso.

Terrorífico, definió Bill, con las piernas temblorosas y el estómago contraído en un nudo.

Tom estaba celosa, y el conocimiento de que le había dado una cucharada de su propia medicina era poder. Ahora era turno de Bill de tener la jugada ganadora, e iba a reclamar su premio.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Ahora continúas como si nada hubiera pasado. Demuéstrale que es un partida de dos y tú eres su contrincante rival —dijo Andreas, entrelazando su brazo con el de Bill y guiándola de vuelta a la sala donde la película seguía como si nada, y Bastian esperaba por ellos comiendo golosinas y atento a la pantalla.

—¿Y Tom? —Les preguntó al ver que eran ellos dos sin la presencia de la mayor de las gemelas.

—Baño —respondió Bill con un desagrado mal disimulado, pero al percatarse de que Bastian en realidad no tenía ninguna culpa en todo ese asunto, dulcificó su tono—: seguro que no tarda.

—Ah, ok.

Ocupando sus asientos de antes, Bill y Andreas optaron por mantener el contacto físico en lo mínimo (por salud mental de Tom, ya que una crisis sería contraproducente), a excepción de acurrucarse sin que por ello sus roles fueran diferentes a los de antes de ‘iniciar’ su noviazgo.

Así fue como los encontró Tom, y salvo por los labios apretados en una finísima línea, no dio muestras de verse afectada. En su lugar se sentó al lado de Bastian, y cuando éste hizo amagos de pasarle el brazo por los hombros como antes, Tom se lo sacudió con un cierto deje de irritación. Detrás de la impertérrita fachada de indiferencia, Bill distinguió la inconfundible llama que desde dentro la consumía. Sólo era cuestión para que su máscara cayera en mil pedazos, y Bill estaría ahí para presenciarlo.

No era lo que había planeado para la tarde, pero Bill lo aceptó como una especie de victoria, y se prometió para sí, que aquella sería una de tantas que la llevarían a ganar esa ‘guerra’ entre las dos.

 

Así como Tom la había sorprendido el día anterior al pedirle invitar a Andreas para así convivir los cuatro, Bill también obtuvo su venganza cuando una vez finalizada la película, propuso salir al patio trasero y practicar con la patineta.

—¿Tú también sabes patinar? —Le preguntó Bastian una vez se encontraron fuera y Tom le cedió su tabla con muchas reticencias y una breve advertencia de “ten cuidado, si te rompes una pierna no seré responsable”.

—Nah, soy torpe en cualquier deporte, pero siempre quise probar, así que allá voy mentón partido —mintió Bill con descaro.

De su parte, no esperaba aprender ningún truco, y le bastaba sólo con lograr mantener el equilibrio y con suerte deslizarse más de dos metros sin buscar apoyo en el suelo. En sí, su propósito no era otro que impedir a Tom pasar tiempo a solas con Bastian, y haría lo que fuera necesario para cumplir con su objetivo, así tuviera que falsear su entusiasmo.

Densa como ella sola, Tom ni se olió sus intenciones, y con fastidio sacó otra de sus patinetas de la cochera y se dedicó a enseñarle a Andreas lo básico, que si cabía decirlo, era incluso peor que Bill.

—Así que… ¿En verdad son gemelas? —Inquirió Bastian mientras servía como soporte para que Bill se montara sobre la tabla e hiciera su primer intento serio por deslizarse—. Porque no se parecen en nada, ni en la ropa o la personalidad. Tal vez sólo un poco en las facciones y eso.

—Sin maquillaje yo, y Tom sin sus rastas, seríamos idénticas —dijo Bill con sencillez—. De pequeñas, hasta mamá tenía problemas para diferenciarnos, y nos gustaba mucho jugarle bromas pesadas engañándola para que nos confundiera, pero luego… crecimos.

—Oh, supongo que jamás me habría acercado a Tom si tuviera tu mismo estilo, sin ofender, claro —agregó Bastian por si acaso Bill se lo tomaba como insulto, lo cual no fue ocurrió.

—Es difícil imaginar que Tom fuera como yo, o yo como ella. Así que me gusta creer que si somos tan diferentes es porque nos complementamos en lugar de ser una misma copia aburrida al carbón de la otra, ¿no crees?

—Tienes un punto a tu favor con eso —concedió Bastian.

Para entonces, Bill ya había recorrido un par de metros de su jardín trasero, y casi había considerado que no era tan complicado como había creído en un inicio. Casi, como palabra clave, porque a la menor inclinación de una de las ruedas delanteras, Bill perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que apoyar un pie en el suelo.

—Carajo… un poco más y lo hacía.

—Con práctica lo lograrás. No estuvo mal para un primer intento.

—Supongo que no… Aunque a Tom le fue mejor que a mí. Desde la primera vez que se montó en la patineta, ella ya parecía entender la mecánica para ir como entre nubes.

—Bueno, su talento es innato, pero también la práctica hace al maestro. Hasta Tom ha plantado cara contra el pavimento intentando hacer trucos avanzados.

—¿Ah sí? —Bill sonrió, recordando una o dos ocasiones en las que su gemela había regresado a casa polvorienta y con raspadas que todavía sangraban, y orgullosa como era, había soportado estoica que Bill se las limpiara con alcohol sin que ninguna lágrima la traicionara. De nueva cuenta, una prueba más de su terquedad por querer dar la imagen de serenidad absoluta.

—Sí, pero no le digas que fui yo quien te lo contó porque se enojará —dijo Bastian, guiñándole un ojo.

Por un segundo, entendió Bill qué había visto Tom en Bastian. Salvo que era el novio de su gemela y por lo tanto se interponía entre las dos, era… atractivo. Tenía esa clase de facciones honestas y alegres que pondrían a cualquiera de buen humor, y era gracioso, por no decir que divertido en todos los sentidos de la palabra. A pesar de sus ropas estilo skate (igual que Tom, vestía pantalones por lo menos tres tallas más grandes de la que en realidad necesitaba), tampoco es que fuera andrajoso o su higiene dejara de qué desear. Era educado además, aunque un poco besucón para el gusto de Bill.

En conclusión: De no ser ella Bill, su gemela Tom, y él novio de Tom, lo habría aceptado. Pero como el suyo no era el mundo perfecto…

—Vale, yo no diré nada —aceptó Bill.

Al otro lado del patio, Tom y Andreas ya estaban de culo sobre el suelo, y la patineta se había alejado de los dos con velocidad hasta irse a estampar contra la cerca del vecino. Una segunda inspección le dejó claro a Bill que ese par estaban limando asperezas, así que por nada del mundo se acercó, y en su lugar siguió disfrutando de las clases gratis de patineta que Bastian le daba con infinita paciencia.

—… ahora inclina la espalda hacia enfrente pero mantén la cadera como está… así… que tu centro de gravedad quede paralelo a las rodillas, ¡muy bien! —Elogió Bastian la recién descubierta destreza de Bill que le permitió a ésta recorrer de un lado a otro el patio de la casa Kaulitz sin caerse.

De no ser porque su verdadera pasión era cantar, y en compañía de Tom y su guitarra planeaba dar una gira mundial por los seis continentes (bueno, mejor cinco, que en la Antártica no había ningún pingüino al que ella quisiera convencer con su música de comprar sus discos), Bill en verdad habría considerado la patineta como una segunda profesión. Tal vez sin la auténtica afición que Tom le profesaba, pero entonces podrían ser las gemelas maravillas con trucos duales o…

—Uhm, Bill… —Interrumpió Bastian sus pensamientos—, ¿podría preguntarte algo personal?

—Mmm —hesitó Bill, rogando a cualquier deidad que quisiera escucharla, que no se tratara de un tema privado o vergonzoso en exceso—. Por supuesto, ¿de qué va?

—¿Hay…? ¿Acaso Tom…? Uhm —masculló Bastian, ladeando la cabeza y pasándose la mano por la nuca en un gesto que Bill reconoció como de ansiedad—. Tú eres su hermana, gemela además de todo, y entiendo si no me quieres confirmar nada, y puede que sean sospechas sin fundamento de mi parte pero… A Tom le gusta alguien más, ¿no es así?

La boca de Bill se desencajó, y a su dueña le dieron sudores fríos. ¿Tom, la misma Tom con la que había compartido un útero y en esos momentos bromeaba con Andreas? ¿Esa Tom… enamorada de alguien más?

—Yo… no sé… —Musitó Bill, un miedo nuevo con patas y asombroso parecido a una araña mutante reptando por todo su interior—. Lo siento tanto… —Y en verdad así era, pero no por Bastian, sino por ella misma, que ahora tendría otro rival contra el cual competir por el afecto de Tom.

Apretando los dientes, Bill se juró que a como diera lugar, llegaría hasta las últimas consecuencias para ganar contra ese tercero imaginario al que ahora detestaba más que a Bastian.

Era la guerra, y no había otra opción que obtener la victoria, y el premio (Tom) sin importar nada.

Costara lo que costara…

 

/*/*/*/*


	6. 6.- Orquídeas: Seducción, sensualidad, belleza suprema.

**6.- Orquídeas: Seducción, sensualidad, belleza suprema.**

 

Días después de su pequeño experimento social, Bill se encontró con la vista fija en un punto en la distancia y la mente pérdida en otro sitio conocido como el mundo de los sueños. Frente a ella, su desayuno de pan tostado con mermelada y licuado de frutas acumulando polvo sin que ella se percatara.

Hacía ya rato que tanto Simone como Gordon habían salido apresurados con rumbo al trabajo, y como Tom todavía dormía, Bill era la única persona en toda la casa que estaba despierta. Bueno, ella y Kasimir, su gato de toda la vida que en esos momentos tomaba el sol en el alfeizar de la ventana y jugaba con las cortinas.

—Ah, qué aburrido —masculló Bill entre mordiscos a su tostada ya fría. Apoyando un codo sobre la mesa, Bill prosiguió con su única labor en los últimos días: Tratar de adivinar quién era el nuevo interés romántico de Tom. Énfasis en el ‘tratar’ porque seguía sin saber contra quién se enfrentaba.

Después de que Bastian le confesara de sus sospechas, Bill había pasado el resto de aquel día un tanto callada (muy por fuera de su habitual parlanchín ser), y hasta Tom que nunca se daba cuenta de nada, se lo había hecho saber con cierto deje de preocupación. Bill había intentado hacer un mejor trabajo para disimular su estupor, y Andreas había sido de gran ayuda, pero al final de aquella reunión, había terminado por dejarse caer de cara en la cama de lo fuerte que le había impresionado.

De poco le había ayudado el tiempo transcurrido, puesto que desde entonces nada más había cruzado su mente que posibles candidatos por el afecto de Tom. ¿Sería alto o bajo? ¿Lo conocería ella también? ¿Se parecería a Bastian o tendría una apariencia por completo diferente? ¿De dónde se tratarían? ¿Sería un compañero de la escuela? ¿Dónde y a qué horas se verían? Las posibilidades eran variadas, y el abanico de opciones le terminaba dando dolores de cabeza que a la hora de dormir le hacían tener pesadillas.

Simone ya había preguntado por qué semejante cantidad de aspirinas consumidas en tan corto lapso de tiempo, y Bill se había escabullido excusando el calor del verano como culpable absoluto. De momento estaba salvada, pero si seguía así, ella misma se iba a ocasionar un tumor cerebral si no se cuidaba.

—Asco de vida… —Prosiguió Bill con su monólogo solitario. Qué más daba si sus acciones la hacían parecer una loca, porque estaba sola y nadie podía juzgarla. Era libre de ser tan demente como le viniera en gana y nada ni nadie se lo iba a impedir.

Suponía ella, lo primero sería elegir un plan a seguir y trabajar con ello, pero Bill no se sentía con ánimos. Para lo único que sentía arrojo suficiente era para subir las escaleras de dos en dos, abrir de golpe la puerta del cuarto de Tom y exigir una explicación razonable que cumpliera con sus estándares.

«O tal vez debería darle el beneficio de la duda y tachar a Bastian de mentiroso por tratar de meter intriga entre las dos», pensó Bill, desechando en el acto que esa fuera la cuestión central de su dilema. Sin darse cuenta, había convertido el problema de Bastian en suyo, y definitivamente, suyo no era. No era de ella la relación que peligraba con Bastian, sino de Tom, que había estado actuando de manera tal para que éste creyera que ella tenía su corazón puesto en otro individuo.

Oh sí, líos gordos en los que ahora estaba entrometida sin que Tom fuera consciente de ello.

—Y de algún modo, me convertí en la tercera de su relación, o mejor dicho, la cuarta si es que Tom tiene la mira colocada en alguien más —murmuró Bill, asqueada ya del todo de los restos de su desayuno.

Poniéndose en pie porque ahí sentada se sentía de lo más inútil sin hacer nada, Bill se ocupó de vaciar el resto de su leche en el fregadero y tirar lo que quedaba de sus tostadas a la basura. De los platos se encargaría más tarde cuando estuviera de humor.

Presa de una repentina energía eléctrica que le cosquilleaba en la yema de los dedos y en la planta de los pies, Bill decidió que si al menos no iba a tomar el camino más directo, es decir, confrontar a Tom a base de gritos y jalones exigiendo la verdad y nada más que la verdad, al menos sí iba a utilizar el aproximamiento gradual.

Sin perder un minuto más, Bill subió a la planta alta, y se ahorró la cortesía de tocar a la puerta de Tom, en su lugar, introduciéndose a la oscura habitación sin importarle que estuviera a punto de interrumpir el sueño de Tom. Qué más daba, si de cualquier modo el reloj ya casi marcaba mediodía. “Le estoy haciendo un favor”, razonó Bill, y sin más se lanzó sobre el bulto que descansaba en medio del colchón.

—¡Ohmph! —Rezongó Tom, arrancada de los brazos de Morfeo para aparecer en la cruel realidad—. ¿Bill?

—Ajá —canturreó su gemela, sacándose los zapatos y metiéndose bajo las mantas.

—Joder, ¿qué haces? Son como las cinco de la mañana, es muy temprano para que vengas a molestar.

—Qué va. Son las once y media, y si sigues así te vas a enmohecer. Además… —Bill se mordisqueó el labio inferior a la búsqueda de un argumento sólido con el cual proseguir.

—¿Sí? —Inquirió Tom, sacando la cabeza de debajo de su almohada.

—Yo sólo quería saber… Si acaso tú…

—Puedes continuar —la apremió Tom conforme los segundos pasaban y Bill seguía muda como una tumba.

—Sabes qué, mejor lo dejamos para luego, ¿sí? Porque no me siento muy bien.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Tom—. Tengo una pesadez de piernas insoportable, y desde anoche me duele el estómago como si quisiera… no sabría explicarlo. Me duele y es todo.

—Ahora que lo dices, yo también me he sentido rara desde ayer —secundó Bill con sus padecimientos—. Justo aquí —agregó, presionando con sus dedos el área de debajo del ombligo—. ¿Y tú?

—Igual, y en ese sitio exacto. Mmm, no creo que sea nada grave, pero…

—¿Tal vez sea _eso_.

—¿ _Eso_? —Utilizó Tom el mismo tono misterioso que Bill había utilizado para la palabra.

Bill rodó los ojos hasta ponerlos en blanco. —No finjas no saber a qué me refiero. _Eso_.

La expresión de Tom se volvió una de desconocimiento total cuando su dueña frunció las cejas y se delató con un “ehhh” prolongado.

—No estoy fingiendo nada. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Ach, Tomi… Por supuesto que a nuestra visita mensual. Porque ya somos mujeres, ¿recuerdas?

—¡Y dale con eso! —Refunfuñó Tom, rodando hasta quedar de espaldas con un halo de rastas rubias alrededor de la cabeza. A pesar del mohín de sus labios y que no se hubiera lavado los dientes desde al menos doce horas antes, Bill la encontró tan hermosa que las palmas de la mano le empezaron a sudar de nervios por tenerla cerca y al alcance de sus dedos. Si ella quería, hasta podía tocarla...

—Pero es que-…

—¡Estás peor que mamá con ese asunto! ¿Qué sigue? ¿Tú también me vas a intentar prohibir que me vista así y que salga a patinar porque de pronto _ahora soy toda una damita_? —Remedó Tom lo último para dejar en claro que aquella había sido la frase exacta con la que su madre había dejado en claro su parecer—. ¿Pues sabes qué? ¡Me importa un pepino!

—Tomi…

—Hablo en serio, ninguna estupidez de ese calibre me va a impedir ser quien soy. Porque soy atlética y me gusta mantenerme activa, y tengo talento para el skate tanto como para la guitarra, así que no voy a cambiar, es definitivo.

—Voy a dar por sentado que ya olvidaste lo mucho que dolió la vez pasada, y de paso a recordarte que todo esto que has dicho es cierto, pero… que también puedes tomarme un respiro cuando sientas que te vas a desangrar hasta morir y los cólicos te hagan llorar.

—Ugh, Bill… Qué asco.

—Lo sé, pero nos toca lidiar con eso, juntas —enfatizó—, de aquí hasta, no sé, ¿la menopausia?

—¿La menopausia? ¿En serio? —Rió Tom, rompiendo la atmósfera tensa que se había estando formando a su alrededor—. Qué bobada.

—Ja, ja, búrlate si quieres —ironizó Bill—, pero ten por seguro que así será. Después de treinta años sufriendo, nos tocará pasar por los bochornos y sofocos.

—Ya que lo mencionas y estamos en confianza… —Se removió Tom en su sitio, poniendo cara de asco—, creo que pasó. Siento húmedo en mi ropa interior.

A punto estuvo Bill se tacharla de repugnante, cuando ella misma experimentó la misma sensación en sus pantalones. ¿Qué demonios…? Porque lo entendía, por supuesto, eran gemelas y yada-yada con la misma mierda de ser idénticas hasta la muerte, pero ¿a tal extremo? ¿Era posible tener los periodos sincronizados por el simple hecho de compartir el mismo ADN?

En su lugar, Bill suspiró. —Creo que yo igual.

Tom la acompañó con un suspiro de su propia cosecha. —Odio ser una chica. Nuestras vidas serían mejores si en lugar de mujeres, hubiéramos nacido con pene. Al menos así mamá no me estaría dando la lata cada dos por tres porque me gusta vestir como lo hago.

—Ugh, paso —dijo Bill, estremeciéndose por lo repulsivo de ese panorama. Desde que había descubierto por causa de Andreas que lo suyo no era el sexo opuesto, la simple mención de sus partes íntimas la hacía sentir náuseas—. Incluso con todos los inconvenientes, me gusta quien soy y no lo cambiaría ni por todo el oro de los siete mares, muchas gracias.

—Si eso piensas… pero deja te recuerdo que estás acostada en un charco de tu propia sangre, así que arriba o me mancharás las sábanas y te haré lavarlas.

—Eso si no lo hiciste tú primero —le chanceó Bill, y se enfrascaron en un símil de lucha tirándose manotazos hasta que una de las dos (Bill) pidió clemencia.

Una vez en paz, tomaron turnos utilizando el baño, y en efecto, una vez comprobaron que el hada de las alas rojas las había visitado a las dos, tomaron cada una de los analgésicos que su madre les había aconsejado el mes anterior y se devolvieron a la cama para acampar ahí por lo que les quedaba de día.

—¿Te vas a quedar conmigo en lugar de ir a tu cuarto? —Le preguntó Tom a Bill, las dos recostadas en su colchón y escuchando de fondo la radio.

—Sip, suena como un buen plan —murmuró Bill, exagerando un sueño que poco a poco la iba arrastrando a inconsciencia—. ¿Te molesta?

—Nah, por mí está bien —dijo Tom, pasándole posesiva desde atrás un brazo en torno a la cintura y una pierna a la altura de la cadera—. Y cuando llegue mamá, o mejor si se trata de Gordon, nos haremos pasar por las nenitas indefensas que sufren y quieren pizza de cena. ¿Estás conmigo?

Bill sonrió. —Siempre.

 

Como si los hados estuvieran de su parte para salirse con la suya, a mediodía el primero en llegar a casa a la hora del almuerzo fue Gordon, y entre Bill y Tom lo convencieron de estar pasando por un periodo traumático en sus vidas, por lo que necesitaban de la tienda toallas femeninas, skittles, un parche caliente para cada una, y de comida una pizza grande para ellas dos solas.

La única respuesta de Gordon había sido un ‘ugh, ok’ audible, y en cuestión de media hora ya había vuelto de la farmacia con sus pedidos en una bolsa de plástico, y haciendo malabares con la pizza en la otra mano. Después se había regresado al trabajo y la casa había pasado a ser suya, eso hasta la hora de la cena en que tanto él como Simone volvieran del trabajo.

Y mientras tanto, Bill y Tom habían permanecido en la cama de ésta última, holgazaneando hasta que la espalda les dolió de tanto estar acostadas.

Hartas de ver televisión y dormir, habían optado por jugar a las cartas, y durante los últimos veinte minutos, Tom se había empeñado en enseñarle a Bill cómo jugar al póker, sin grandes resultados… Y no es que Bill fuera mala memorizando las reglas, pero su concentración no era la mejor cuando frente a ella tenía a Tom vestida con una camiseta de tirantes también tres tallas más grande de lo que necesitaba, y que se le deslizaba por el hombro casi hasta la altura del pecho.

Ante otras personas, ni loca Tom se habría permitido ser vista así. Ella era más del tipo que se protegía bajo capas y más capas de tela, pero así como encontraba un alivio en esconderse bajo su camiseta cuando salía a la calle, tratándose de Bill, se regocijaba en mostrarse como era, sin tapujos o falsas vanidades. Tal vez no al grado de pasearse desnudas, por muy idénticas que fueran, pero sí en ropa interior sin que por ello se cortaran en lo más mínimo.

Bueno… con respecto a eso último, Bill ya no estaba tan segura.

Con cinco cartas en la mano y aparentando concentración cuando en realidad tenía los ojos fijos en el escote de Tom, Bill tuvo una repentina epifanía en la que se visualizaba a sí misma mandando todo al cuerno y lanzándose sobre su gemela. ¿Para qué? No lo sabía con certeza, hasta que una nítida imagen mental de ellas dos besándose le provocó un cortocircuito neuronal y la puso en apuros.

—Bill —llamó Tom su atención chasqueando los dedos frente a su nariz—, ¿estás en el planeta tierra o los aliens te abdujeron sin que me diera cuenta? Parpadea, una para sí y dos para no.

—Basta, no juegues con eso —gruñó Bill, apartando la mano de Tom con un manotazo.

—No es mi culpa que parecieras perdida en Lalalandia. ¿En qué pensabas?

Bill enrojeció de golpe. —N-Nada.

—Ya… —Le dedicó Tom una mirada de burla—. Y por eso te has puesto como tomate. Te juro que no le comentaré nada a Andreas si me cuentas los sucios detalles.

—Cállate —ordenó Bill, bajando su mazo de cartas—. No quiero jugar más, esto es aburrido.

Tom hizo lo mismo. —Seh, no es divertido cuando tu contrincante no sabe ni las reglas básicas. No hay desafío en ganar sin esfuerzo todas las partidas.

—¡Gane una vez!

—Porque te dejé ganar.

—Oh. Igual no me importa —desdeñó Bill, sacándole la lengua a Tom.

—Bah, no seas boba —dijo Tom, dejándose caer de costado en la cama—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Supongo que puedes…

—El otro día, cuando hablabas de lo importante que eran las primeras veces y todo eso…

Bill alzó las cejas. ¿A dónde quería llegar Tom sacando a colación ese tema? Porque si planeaba mofarse, mejor que tuviera cuidado o le iba a arañar hasta dejarla desfigurada.

—¿Ya lo olvidaste? —Preguntó Tom, con una ligera sonrisa curvándole la comisura de los labios.

—¿Qué? —Inquirió Bill a su vez, la garganta seca y las rodillas temblándole a base de nervios que no lo eran, porque en lugar de hacerla sentirse mal, le estaban produciendo chispazos en el estómago. Un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales estaba por comenzar cerca de su páncreas.

—Que Andreas no fue para nada tu primer beso. Y ya que estamos, técnicamente Bastian tampoco fue el mío, así que no hay resentimientos.

La expresión de Bill pasó de sorpresa a confusión, y después a pánico. ¿A qué se refería Tom? ¿Y por qué seguía manteniendo esa sonrisa que con cada segundo se volvía más y más traviesa?

—No sé qué insinúas con eso, porque yo no soy de las que va por ahí besando a cualquiera, pero-…

—No insinúo nada, sólo digo la verdad —desechó Tom las palabras de Bill—. Pero haz memoria. Porque Andreas no fue el primero.

—Si tratas de acusarme de algo, mejor dímelo de una vez o-…

—Fui yo, ¿ok? —Interrumpió Tom lo que pronto podría haberse convertido en una retahíla de reclamos—. Si no lo recuerdas, no te culpo. Fue hace años, cuando estábamos pequeñas. Ni yo tenía memoria de que así había sido, pero después de aquel día lo pensé mucho y entonces todo volvió de golpe.

—Yo… no entiendo de qué hablas —murmuró Bill con la boca pastosa. De pronto, la casualidad, por muy remota que resultara, de que Tom hubiera sido su primer beso en lugar de Andreas, y ella el suyo, le hizo doler en el pecho como nunca antes le había ocurrido. Y dolía, sí, un corte por el que se metiera el viento frío en invierno, pero ese sentimiento no lo cambiaría por nada en el universo.

—Es una bobada —empezó Tom con su relato—, pero ¿recuerdas cuando íbamos en kindergarten y lo difíciles que fueron aquellas semanas de inicio de curso?

—Y que lo digas. ¿Porque cuándo han sido fáciles? —No en vano tenía Bill un par de cicatrices en las rodillas por lo mal que lo habían pasado en aquel entonces. Con vívida claridad, Bill podía describir los rostros de las niñas que como pequeñas harpías la habían empujado en el camino de grava a la hora del recreo. Tom había salido en su defensa, y todas habían resultado castigadas, lo que dio pie a una guerra declarada entre todas las involucradas.

No fue sino hasta que le sacaron sangre a Bill de la boca que la directora decidió que era prudente separarlas de grupo, y ahí había terminado la primera (pero no última) historia que tenían con el bullying que habían sobrellevado a lo largo de los años en Loitsche.

—Pues… aquel día que te lastimaron, nosotras… No parabas de llorar y yo…

—¿Tú qué, Tomi?

—Yo te besé para que te detuvieras. Y fue un beso de esos inocentes de críos, pero contó como el primero, ¿sabes? Y estoy casi segura que no fue el primero, porque mamá tiene fotos de cuando éramos bebés y ya desde entonces nos besábamos a cada rato.

—Uhm, pero no es lo mismo —masculló Bill. La burbuja en la que se había convertido su estado de ánimo, desinflándose como balón viejo—. Esos eran besos entre hermanas, y en cambio esos otros… es amor de lo que hablamos cuando se trata de Andreas o, Bastian —agregó el segundo nombre tras una pausa.

—Qué patraña de argumento tienes ahí, porque lo nuestro es amor —refutó Tom—. ¿O acaso seríamos tan cercanas si no hubiera amor de por medio?

—No esa clase de amor, Tom —clarificó Bill—. Sabes bien a qué me refiero. Hablo de romance, mariposas en el estómago y besos de lengua, no besos porque me lastimé el labio al ser golpeada por un balón.

Tom bufó. —Pues me mantengo en mi argumento. Por siempre y para siempre, tú serás mi primer beso, y yo el tuyo aunque no te guste admitirlo.

—No se trata de eso, pero… —A sus propios oídos, aquel razonamiento sonó más falso que un billete de ocho euros. ¿A quién trataba de convencer? Mil y un veces prefería que fuera Tom y no Andreas quien tuviera el título de ser su primer beso, y si tanto empeño tenía ella en reclamarlo...

—Y es por eso que entiendo lo importante que resulta para ti. Ahora también lo es para mí —dijo Tom con sencillez—. Aunque…

—¿Sí?

—Me gustaría una repetición. Sólo para refrescar mi memoria, sabes…

—Oh. —Bill se mordisqueó el labio inferior—. Puede ser… si tú quieres.

—Yo… quiero —confirmó Tom sus sospechas.

Humedeciéndose los labios con la lengua, Bill entrelazó las manos sobre los muslos y esperó. Y siguió esperando… Hasta que Tom se tardó tanto que Bill hizo una mueca. ¿A qué esperaba su gemela, la próxima glaciación o qué?

—Se trataba de una broma, ¿es eso?

—No, por supuesto que no —exclamó Tom ofendida—. Pasa que no puedo hacerlo si te quedas ahí con los ojos abiertos como loca a la espera de que sea yo quien tome la iniciativa.

—¡Tú eres quien pidió besarme!

—¡Pero también has dicho que sí! ¡Podrías ser más proactiva, sabes, y no aguardar a que sean los demás los que marquen la pauta! ¿Pero qué digo? Pf, olvídalo.

—No, no. Yo lo haré. —Bill rompió a sudar, y con el corazón latiéndole como si hubiera corrido un maratón, se acercó a Tom hasta que ésta perdió los estribos por su demora y le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos para reducir el espacio entre las dos.

Si Bill esperaba un primer (o el número que fuera a esas alturas del partido) beso mágico tipo cuento de hadas en el que lloverían pétalos de rosas y a su alrededor titilarían luciérnagas, no se pudo haber equivocado peor. En su lugar, Tom unió sus bocas con tanta brusquedad que Bill se lastimó con uno de sus dientes y el dolor la hizo chillar.

—¡Ough, cuidado!

—Mierda —se retiró Tom a su vez, cubriéndose el labio inferior a la altura donde descansaba su piercing—. Eso no fue un beso, más bien un… golpe de box. Hasta la puerta me ha dado con más delicadeza que tú.

—Fue tu culpa —le reclamó Bill, palpándose con la yema del dedo índice alrededor de la boca en busca de sangre. Bastante gracioso sería que aquel beso que Tom reclamaba como el primero, y luego éste, tuvieran en relación el que de por medio ella estuviera herida, aunque dudaba ella que fueran capaces de reírse o verle el lado humorístico cuando estaban que sulfuraban que enojo.

Por fortuna no había sangre, y al cabo de un minuto, Tom también concluyó que su piercing estaba bien y en su sitio, así que de por medio quedó el incómodo dilema de besarse antes de que ocurriera otra catástrofe o mejor dejarlo para nunca.

—¿Hay… alguna razón en especial por la que quieras besarme? —Preguntó Bill a su gemela cuando quedó claro que Tom era demasiado testaruda, tanto para dejarlo ir, como para ser ella quien diera el paso crucial.

—Porque… quiero. ¿Necesito a fuerzas una lista de razones válidas o te basta con esa?

—Calma, no te cabrees. Es sólo que… No sé, no conozco otro par de hermanas gemelas que lo hagan, es todo. Simple curiosidad mía.

—Bill —dijo Tom poniendo los ojos en blanco—, somos el único par de gemelas en todo Loitsche, ¿vale? Cualquier cosa que hagamos estará bien porque no hay otras gemelas que nos desmientan. Además, nos besábamos todo el tiempo cuando éramos bebés. Hasta mamá creía que era lindo.

—Sí, porque teníamos puré embarrado en la barbilla, pero esa época ya pasó y no volverá, así que resígnate —masculló Bill, a punto de pegarse en la frente por ser tan idiota. Sin querer en realidad, ella misma estaba arruinando la que podría ser su única oportunidad para llevar a cabo un deseo imposible.

—Querer es poder, ¿o no dice eso mamá cada vez que nos ve desanimadas? Sólo… déjame besarte. Una vez más y no volveré a insistir.

—Ok —cedió Bill.

—Va, pero en esta ocasión lo haremos a mi manera. Ahora… Uhm, recuéstate en la cama.

Bill fingió fastidio y se colocó en posición supina, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada más mullida. Posando una mano encima de la otra sobre su estómago y cruzando los pies, mantuvo los ojos fijos en Tom, atenta a como su gemela se tironeaba del lóbulo de la oreja izquierda mientras reunía valor.

—¿Puedes cerrar los ojos?

—Puedo… ¿Quieres que lo haga?

Tom bufó. —No te pases de lista, Bill.

—Bah, no eres nada divertida —rió Bill, en todo caso, obedeciendo la orden.

Sin saber qué hacía Tom, Bill contó los segundos transcurridos por puro nerviosismo. Con cinco, el área alrededor de su cabeza se hundió a cada lado, y supuso Bill, era Tom buscando soporte para inclinarse sobre ella; con nueve, sintió la respiración de Tom contra la pequeña sección de piel entre su nariz y labio superior; con catorce, los labios secos, suaves y calientes de Tom rozaron los suyos, y el toque la hizo perder la noción del tiempo.

El beso no duró nada, y antes de que Bill pudiera reclamar una devolución, Tom volvió a hacerlo… una y otra vez, en cada ocasión, alternando la fuerza y duración con la que unían sus bocas.

Después de la sexta vez, Bill dejó a lado la cuenta, y por inercia, sus manos sujetaron a Tom del cabello, forzándola a permanecer más tiempo.

Sin que ninguna lo planeara, lo que empezó como un pequeño experimento, creció a pasos de gigante. Tom usó lo aprendido con Bastian y besó a Bill moviendo los labios hasta que ésta le correspondió.

—Tomi, ah… —Musitó Bill, el corazón latiéndole en el pecho como un pajarillo asustado.

Tom alineó sus bocas, y Bill la sorprendió tanteando su labio inferior con la punta de la lengua. A causa de los skittles que habían comido antes, tenía un sabor dulce y ácido que la hizo salivar.

Soltando la almohada, Tom usó una de sus manos para afianzar su agarre en Bill a la altura de la cintura, y con la otra sujetó su mejilla hasta guiarla al ángulo perfecto para que sus labios siguieran unidos.

Cuánto tiempo duró aquello, Bill nunca lo supo.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, y la definición de arriba y abajo había perdido su significado. De lo único que podía estar segura es que adoraba lo que Tom hacía con su lengua, y que no le importaría permanecer así hasta el día de su muerte.

Por desgracia, Tom tenía otra sugerencia, y sin preguntar primero, recorrió con dedos ágiles la curva del mentón de Bill hasta deslizarse por su cuello.

—Ah —gimió Bill entre besos, los ojos entreabiertos por el placer que le picaba en los rincones más extraños, como detrás de las orejas y la parte interna de los codos—. ¿Qué haces?

Tom siguió su camino, y pronto esos dedos ya estaban trazando una línea sobre los pronunciados huesos de su clavícula. De haberse tratado de otra persona quien se tomara esas confianzas con su cuerpo, Bill ya habría gritado pidiendo que se detuviera, pero tratándose de Tom… En su lugar aguardó paciente a que su gemela descendiera, y ésta así lo hizo, bajando por el centro de su esternón hasta tironear de la tela de su camiseta y llegar al borde de sus pechos.

—Mmm, Tomi… —Jadeó Bill, presa de la vergüenza. Por una parte, deseaba que Tom prosiguiera, pero por otra… Temía decepcionarla. Apenas el año pasado se había graduado de vestir corpiños a usar sujetadores, pero incluso así, no era como si tuviera un busto suficiente como para presumirlo. Bill estaba consciente de que Tom se encontraba en su misma situación, ventajas de ser gemelas después de todo, y que no iba a encontrar nada de lo que ella misma no tuviera un par, pero…

—¿Puedo?—Pidió Tom permiso, y Bill se lo concedió respirando agitada.

Para su mortificación, Bill se vio de pronto sin el peso del cuerpo de Tom sobre el suyo, porque Tom se había incorporado sobre su costado, y usando la otra mano que tenía libre, había encontrado un camino más conveniente para las intenciones que tenía, por debajo de su camiseta. Los dedos de Tom contra su piel estaban tibios y húmedos de sudor, y subieron por su estómago hasta tantear el borde de su sostén de encaje.

—¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó, aparentando una seguridad de la que Bill carecía.

—Mamá me lo compró —croó Bill, enrojeciendo todavía más—. No es como si tú los conocieras, sé que usas sostenes deportivos todo el tiempo.

—Bueno… A veces también me pongo esos otros que mamá me regaló —admitió Tom, bajando el mentón hasta casi apoyarlo en su pecho—. Oye, Bill…

—¿Sí? —Respondió ésta, expectante. Porque si era ese instante el que elegía Tom para dar marcha atrás, iba a morirse de humillación—. ¿Qué sucede?

Tom carraspeó, apretó los labios y volvió a carraspear, pero su mano siguió firmemente apoyada sobre las costillas de Bill y jugueteando con el encaje de su prenda íntima. Lo fuera o no, Bill quiso creer que era una buena señal.

—Tú… Uhm, no tiene sentido que nos ocultemos cosas, ¿verdad? Porque de todos modos la otra se va a enterar, pacto de gemelas y todo eso, así que sería una bobada y… Mi pregunta es… ¿Tú ya…? Con Andreas, quiero decir.

—¡¿Qué?! —Cuestionó Bill, dándole tal impacto a la palabra que Tom se sobresaltó.

La siguiente oración de Tom se perdió en un bisbiseo imposible de descifrar. Hasta para Bill, que a veces tenía la confianza de ser capaz de adivinar el pensamiento de su gemela, le resultó inviable el querer dar un veredicto.

—Repite eso, Tom. Esta vez de manera que te pueda entender.

Tom gruñó, pero obedeció. —Mi duda es si tú… ¿Has hecho esto con Andreas?

Bill bufó. —¿Hacer qué con Andi?

—Esto. —Y para recalcar su punto, Tom ejerció presión con su mano directamente sobre el pecho izquierdo de Bill—. ¿Te ha tocado así?

Como única respuesta, Bill gimió sin inhibiciones y a tal volumen que se tuvo que cubrir la boca con el brazo para ahogar el sonido obsceno.

—Mierda, Tom. No hagas eso sin avisar.

—Perdón, perdón —hizo amagos Tom de retirar su mano, pero Bill la retuvo.

—No, está bien. Me gustó…

—Oh.

—Y… no. No lo he hecho ni con Andreas no con nadie, así que ahí lo tienes, también eres la primera en esto. Espero estés satisfecha —dijo, aparentando estar molesta, aunque en realidad las rodillas le temblaban de una felicidad que amenazaba con hacerla estallar mientras corría por sus venas.

—Pues… lo estoy —admitió Tom, con una sonrisa que se curvaba sólo en la comisura de sus labios—. ¿Y sabes por qué?

—No.

—Porque Andreas debe respetar lo que no es suyo. Tú, tú eres mía. Y Andreas tiene prohibido tocarte.

Aquella muestra de posesividad hizo a Bill estremecerse por partes iguales de miedo a lo que Tom pretendía, y miedo por sí misma porque no le importaba.

—En ese caso, Bastian también debería recibir ese memorándum, porque hasta donde yo sé y no me equivoco, tú eres también mía, ¿o no, Tom? —La retó a contradecirla, y sobre esa nueva base se iba a establecer su relación de ahí en adelante.

Sí o no, nada más sencillo que una palabra de dos letras que cambiaría el curso de sus vidas.

La sonrisa de Tom creció, y ésta se inclinó sobre Bill hasta que sus bocas se encontraron a escasa distancia.

—Me gusta lo que dices.

—Y a mí lo que haces —volvió a gemir Bill cuando los dedos de Tom jalaron la delgada tela de su sostén y la hicieron a un lado.

Usando el dedo pulgar, Tom recorrió el pezón de Bill, y al instante Bill se retorció, porque salvo contadísimas ocasiones en las que ella misma se había acariciado al ducharse o antes de dormir, ese placer le había sido del todo desconocido.

—T-Tomi… —Gimoteó Bill, una de sus piernas moviéndose por voluntad propia contra el colchón—. ¿Qué haces?

—¿Me detengo? —Preguntó Tom, no por ello pausando el ritmo con el que su mano apretaba el pequeño pecho y conseguía con ello arrancarle a su gemela una serie de pequeños resoplidos encadenados uno detrás de otro—. ¿O prefieres que siga?

Ante la encrucijada, Bill rodeó a Tom por el cuello y la atrajo contra sí, usando su otra pierna alrededor de la cintura de Tom para que sus cuerpos estuvieran más cerca que antes.

Tom interpretó el gesto de Bill como positivo, y haciendo caso omiso de sus débiles protestas, le alzó la camiseta hasta descubrir su torso del todo. La cara de Bill se flameó de un intenso color rojo que decoraba en especial sus mejillas, pero que además bajaba por todo su frente hasta más allá del ombligo.

—En verdad somos idénticas en todo —murmuró Tom, recorriendo con su lengua el labio inferior—. Bueno… tal vez algunos lunares están fuera de sitio, pero por lo demás… idénticas.

—Duh —respondió Bill, tensa como un arco a punto de ser disparado, y a la par, extrañamente… tranquila por cualquiera que fuera el resultado.

Sin perder oportunidad, Tom pellizcó la punta de su pezón y Bill le dio un golpe en el costado con la mano.

—Compórtate —le previno—, porque lo que me hagas a mí…

—… ¿Me lo harás pagara con creces? —Adivinó Tom, los ojos brillantes de una energía que Bill reconoció como malicia.

—Sólo si tú quieres.

—Claro. Trato hecho.

—Entonces… —Enfocando todo gramo de concentración en la delicada labor que tenía entre manos, Tom siguió alzando la camiseta de Bill hasta que logró pasársela por encima de la cabeza y liberó sus brazos de la fastidiosa prenda que se interponía entre las dos—. Listo. ¿Puedo…?

Bill se cubrió el pecho descubierto con una mano, y rodó de su espalda hasta quedar sobre su estómago. Tom no hesitó en soltar el broche, y pronto el sostén de Bill se deslizó bajo sus hombros hasta que ésta quedó desnuda de cintura arriba y temblando como una hoja a merced del viento.

—Tranquila. No te muevas —le susurró Tom con voz ronca en una oreja, y Bill asintió su conformidad porque se había quedado sin voz. Más que eso, ya que la lengua se le había pegado al paladar y parecía imposible articular cualquier clase de sonido.

Subiendo desde su costado, las manos de Tom trazaron una ruta vertiginosa hasta posarse por completo en su pecho. Apoyada en sus codos, Bill respiró agitada mientras los dedos de Tom jugaban con sus pezones, ya fuera en pequeños círculos o con el ocasional pellizco.

—Ay… —Gimoteó cuando Tom ejerció más presión que antes y le hizo daño.

—Perdón, perdón… —Se disculpó su gemela, apoyando la frente en el área entre sus omóplatos—. Es que… tienes la piel tan suave y esto es…

—Lo sé, es increíble —admitió Bill a duras penas. Hasta la simple acción de pasar saliva era una tarea titánica cuando los dedos de Tom la trataban con tanta atención—. Me siento mareada, Tomi. La cabeza me da vueltas, pero quiero seguir.

—A mí igual. Es como si quisiera vomitar, desmayarme, todo a la vez, y al mismo tiempo, nunca me había sentido mejor. Y Dios… hueles maravilloso —aspiró Tom la piel de su espalda, subiendo por la espina hasta hundir el rostro en el área de la nunca donde el cabello suelto de Bill se arremolinaba enmarañado—. Te quiero devorar…

—Tomi… —Musitó Bill, bajando la vista a la altura de su pecho y recibiendo una descarga de electricidad al ver las manos de su gemela tocarla tan íntimamente. Si la sensación por sí sola era placentera al grado de hacerle doler el vientre bajo, la sobreestimulación sensorial de sentir _y_ ver lo que Tom le hacía en esos momentos, le convirtió las piernas en gelatina.

Rompiendo las leyes de la física, era como si el mundo parara de rotar alrededor del sol, y ellas dos fueran las únicas personas que se hubieran dado cuenta. El transcurso del tiempo a su alrededor pareció disminuir en velocidad, y Bill perdió la habilidad de prestar atención a lo que ocurría en su entorno. De pronto era como si sus oídos se hubieran tapado, y lo único que pudieran captar fuera el ritmo acelerado de su pulso en las sienes, lo laborioso de sus respiraciones y el tacto de la camiseta que Tom llevaba puesta rozando su piel desnuda hasta irritarla.

—¿Te gusta? —Pidió Tom saber, tendiendo su peso sobre el de Bill y besando su mandíbula aquí y allá con besos rápidos y exaltados.

—Tú conoces la respuesta, no me hagas decirlo —murmuró Bill, los párpados pesados y los labios entreabiertos. Sin ser consciente de ello, Bill contrajo los dedos de los pies y los presionó contra el cobertor cuando una oleada de placer le recorrió como un rayo las cuatro extremidades en dirección a su ombligo.

Igual que le pasaba a Tom, su cuerpo seguía sus propias pautas sin que de por medio se requiriera en el proceso el paso por el cerebro racional. Bill actuaba por puro instinto, y Tom igual, por lo que a partir de ese punto todo se volvió confuso y plagado de bruma.

Y nuevamente, Bill perdió cualquier percepción del tiempo transcurrido cuando Tom la hizo tenderse de espaldas, y con una pericia hasta entonces no descubierta, hundió su rostro en el pecho de Bill y se dedicó a lamerle los pechos, alternando su boca con su mano de uno a otro hasta que Bill se retorció de placer y creyó perder la consciencia si Tom seguía.

Nunca antes había sentido algo así, y se lo hizo saber a su gemela con una serie de gemidos que horas después le hicieron doler la garganta y enronquecer, muy para orgullo de Tom, que en años venideros, se pavonearía de su habilidad y presumiría de su talento innato.

Cuánto más habrían llegado a avanzar esa tarde de no haberse visto interrumpidas, sería un tema de conversación que Tom y Bill llegarían a repetir hasta el hartazgo.

Porque tan absortas estaban en su recién descubierto interés la una por la otra, que pasaron por alto el automóvil de Gordon estacionándose frente a la casa, pero no el ruido que hizo la puerta principal al abrirse, ni las inconfundibles pisadas de su padrastro al subir las escaleras.

Para entonces Bill ya se había puesto el sostén de vuelta, y Tom le tenía lista la camiseta para que se la pasara por la cabeza. Muy a tiempo se recostaron de vuelta en la cama, y así las encontró Gordon, una vez que tocó a la puerta y le concedieron el permiso de abrirla, un tanto sonrosadas, pero supuso él, se trataba de un levísimo aumento de temperatura por haber pasado todo el día recostadas en el pijama.

—¿Cómo va todo? —Les preguntó desde el marco de la puerta—. ¿Quieren más pizza o esta vez me pedirán helado de un sabor imposible de conseguir?

—Nah, estamos bien —dijo Tom con una voz más aguda de lo normal—. ¿Mamá todavía no ha llegado?

—No, hablé con ella y mencionó que volverá tarde de la galería, así que no la esperen antes de las diez. Yo iré a preparar la cena. Esta noche será pollo al horno con verduras, por si me quieren ayudar a cortar las zanahorias y a pelar las papas.

Bill y Tom aceptaron, y Gordon les dijo que las esperaba abajo.

Roto el encantamiento, Bill no sacó a colación el tema de lo que habían hecho antes, y Tom hizo lo mismo, pero durante la cena bastó una mirada cómplice para dejar en claro que podía haber sido la primera vez, pero que no sería la última.

Y Bill ya contaba las horas para que Tom la volviera a besar.

 

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fe de erratas, porque se me olvidó que Andreas y Bastian se habían conocido en el capítulo 4 durante la escena, y en el 5 cuando llegan a la casa Kaulitz al mismo tiempo dice que no se habían visto antes. Como me fue imposible cambiar el capítulo sin que se arruinara el formato, les dejo el fragmento tal cual es:
> 
> "—Nos hemos encontrado en el camino, y por la descripción que me diste de él, supuse que se trataba de Andreas. Tenía mis dudas porque en la cena del otro día hubo más drama que presentaciones así que… Sí, eso —dijo Bastian, siguiendo el protocolo de la casa Kaulitz de apenas cruzar el umbral, sacarse los zapatos y dejarlos en cualquier espacio libre de la repisa que tenían a un lado para esos casos."


	7. 7.- Trébol: Incertidumbre. “Querría saber”

**7.- Trébol: Incertidumbre. “Querría saber”**

 

Muy en contra de su impuntual ser, Tom no dejó pasar ni una noche sin ir a visitar a Bill a su habitación.

Sin falta, cada vez que el reloj del recibidor marcaba las doce, Bill contaba ansiosa los minutos que Tom tardaría en simular un breve viaje al baño, y una vez comprobado que la luz bajo la puerta en el cuarto de su madre y Gordon estaba apagada, recorrer el tramo de pasillo que las separaba.

Lo que ocurría en esas horas que le robaban a la noche, era motivo suficiente para mantener a Bill impaciente a lo largo de todo el día, dibujando figuras en el aire y arrancándole los pétalos a las margaritas, deseosa de que el perenne sol del verano se fuera de una vez y otro ciclo más diera comienzo. Y no es que se tratara de lo único que cruzara su mente, pero sí lo que la mantenía distraída unas tres cuartas partes de su tiempo despierta, y que le había ganado el mote de soñadora en más de una ocasión.

Luego de lo acontecido en el cuarto de Tom, y después de la repetición que tuvieron horas después en su propia habitación, Bill había pasado el día siguiente caminando de punta sobre los dedos de los pies y con “una sonrisa de lo más boba, ¡disimula!” dicho por parte de Tom, sin mucha convicción, porque ella misma era consciente de no estar haciendo un mejor trabajo.

Bill no recordaba haberse sentido así de feliz en mucho tiempo, y se lo hizo saber a su gemela con un sonoro beso en la boca que acabó con ellas dos compartiendo un momento íntimo frente al fregadero de la cocina.

Sin que la transición supusiera un trauma en ninguna de las dos, la timidez inicial dio paso a una osadía nunca antes descubierta, y Bill cesó de sonrojarse a cada dos por tres que Tom la arrinconaba en algún lugar de la casa y procedía a besarla con la familiaridad de quien lo hace bien y seguido. Pronto ella cobró de esa nueva confianza que reinaba ahora entre las dos, y pasó de entrelazar las manos a su espalda, a hacerlo en la de Tom, y después de rebuscar bajo sus ropas en búsqueda de cualquier contacto piel a piel que pudiera robarle.

El carecer de inhibiciones desde un origen les ayudó a superar el periodo de prueba en el que tocarse era a la vez fuente de gozo y de sufrimiento, y el ser gemelas contribuyó a que ‘lo tuyo es mío, y lo mío es tuyo’ cobrara un nuevo significado.

Según razonó Tom dos días después, mientras yacían desnudas a excepción de las bragas en el alfombrado del cuarto de Bill, era de lo más normal que estuvieran pasando por una nueva etapa de redescubrimientos físicos. Similar a la que habían vivido cuando eran pequeñas y Simone todavía las bañaba a las dos en la tina para ahorrarse repetir una labor que le resultaba engorrosa. En aquel entonces, su madre les había explicado con infinita paciencia que si bien por ser gemelas monocigóticas sus cuerpos eran idénticos en todo aspecto fisonómico, tanto por fuera como por dentro, eso no era motivo suficiente para invadir la privacidad de la otra. Que debían respetarse, y que mientras era natural explorar las similitudes y diferencias, era preferible que mantuvieran cierta distancia.

De ahí que Bill aceptara como cierta la creencia de Tom y permaneciera tan quieta como le era posible mientras su gemela examinaba su cuerpo y lo recorría usando las manos, la boca y la lengua según fuera su antojo, y después exigiera su turno, haciéndole pagar a Tom con la misma moneda.

Por espacio de cinco idílicos días, esa fue su rutina. Después de escabullirse a su lado a medianoche, Tom se levantaba a eso de las cinco, y tras una breve despedida que incluía un par de besos y otros tantos mimos, abandonaba el cuarto de Bill y se retiraba al propio para ahorrarse momentos incómodos con su madre y Gordon, quienes no tardarían en despertarse y empezar con su ritual de cada mañana para ir a trabajar. Tanto Bill como Tom esperaban hasta que sus padres se marchaban cada uno a su empleo, y una vez que esto ocurría, era el turno de Bill se buscar a Tom. Juntas, dormían unas horas más hasta pasado el mediodía, y quien fuera la primera en abrir los ojos, atormentaba a la otra a base de caricias. Comían, veían televisión, volvían a besarse, se divertían, reanudaban sus besos. A veces Tom sacaba su guitarra, y Bill tarareaba alguna canción, y otras preferían tenderse en la alfombra y conversar de todo y nada.

En las raras ocasiones que Bastian o Andreas interrumpían su retiro autoimpuesto, la gemela en cuestión lo mandaba a freír espárragos alegando que estaba con la regla, eso sin mucho pudor de su parte, y que ya le llamaría ella cuando se le pasaran los cólicos asesinos que sufría con gran pena y dolor, ‘ay, ay, cuánto me duele, ¡ay!’ incluido para mayor dramatismo. La única ocasión en la que Simone había atrapado a Tom dándole ese razonamiento a Bastian, la había tachado de descarada y poco femenina, y de paso la amenazó con ganarse para la próxima vez que hiciera una barrabasada semejante un castigo de dos semanas sin salir del que Tom renegó con mucha amargura.

Por el resto, Bill y Tom habían pasado unos idílicos días en los que habían vivido la vida del león. Y así habrían seguido indefinidamente engañando a medio mundo con la menstruación compartida más larga de la que se tuviera conocimiento en los anales médicos, de no ser porque luego de cinco días, un viernes para ser más exactos, Georg llamó y les dio la _maravillosa_ noticia de que su muñeca ya estaba como nueva y podían continuar con los ensayos, de preferencia, lo antes posible.

Eso de ‘lo antes posible’ como un sinónimo de ‘nos vemos mañana sin falta en el garaje’, contra el cual no funcionó esgrimir su excusa de siempre. Gustav, que estaba con Georg en esos momentos, prometió llevar toallas femeninas de su hermana Franziska y robarle un par de sus pastillas para los cólicos, así que Bill y Tom se vieron obligadas a punta de pistola a aceptar el reencuentro de la banda muy a regañadientes.

Y no es que no quisieran… nada más lejos de la realidad, pero…

—No me da la gana ir —dramatizó Bill la mañana del sábado, a la hora del desayuno, para cualquiera que tuviera oídos y le prestara atención—. Es decir, sí, mi periodo ya se acabó, pero quién sabe, ¿y si vuelve de improviso y termino pasando por la peor humillación de mi vida? ¿De verdad quiero correr ese riesgo?

—No es así como funciona, cariño —le recordó Simone desde su sitio frente a la estufa donde preparaba huevos y salchichas para ella y Gordon, en vista de que Bill había elegido un tazón de cereal con doble azúcar, y Tom waffles con mermelada antes que el desayuno tradicional de siempre—. Tu periodo viene en ciclos de veintiocho días, o así será en cuanto se regularice del todo, pero por nada tendrás uno seguido del otro, así que no cuentes con ello.

—Sigue sin apetecerme el salir de casa —gruñó Bill apretando la cuchara como una especie de arma homicida.

—No será tan malo —dijo Tom, intentando por todos los medios que su gemela viera el lado bueno de las cosas—. Hemos trabajado en algunas canciones y ya es hora de que el Hobbit y Ricitos de Oro se ocupen de algo que valga la pena.

—¿Qué no ha trabajado Gustav todo el mes en la ferretería de Herr Grauer? —Preguntó Gordon.

—Bueno, sí —concedió Tom—, pero me refiero a algo interesante de verdad. Y vender tornillos y tuercas no tiene ese mismo glamour que ensayar nuestros futuros éxitos. Quién sabe, tal vez esta canción nueva sea el primer sencillo del álbum que saquemos o-…

—Basta ya de eso, déjenlo para después —le interrumpió Simone, posando sobre la mesa su humeante plato y el de Gordon—. Guarda el periódico, por favor.

Gordon así lo hizo, y procedieron a comer los cuatro en relativa calma y armonía. Eso hasta que Simone abrió la boca y anunció una calamidad.

—Ah, por cierto Bill, casi lo olvidaba —murmuró cubriéndose la boca llena con su servilleta—. Andreas llamó ayer y me pidió avisarte que hoy va a venir a la casa.

—¡Pero mamá! —Resopló Bill todavía insoportable en su proverbial mal humor—, ¿cómo va a venir a la casa si voy a estar en el garaje con Tom y los demás? ¿Es que planeas entretenerlo en tu taller de costura mientras nos espera o qué?

—Ese chico se divertiría ahí sin dudarlo —murmuró Gordon, más alto de lo que él había planeado, y se ganó la mirada extrañada de sus hijastras y la de reprobación de su esposa.

—¡Gordon, shhh!

El aludido levantó las manos al aire pidiendo una pizca de piedad. —Lo siento, se me escapó sin planearlo.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Andreas y el taller de costura de mamá? —Preguntó Tom, frunciendo las cejas.

—Sí, amor —rió Gordon al comprender el apuro en el que ahora se encontraba su mujer—, ¿qué posible nexo hay de por medio? Me encantaría escuchar tu teoría.

—Nada —desdeñó Simone la posible relación entre esos dos temas—. Absolutamente ninguno.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta —volvió Bill a la carga—. ¿Qué hará aquí Andreas esperándome? Es una tontería que venga si no voy a estar para recibirlo.

—Es por eso que le informé del ensayo de la banda, y que mejor se encontraran ahí —dijo Simone.

—Argh, pero mamá —atacó esta vez Tom—, esos ensayos son importantes, y Bill no se va a concentrar si todo el rato está chupándose la cara con Andreas.

—¡Hey! —Reclamó su gemela, lanzándole un trozo gelatinoso de su cereal ya reblandecido.

—¡Alto! No peleen en la mesa —ordenó Gordon con voz autoritaria, y despacio Tom bajó el pellizco de waffle que tenía en la mano y que apuntaba directo al cabello de Bill—. Andreas es su amigo y ya las ha acompañado antes a sus ensayos, así que no entiendo cuál es el problema aquí, a menos que se trate de otro asunto del que deba yo enterarme, ¿es eso y debo tomar cartas en el asunto?

—No, Gordon —corearon Bill y Tom a la par, bajando los mentones en señal de respeto.

—Muy bien entonces, problema solucionado —dijo Gordon, recuperando su relajado estado de ánimo habitual—. Simone, ¿me pasas la sal?

El resto del desayuno transcurrió sin contratiempos, pero mientras que Tom se enfrascó en un duelo de miradas con sus waffles ya fríos, Bill empezó a sentir un repentino dolor de estómago que nada tenía que ver con ser mujer, sino con el miedo de verse atrapada en sus mentiras.

No sólo tenía que aparentar normalidad frente a Gustav y Georg con respecto al crucial cambio en su relación con Tom, sino que debía de aguantar el ensayo de por lo menos tres horas al cual no quería asistir, y todo eso a la par que fingía por doble cuenta su noviazgo con Andreas frente a Tom, y con Tom… que lo que fuera que ocurriera entre ambas no existía. Triple embrollo, y uno al que no le apetecía enfrentarse justo ahora.

Suspirando por el panorama sombrío que de pronto se vislumbraba en su camino, Bill aceptó con resignación que todo aquello era la cosecha de las decisiones que había sembrado antes.

Nunca mejor expresado: Estaba jodida.

 

Después de finalizar su desayuno, y despedirse de su madre y Gordon, Bill y Tom emprendieron el camino en dirección al garaje en el que hasta hace un mes ensayaban con ahínco dos días sí y uno no. La distancia entre un punto y otro se podía medir en algo así como media hora de caminata, poco más o poco menos, dependiendo del paso con el que se decidieran a andar, y en lo que respectaba a esa fecha en particular, iban a tardar al menos cuarenta minutos en llegar, si es que se debían fiar de lo lento de sus pisadas y la desgana de sus extremidades el moverse hacia adelante.

Durante el primer cuarto de hora que caminaron por la calle desierta, Bill no se atrevió a romper el denso y pegajoso silencio que se había instaurado sobre ambas, y Tom pareció compartir su parecer, porque iba ligeramente rezagada, arrastrando los zapatos sobre la acera caliente y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Normalmente, la falta de palabras no habría hecho mella en el estado de Bill, de no ser porque Tom daba la impresión de ir mascando su mal genio, y de su dirección le llegaban oleadas grandes de una vibra oscura y pesada que se le adhería al cuerpo como petróleo sin refinar, y a la que le atribuía la sensación de asfixia que la mantenía corta de aliento. Suponía ella, porque se iban a encontrar con Andreas, y la última vez que habían estado los tres juntos en buenos términos era antes de ellas dos besarse por primera vez.

Porque ese beso y no otro había sido el catalizador en esta nueva etapa de su vida compartida que acababan de comenzar, Bill decidió en el ahí y el ahora que su existencia se iba a separar en base a ese parteaguas, y que de ahí en adelante, se referiría a cualquier hecho como antes y después del beso que lo vino a cambiar todo. Resumido en A.B. y D.B., con toda la solemnidad que le correspondía a un acontecimiento de tal magnitud.

Satisfecha por su significativa epifanía, de vuelta con la cabeza perdida en las nubes, Bill no atinó a esquivar una hendidura en el pavimento y se fue de bruces al suelo. Al instante ya estaba Tom a su lado y la ayudaba a incorporarse con extremo cuidado.

—¿Estás bien? ¿No te has hecho daño? ¿Eso es sangre? —La atosigó con preguntas, y Bill procuró bien ocultar la sonrisa que le curvaba los labios. Si una caída de lo más simple era todo lo que hacía falta para sacar a Tom de su estado meditabundo, desde un kilómetro atrás ya se habría lanzado ella misma sobre uno de los baches que decoraban el camino.

—No pasa nada, es apenas una señal sin importancia —murmuró, examinando la piel lacerada a la espera de encontrar más que un par de gotas de sangre.

—Mmm, tal vez deberíamos de volver. Decirle a mamá que te cuesta doblar la mano.

—Bah, ni ella se lo creería —respondió Bill—. Lo único que necesito es lavarme este raspón con jabón e ignorarlo. Por el resto, se curará solo.

Tom arrugó la nariz, no del todo convencida, pero terminó por hacerle caso a Bill, y en un impulso, le levantó la mano a la altura de sus labios y le depositó un ligero beso justo donde la piel se había rasgado.

—Sana, sana, colita de rana, si no sanas hoy, sanarás mañana —le canturreó por lo bajo la misma canción que la nana Kaulitz les solía cantar cuando eran pequeñas y se lastimaban jugando en su jardín trasero. Bill no estaba segura si se trataba de un conjuro resabido de la Alemania rural cuando su abuela había sido niña o de una simple copla que se cantaba como distracción, pero le gustaba pensar que había magia natural de por medio, y que gracias a ello el dolor poco a poco había desaparecido.

—Ya me siento mucho mejor. Gracias, Tomi —dijo Bill, mirando a los ojos de su gemela. En contraste a los últimos meses en los que sus diferencias de carácter se habían hecho notables al grado de marcar una brecha entre las dos, Tom le devolvió el gesto, y en sus pupilas encontró Bill los rastros de un amor que no requería de títulos para definirse como único.

—Creo… que deberíamos de irnos ya. —Parpadeando primero, Tom sujetó a Bill de la otra mano, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

Recuperando el ritmo de sus pasos, esta vez fue Bill la que tomó la iniciativa a la hora de hablar, y con la seguridad de quien sabe estar haciendo lo correcto, le dijo claramente a Tom lo que concebía ella como plausible en la situación que se encontraban.

—Andreas sigue siendo mi novio, lo justo sería que al menos tuviera la decencia de terminar con él.

—Oh.

—Y me gustaría que hicieras lo mismo con Bastian. Eso sí-…

—Lo haré —interrumpió Tom su oración, apretando la mano que le sujetaba en lo que esperaba fuera una muestra de su arrojo—. Él no se te compara —murmuró—, y de cualquier modo, es tal y como has dicho antes, no es nada más que lo justo.

—Uhm… Sólo que… me gustaría que nada cambiara entre Andreas y tú. Quién sabe, ha pasado tan poco entre él y yo que los tres podríamos volver a lo de antes. Ser amigos nada más, y dejar todo esto enterrado en el pasado como si este mes no hubiera existido.

—Él te besó, así que no. No sé si soy capaz de pasarlo por alto —confesó Tom, ralentizando sus pisadas hasta casi detenerse—. Es como si yo te pidiera que Bastian siguiera yendo a visitarme, o que a diario nos reuniéramos para ir al parque de skate usando de pretexto la expresión _como amigos_ —enfatizó Tom con su mano libre marcando las comillas en el aire—. O cortas de raíz o no mejor no haces nada, porque hacer los trabajos a medias es… de mediocres y cobardes.

—No es lo mismo —resopló Bill—. Andreas es nuestro amigo de muchos años, y Bastian no. Tenemos una historia los tres juntos que atesora valor.

—Ya, pero Bastian es _mi_ amigo, de verdad me divierto con él, y no por ello estoy luchando para mantenerlo cerca una vez se acabe el enamoramiento que tenemos. En mi opinión, deberíamos de ser equitativas; o terminamos con ellos o no terminamos, pero no a dejar las cosas incompletas, y sólo uno y el otro no, porque hasta donde entiendo, eso no es ser _justas_ —lanzó de vuelta y como un dardo envenenado el término que Bill había utilizado antes, y ésta lo sintió clavársele en el pecho, desprovisto de cualquier rastro de humanidad.

Incrédula de la visión en blanco y negro que Tom le presentaba, Bill se desasió del agarre que Tom tenía de su mano, y la enfrentó con el ímpetu que la caracterizaba. No por ser la menor se iba a dejar mangonear por Tom, y se lo esclareció casi a voz de grito.

—¡No! Me niego a terminar mi amistad con Andreas y permitir que tú hagas lo mismo. ¿Qué pasa con todos los recuerdos que tenemos juntos, eh? ¿Tan fácil tiras todo por la borda, Tom? ¿Tan poco aprecio le tienes a _nuestro_ mejor amigo, el que ha estado con nosotras en las buenas y las malas? Porque por si no te has dado cuenta, Andreas es el único que ha estado a nuestro lado desde que vivimos en Loitsche, y eso por sí solo vale su peso en oro.

Tom frunció las cejas hasta tener aspecto de estar sobrellevando una terrible jaqueca. —No se trata de eso.

—¿Entonces qué es? Porque francamente… no reconozco a esa persona que se para frente a mí y me hace semejante petición.

—¿Podemos hablarlo en otro lugar y con más calma? —Pidió Tom—. No se trata de Andreas, sino de… eso que tú y él empezaron.

—¿Qué, nuestro noviazgo? Llámalo por su nombre al menos. —A base de voluntad, Bill resistió el impulso de rodar los ojos y ponerlos en blanco—. Tú ya lo sabes, sólo nos hemos besado, y ya te empeñaste en establecer que fuiste tú y no él quien me dio mi primer beso. ¿No puedes tan sólo dejarlo ir? Madura de una vez por todas, Tom.

—No, ni loca —denegó su gemela con una tozudez que rayaba en la obcecación—. Tengo la impresión de que me sería imposible confiar en él estando tú presente. Incluso si terminan hoy mismo, cada vez que te mire, cuchichee contigo o te toque… aun si se tratara de un roce sin otras intenciones… lo masacraría.

—¡Tom! No te atrevas, o yo… —Enrojeciendo de golpe a causa de la rabia que bullía en sus venas al calor de su discusión, Bill retrocedió un paso—. Estás celosa… —Susurró, asombrada de la reacción que obtenía de su impávida gemela.

—¡Claro que lo estoy! —Gritó Tom, y sin darle oportunidad a Bill de recobrarse, se giró en dirección a su destino y emprendió una carrera desaforada.

—Tomi, espera…

Pero Tom no lo hizo, y antes de tener raciocinio suficiente para idear un plan mejor, Bill se encontró sola y abandonada a medio camino.

—Idiota —gruñó, cuando al cabo de cinco minutos de completa perplejidad, decidió que no la iba a dejar salirse con la suya. Costara lo que costara, iba a hacer entrar a Tom en razón, así fuera necesario el uso de la fuerza bruta, porque no estaba en sus planes rendirse sin lograr su cometido.

«Espera a que te alcance y ya verás», pensó Bill, corriendo a su vez con la misma falta de gracia que Tom había tenido antes. Culpa de pasar inactivas y sin rumbo fijo durante lo transcurrido del verano, pero esos días estaban por terminar.

Ahora que ya tenía bien claro lo que quería, iba a luchar hasta el final para conseguirlo.

 

Los diez minutos que Bill se tardó en llegar al garaje le sirvieron para recuperar la serenidad, pegarse a la cara una máscara de normalidad, y ensayar un par de frases mordaces que le diría a Tom en cuanto la viera, pero su fantasía se fue al traste cuando apenas cruzar el umbral de la entrada, descubrió que su gemela no estaba a la vista, y en su lugar, Andreas esperaba de lo más incómodo sentado entre Georg y Gustav.

—Hey, hola —la saludaron, y Bill respondió el gesto.

—Hola. Erm, por pura y llana casualidad… ¿No ha llegado Tom antes que yo?

—Ah, sí, pero mencionó algo de ir al sanitario, así que… —Dejó Gustav desvanecerse en el aire el final de su oración. Ya que el garaje en el que ensayaban se localizaba en medio de la nada a las afueras de Loitsche, ‘ir al baño’ implicaba llevar consigo una considerable dotación de papel higiénico extra suave y caminar en dirección al bosque para no ser atrapados in fraganti con los pantalones en los tobillos.

A sabiendas de lo pudorosa que era su gemela, Bill supuso que Tom se tardaría fácil un cuarto de hora antes de volver y se resignó a esperarla.

En el intervalo, no perdió tiempo, y averiguó con Georg que su muñeca estaba al cien de su capacidad y podía tocar el bajo sin que le supusiera ninguna molestia, por supuesto, con excepciones razonables.

—Según el doctor, mientras no me pase haciendo puñetas, sanará como nueva —ofreció aquel trozo de información de dudosa elegancia, y Bill esbozó una mueca de asco, igual que Andreas, no así Gustav que se rió de la broma de Georg.

—Que lo sepan, son unos asquerosos —les recriminó Bill—. Guárdense sus guarradas para después.

—Sí, para la ducha, eh —siguió Gustav con la chanza, y Georg se atacó de la risa.

—Hombres… —Dijo Andreas, en un cierto tono que detuvo las carcajadas de ese par y le ganó un par de miradas extrañadas. Ya de por sí Andreas no lograba encajar en el grupo, pero esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso y desató la tormenta.

—¿Seguro que no eres marica, Andi? —Le atajó Georg sin tantos rodeos—. Porque si es así… está bien, te lo juro. Tengo un primero segundo que vive con su novio y todo, soy de mente abierta, no pasa nada si tú-…

—¡Georg! —Le golpeó Bill en las costillas, y el bajista se calló de golpe.

—Perdón, no era mi intención sacar conclusiones precipitadas, caray, no era necesario el uso de violencia —se disculpó Georg, sujetándose el costado en mímica de aflicción—. Bastaba con un pellizco discreto.

Mientras tanto, Andreas había palidecido y le temblaba el labio inferior.

—Oye, que era una broma. No lo tomes en serio. Georg es así, le faltan neuronas desde que nació —excusó Gustav a su amigo, pero Andreas daba la impresión de no escucharlo y encontrarse muy lejos de ahí.

—Par de idiotas —les dijo Bill a sus compañeros de banda, y agarrando a Andreas de la mano, lo sacó del garaje y se lo llevó a la parte lateral de la endeble construcción, donde lo único que había era basura y matorrales secos a la espera de la temporada de lluvia.

Andreas se dejó maniobrar igual que lo haría un títere siguiendo las órdenes de quien llevara el ritmo de sus cuerdas, y no fue sino hasta que Bill le tocó la mejilla húmeda de lágrimas que comprendió cuánto le había afectado escuchar la verdad de la boca de Georg.

—¿Qué le pasa a todo mundo? —Inquirió Andreas a nadie en particular—. Es la segunda vez que me lo preguntan esta semana. El primero fue papá, y resultó tan… Extraño. Pensé que se alegraría de saber que éramos novios, que iba a ser una gran noticia, y en su lugar me mira como si me hubiera crecido un cuerno en la frente y me dice: “Hijo, ¿no será que te has equivocado? A pesar del nombre, Bill es mujer, ¿entiendes a qué me refiero?”, así que yo… me quedé con la mente en blanco y no respondí nada. Mierda…

—Tal vez sospecha que tú, ya sabes… que te gustan los chicos en lugar de las chicas. Y tus padres son personas tolerantes y te aman, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Mi problema es que soy lo que siempre habían dicho que sería. Y me enfurece darles la razón —gruñó Andreas, limpiándose los ojos con las manos cerradas en puños—. ¿Y qué sí soy un gay con un poco de pluma? ¿No podrían al menos fingir una pizca de asombro cuando salga del clóset? Por mi salud mental al menos. Para dejarme conservar una pizca de dignidad, ¿uh?

—Ay, pero Andi… —Sonrió Bill muy a su pesar, rodeando a Andreas en un abrazo afectuoso—. No lo contemples todo sólo bajo los reflectores del lado negativo. Al menos dime, ¿daba la impresión de que tu papá estuviera enojado contigo? ¿Decepcionado?

—Pues… no —admitió su amigo, apoyando la frente en el hombro de Bill y correspondiendo al abrazo—. Más bien se le veía tranquilo, casi satisfecho, y tenía esa expresión suya de cuando sabe lo que hice y espera que se lo confirme.

—Ahí lo tienes. Otras personas no son tan afortunadas de tener una familia tan comprensiva. ¿Y qué más da si tu salida del clóset no tiene el dramatismo que esperabas? Guarda los globos y el confeti para después. Al menos tienes la certeza de que te aceptan como eres y que nada cambiará porque para ellos seguirás siendo el mismo hijo de siempre. Porque sin importar qué, te aman sin restricciones tontas como tu sexualidad.

—Mmm, puede que… Ok, tienes toda la maldita razón en el mundo. Gracias —murmuró contra su cuello, ciñéndola por la cintura y moviéndolos a los dos en un ritmo de rotación que les hacía aparentar que bailaban al ritmo de una música que sólo ellos dos eran capaces de escuchar—. Pero considera esto: Si salgo del clóset, te vas a quedar sin un novio con el cual seguir tu maquinación perversa de provocar a Tom.

—Uhhh… Con respecto a eso… —Bill hesitó. A cada lado de una balanza imaginaria se posaron los pros y contras de hacer partícipe a Andreas de su mayor secreto, uno que además no le correspondía en su totalidad porque era una carga compartida en partes equitativas. De su futura reacción dependía no sólo su amistad, sino que también se jugaba en todo o nada un riesgo que era similar al de prender un cerillo y lanzarlo en un bidón de gasolina a la espera de no quemarse.

Las probabilidades de que le estallara en la cara eran altísimas, pero…

—¿Sí?

—Andi… Tengo que confesarte algo.

—Oh. ¿Es gordo?

—Gordísimo —le confirmó Bill. A punto estaba de volver a abrir la boca cuando el ruido de unas pisadas y la presencia de Tom a su lado rompieron la burbuja en la que hasta entonces ella y Andreas se habían refugiado del mundo externo.

—Tenemos que ensayar, ¿sabes? —Dijo Tom en un tono que no admitía réplicas, y a quién se dirigía quedó pendiente, porque sus ojos retaron a Andreas a contradecirla mientras halaba a Bill del brazo y se la llevaba consigo casi a rastras.

—Que sepas que actúas como un bruto cavernícola —le susurró Bill aprovechando que iban unos metros adelante que Andreas y éste no alcanzaba a escucharlas.

—Pues entonces entérate que no me importa. Además, ¿qué hacías ahí con él? ¿Tanto te costó no besuquearte con Andreas apenas verlo?

—Lo mismo va para ti, ¿tan insoportable te resulta mi compañía como para que me dejes tirada a la mitad de la nada? Serás imbécil —se la sacudió Bill cuando volvieron a entrar al garaje, y tanto Georg como Gustav tensaron la espalda al percatarse que ese par peleaba.

—Yo creo que mejor me retiro. Me encantaría escucharlos tocar esa nueva canción de la que tanto hablaban, pero-… —Procuró Andreas buscarse una salida del pronóstico de huracán Kaulitz que recién había sido anunciado a los presentes, pero de entre todos que se encontraban ahí, fue Tom quien se lo impidió.

—¿De qué hablas? Viniste a oírnos, pues te quedas, Andi…

—O-Ok —aceptó éste a regañadientes, y pasó a sentarse al otro lado del improvisado escenario.

—¿Qué animal le mordió el trasero a Tom? —Le preguntó Georg a Bill, medio en broma y medio en serio mientras se pasaba el bajo por el medio y se lo acomodaba a la altura correcta—. Porque trae un malhumor que promete ser legendario y no estoy con paciencia para amarrarme la lengua si me enoja.

—Y yo qué sé. Para lo que me importa —dijo Bill, micrófono en su poder y encogiéndose de hombros.

A la cuenta de tres por parte de Gustav, empezaron a tocar, y muy en contra de todo pronóstico, el sonido que surgió del amplificador fue armónico y bien sincronizado. Aquella canción era una de tantas que entre Bill y Tom habían compuesto a lo largo del último mes, y por ello Bill cantó con el alma, dejando que sus pies la guiaran al lado de Tom.

Si bien no dio muestras de reconocer su presencia, Tom no se retiró, y Bill creyó que era una excelente señal de que podrían hacer las paces una vez se encontraran a solas.

Durante el ensayo de ese día, el ambiente en el garaje mejoró, y Andreas supo mantener un perfil bajo para que el repentino mal genio de Tom no se enfocara en su dirección.

Con el sol ya en lo más bajo del firmamento, Gustav sugirió que dieran por terminada la sesión, y bajo la promesa de verse al cabo de tres días (a Georg le dolía la muñeca, y se dispuso colectivamente que mejor descansara antes de otro ensayo), se despidieron en la parada del autobús.

Ya que eran los que más lejos vivían, fueron Georg y Gustav los que pagaron el pasaje y se fueron en el único y destartalado vehículo del servicio público que recorría Loitsche cada dos horas. A diferencia de ellos, Bill, Tom, y ahora Andreas optaron por caminar, y así llevaban ya cinco minutos en camino, moviendo los pies en silencio cuando Bill se cansó de su solemne procesión y suspiró.

—No estuvo tan mal, eh —comentó para nadie en particular—. Cada vez sonamos menos amateurs y más a lo que podríamos llegar a ser si le dedicamos horas extras.

Andreas se le unió. —Genial como siempre. En especial la penúltima canción.

—Con suerte grabemos una maqueta en otoño, y mamá prometió ayudarnos a enviarla a algunos productores.

—Qué suerte si funciona.

—Sí, porque-…

Absortos en su cháchara, ni Andreas ni Bill se dieron por aludidos a las miradas de rencor que Tom les dirigía justo a un punto invisible en sus nucas, y así siguieron hasta llegar a la casa Kaulitz, donde Bill invitó a su rubio amigo a quedarse a cenar, y éste aceptó a pesar del muy audible quejido con el que Tom pretendió desanimarlo a extender su estancia.

—¿Por qué no subes a mi habitación? En un momento estaré contigo. Hay algo que quiero mostrarte, Andi —le pidió Bill a éste, y Andreas aceptó. En cuanto lo perdió de vista escaleras arriba, Bill se giró hacia Tom y le señaló con el dedo índice a modo de advertencia—. Tú…

—¿Ahora qué? ¿Van a cerrar la puerta con llave y manosearse? —Siseó Tom.

—Si tanto te enfurece… lo voy a considerar —le lanzó Bill su propio ataque—. Espero por tu bien que recapacites, porque ahora mismo haces que me la piense dos veces antes de terminar con Andreas por ti.

Tom abrió grandes los ojos, un gesto de desconsuelo impregnando sus facciones. —No lo dirás en serio…

Bill resopló. —No, la verdad es que no.

Haciendo el primer intento por enmendar los daños que sus celos habían causado entre las dos, Tom le acarició el brazo por debajo de la camiseta que vestía, y aunque sólo duró tres segundos, Bill aceptó que ella tampoco había sido un paseo por el campo, así que la perdonaba.

—Termina con Bastian y yo lo haré con Andi —dijo Bill—. Hasta entonces…

—Lo haré. Mañana sin falta —se comprometió Tom en voz baja y similar a la que utilizaba cuando era pequeña y buscaba salirse con la suya actuando con total inocencia.

—Perfecto, pero además… —Bill tragó saliva, dolida por el desastre que había dejado a su paso con sus mentiras—. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con respecto a Andreas. Ser su amiga, enemiga, o lo que prefieras. Es tu decisión y no intentaré mandar por encima de tus deseos, pero no puedes influir en los míos de seguirnos viendo como los mejores amigos que hemos sido desde siempre. No te daré motivos para desconfiar de mí o de él, y espero que así entiendas que la irracional eres tú.

—Pero…

—Y no intentes detenerme. Respeta mi resolución como yo la tuya.

—Sigue sin gustarme lo que has elegido.

—Pues… conozco bien ese sentimiento, Tom —dijo Bill al final, y para demostrar que era lo último que iba a disputar al respecto, le plantó un beso a su gemela en los labios y se retiró.

Bill optó por no dar marcha atrás y esperar que el juicio de Tom no se viera nublado por una pasión tan primitiva como eran los celos.

Con eso en mente, casi pasó por alto los ojos grandes y desorbitados de Andreas que la recibieron en la parte más alta de la escalera, justo en el rincón donde su mamá mantenía una espantosa planta de interior que cumplía funciones decorativas tanto como de escondite. Sumar dos más dos nunca resultó tan sencillo o espeluznante como entonces.

—¿Andi?

—Yo… —Trastabilló éste con la lengua hasta dar con las palabras adecuadas, y Bill lo adivinó porque, ¿qué si no era la escena que seguramente acababa de contemplar como testigo silente?

—Las vi —musitó Andreas, parpadeando una, dos veces, y repetir—. Yo las vi. Tom... y tú…

—Uh. —Experimentando un repentino bajón de tensión, Bill requirió de la pared más cercana para no irse de bruces al frente. Detrás de sus párpados aparecieron luces cegadoras, y Bill consideró seriamente dejar que se le doblaran las rodillas y desplomarse.

—No te atrevas a desmayarte como mujer victoriana —le atajó Andreas pasándole un brazo alrededor de la cintura y llevándosela consigo a su cuarto—. Espera al menos que te pueda poner horizontal.

—¿Nos viste? —Inquirió Bill con los labios cenicientos, dejándose acostar sobre su cama y subir los pies en dos almohadas—. Andi, dímelo…

—Las vi, sí. Y… —Andreas le estrechó la mano y se arrodilló a su lado asemejando la sobriedad de quien se lamenta al lado de un moribundo.

—No me odies, Andi. Nos sientas asco por nosotras… Te lo iba a confesar hoy cuando salimos del garaje…

—… pero Tom intervino —secundó Andreas—. Lo sé. Bueno, _ahora_ lo sé. Y está bien. _Estará_ bien, te lo prometo.

—¿En serio? —Pidió Bill de él una confirmación de que su amistad no iba a naufragar por culpa de su falta de voluntad. No estaba para engañarse, era consciente de que lo que hacía con Tom tenía nombre, y era feo. _Incesto_. Y si Andreas no lo creía así, entonces sería porque era el mejor amigo en todo el mundo y Bill quería que siguiera siendo el suyo—. ¿Nos odias?

—No.

—¿Nos aborreces?

—Por supuesto que no —replicó Andreas, vehemente en su convicción—. No podría. Y no digo que sea normal, pero… en cuanto las vi fue como si… Fueran una excepción a la regla. Si Gustav de pronto admitiera que él hace lo mismo con su hermana sería un ugh total, me moriría en el acto, pero se trata de Tom y tú... Es diferente. Y no lo digo con morbo, sino… porque son ustedes, y las conozco, y… está bien.

—Somos gemelas… —Suplió Bill una justificación plausible.

—Exacto.

Bill se atrevió a sonreír, los ojos húmedos en una mezcla de felicidad y miedo que la sobrecogió hasta el tuétano, y por la idéntica expresión que Andreas llevaba en el rostro, descubrió que no era la única.

Por una vez, estaban a punto de embarcarse en una aventura que no incluía a Tom, y la percepción de cuánto podía llevar a cambiar (o destruir) en el proceso la hizo sentirse abrumada.

… Pero también decidida, así que al cuerno con lo demás.

—¿Me lo vas a contar todo?

Los ojos de Bill centellearon. —Todo.

 

/*/*/*/*


	8. 8.- Dalia: Reconocimiento.

**8.- Dalia: Reconocimiento.**

 

Todo y más fue lo que le contó Bill a Andreas de su recién cambiada relación con Tom.

Empezó no desde el inicio como era lo más lógico, sino que en idas y venidas desordenadas le narró el beso, y retrocedió a cuando eran pequeñas, y de vuelta a esa tarde en el garaje y luego a la semana en que se habían escondido del mundo. Un relato inconexo en cuestión espacial y temporal, aunque acostumbrado como estaba a los monólogos interminables de Bill, Andreas se limitó a asentir y a exclamar de vez en cuando los ‘ahhh’ y ‘ohhh’ que se necesitaran según correspondiera en la pausa. De su propia cosecha, al cabo de un rato también repitió algunas frases como ‘ajá, tienes razón’ y ‘ay Dios, no me cuentes eso’ hasta llegar al ‘demasiado información personal, pero prosigue’ cuando Bill se adentraba en las partes subidas de tono.

Bill rió, lloro, se sonrojó, y acabó con sed de camello después de casi dos horas de habla ininterrumpida.

Sólo entonces expresó Andreas la única idea verbal que se le vino a la mente.

—Wow. Sencillamente… wow.

—Lo sé —dijo Bill desde su lugar en el piso de su habitación. Ella y Andreas se habían pasado al alfombrado, y desde entonces no se habían movido de ahí aduciendo pereza—. Así que…

—Terminamos, entiendo. —Andreas suspiró con cierto deje de resignación—. Pero quiero que sepas que serás mi primera y única novia en el mundo. Para la próxima vez, tendré el valor de que sea novio o no sea nada. Lo juro.

—¡Hecho! —Selló Bill con él la promesa uniendo sus dedos meñiques en el aire—. Y lo mismo va para ti. En definitiva y sin ofensa, no me gustan los chicos. Y aunque técnicamente no cuentas porque eres gay y todo eso, ocuparás el único sitio en mi lista.

—Olvida eso y ponte a analizarlo. ¿No te resulta asombroso que nosotros tres seamos así? Es decir, ¿cuál era la probabilidad? Por ahí leí que sólo tres de cada cien personas mostraba tendencias no heterosexuales y resulta que en todo Loitsche resultamos ser nosotros.

Bill se mordisqueó la uña del dedo pulgar. —No estoy segura de Tom. Mmm, ella no ha dicho nada al respecto, así que igual podría ser que sólo es porque se trata de mí o…

—¿Crees que le gusten los chicos? Porque si alguien me hubiera pedido que eligiera a una de ustedes dos para ser lesbiana, habría ganado Tom con ese look de marimacho.

—Más bien creo que no le disgustan como a mí —dijo Bill, visualizando sin problemas todas esas ocasiones en las que la había espiado detrás del perchero de la entrada y la había encontrado satisfecha besando a Bastian. Ni entonces le había dado la impresión de desagrado, aunque tampoco es que se le viera saltarina de felicidad. Si acaso, resignada.

—Entonces… ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Terminamos, ok. ¿Pero qué les dirás a tus padres? ¿Cuál es la historia que les contaremos? ¿Terminaste tú conmigo o yo contigo?

Bill arrugó la nariz; ninguna de las dos opciones le parecía adecuada. —Sólo digamos que fue mutuo por diferencias irreconciliables y así nos ahorramos el drama. Que lo intentamos, fue divertido mientras duró, pero que quedamos como amigos porque en realidad no nos sentíamos tan enamorados como creímos en un principio, ¿qué tal suena?

—Excelente. Muy maduro y creíble.

—Y… ¿Les vas a decir a tus padres que eres gay?

Andreas denegó sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado. —¡No! Uhm… todavía no. Preferiría mantenerlo oculto unos meses más, si no te molesta. Quiero asimilarlo yo primero y soltar un par de indirectas aquí y allá antes de dar el gran salto. Presiento que papá es quien mejor lo tomaría, pero tratándose de mamá… Ella puede ser un poco más intensa. Supongo que con el resto del mundo será más fácil una vez que mis padres lo sepan, y en el caso de los G’s… Es una fortuna que no les hayamos dado la _buena_ noticia de nuestro noviazgo, aunque no es como si se lo fueran a creer… Bueno, Georg por descontado que se habría partido de risa. Será un bruto, pero tiene un gaydar funcional para estos casos. Aparte de ellos, no se me viene a la mente a quién más le puede interesar mi sexualidad.

—Seh… —Pasándose la mano por la nuca, Bill le confió a Andreas un secreto—. ¿Sabes? Yo… estoy indecisa si le digo a mamá y a Gordon que no me gustan los chicos.

—¿Les dirás también lo de Tom?

—Tampoco es para tanto, al menos por ahora, pero… me gustaría ser franca con ellos dos. Mamá conoce a muchos amigos gays por su trabajo en la galería así que no me preocupa, pero en el caso de Gordon… No me sentaría bien que me tratara diferente sólo porque, ya sabes, soy lesbiana.

—¿Estás del todo segura? Y no me malinterpretes, pero ¿alguna vez te has sentido atraída por otra persona además de Tom? Puede que no seas gay del todo, sino bisexual, o curiosa, o experimentando. Hay variantes y puntos medios, no sólo blanco y negro. Por algo su bandera es un arco iris, creo.

—Ay, Andi —dijo Bill—. Estoy segura. Tal vez sólo se trate de Tom, pero después de lo que ha pasado entre las dos estas vacaciones… no me veo capaz de sentir por alguien más lo que ahora mismo siento por ella. Va más allá de ser gemelas o que ella sea una chica y yo también. No quiero sonar cursi, pero ella es mi alma gemela, y el resto no importa cuando se trata de amor.

Andreas sonrió. —Rematada de cursi, pero… tienes razón.

—El problema será encontrar el momento idóneo para hacerlo. No me agrada la idea de que en unos años se me conozca por ser la idiota que salió del clóset en la cena familiar o una escena igual de dramática y cliché. Tengo que hacerlo especial.

—¿Y si simplemente colocas unas sillas aquí? Les pides que esperen un momento, entras al armario, cierras las puertas y cuentas hasta diez en voz alta. Y cuando menos se lo esperen, ¡zaz!, suena la música de Village People, brincas sobre ellos en tacones de punta de aguja, una peluca a lo Marilyn Monroe y una boa de plumas al cuello. Si acaso son densos, les aclaras que eres gay y ya, aunque con semejante show…

Bill rompió a reír a carcajadas. —¡De dónde sacas esas ideas tan disparatadas! Jamás he usado tacones, y en casa no tenemos ningún disco de Village People.

—Es lo que yo fantaseaba como salida triunfal del clóset, pero presiento que seré ese crío tonto que rompe a llorar por la presión a la hora de la comida y lo suelta todo, estómago incluido.

Limpiándose el borde de los ojos de la excesiva humedad que le había producido reírse hasta que le doliera la barriga, Bill le dio unas palmaditas a Andreas en la espalda y lo consoló con la única frase que se le ocurrió:

—No te preocupes, ya pensarás en algo más estrambótico y acorde a tu personalidad. Lo planearemos juntos.

—¡Gracias, muchas gracias! —Dijo Andreas, abrazándola con fuerza y juntos rodando sobre la áspera alfombra. Después se arrepentirían al untarse loción en las partes irritadas, pero de momento hicieron caso omiso y se divirtieron como era antes que de todo ese lío diera comienzo.

De vueltas a ser los mejores amigos en el mundo tras un breve y muy complicado noviazgo, Bill y Andreas pasaron hoja a esa etapa de su vida y reanudaron la anterior como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Y porque así era entre ellos dos, no tardaron en enfrascarse en su próxima aventura. Misión: Convencer a Tom que actuaba como idiota y eliminar cualquier rastro de celos por su parte.

Como era de suponerse: Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo…

 

A cambio de la rutina que ya se había establecido entre las dos, Bill despertó la mañana siguiente a solas y sin rastros de que Tom la hubiera visitado en la noche. No es que ella lo esperara, puesto que era domingo, y sus padres estarían bajo el mismo techo todo el día haciendo imposible escabullirse, pero la noción de que su almohada no oliera al cabello de Tom cuando presionó su rostro contra ella le sentó mal.

Para colmo, apenas poner un pie en el suelo su madre le regañó por no haber lavado el tazón y los vasos que ella y Andreas habían ensuciado la tarde anterior, y la obligó a hacerlo a la de ya bajo su ojo supervisor. Justo entonces Tom bajó apresurada las escaleras, y al grito de “Ya me voy, vuelvo a eso de las siete” desapareció detrás de la puerta de entrada.

—¿Va tu hermana con Bastian? —Le preguntó Simone a Bill mientras ésta secaba los vasos y los colocaba de vuelta en su lugar.

—No sé… Supongo que sí —disimuló Bill. Porque si Tom cumplía su promesa de ayer, hoy sería el día en que ella terminara con Bastian, lo que la llevaba a ese otro punto—. Oye, mamá…

—¿Sí? —Levantó Simone la vista de su lista del supermercado.

—Hay algo que me gustaría conversar contigo.

—Oh, cariño. ¿Tiene que ser ahora? Estoy por salir, y si no me apresuro, no alcanzaré a comprar pan recién hecho, y mañana no tendré tiempo de volver hasta allá. A menos que quieras acompañarme y lo hablamos en el camino.

—Uhm. —Bill esbozó una mueca. Por experiencias pasadas, bien sabía ella que lo mejor era quedarse en casa que salir con Simone a hacer la compra. Lo que en un principio era un simple viaje a la tienda de víveres por leche y huevos casi siempre se convertía en una odisea interminable en la que visitaban cada una de las tiendas de Loitsche hasta vaciar la billetera. Por alguna extraña razón, su progenitora acababa multiplicando su lista de la compra por diez, y regresaban horas después con los pies hinchados de tanto caminar y cargadas hasta las cejas de bolsas y más bolsas. Por salud mental, prefería no unírsele—. Mejor me quedo aquí.

—¿Tiene que ver con la banda? ¿O es la escuela? Mmm, a menos que se trate de Tom, pero no han peleado últimamente, ¿o sí?

—Nah, nada de eso. Todo va bien, es otra cosa de la que preferiría hablar, pero ya será después —desdeñó Bill la noción. Para entonces ya había terminado con los vasos y había colocando la toalla en su sitio—. Creo que mejor conversaré con Gordon.

—Mientras no sea nada de tu periodo… Sabes que no le importa echar una mano y hacer un viaje rápido a la farmacia, pero tú y Tom procuren no abusar de su paciencia.

Bill sonrió culpable. —Fue sola una vez.

—Sí, y el trauma le duró toda la noche, así que no lo repitan, ¿vale? No anhelo tener que explicarle otra vez la diferencia entre toallas con alas y sin alas. —Simone dobló la hoja donde escribía y se la guardó en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans—. Última oportunidad por si cambias de parecer, ¿te vienes o no conmigo?

Bill denegó. —Paso.

—Conste, tú te pierdes la diversión de ir conmigo al supermercado y a la tienda de tapices —se despidió Simone de la menor de sus hijas con un beso en la frente, y pronto Bill escuchó su automóvil salir de la cochera y el ruido del motor perderse en la lejanía de la calle.

Ya que era domingo y el único día libre a la semana que se daba para trabajar en sus pasatiempos, Bill no perdió tiempo en buscar a Gordon en su estudio de la planta baja. Tal como se lo esperaba de él, Bill lo encontró puliendo la superficie de su guitarra más vieja, un modelo del que ella no recordaba el nombre por más veces que su padrastro se lo hubiera repetido, pero al parecer, una guitarra de lo más exclusiva si es que tomaba como referencia la infinita cantidad de veces que Tom le había pedido a Gordon que se la heredara al morir. Entre uno y otro extremo, Bill al menos le daba el beneficio de la duda al instrumento porque sonaba bien, y se guardaba su opinión al respecto.

—Hola, Gordon —atrapó la atención del adulto y esperó a que éste le indicara pasar a sentarse en una de las butacas que él tenía ahí para las visitas.

Como ocurría en cada ocasión que le era otorgado permiso entrar en esa habitación, Bill dio rienda suelta a su curiosidad al dejar vagar sus ojos por las paredes del cuarto, decoradas tres de ellas con las guitarras que Gordon coleccionaba desde los doce años cuando posó sus manos sobre la primera, un regalo de sus padres, y desde entonces quedó enganchado a la música. De ahí que Gordon se hubiera empecinado en darle lecciones de Tom en cuanto ella demostró interés, y con orgullo le narraba su padrastro a cualquiera que prestara atención que Tom ya tocaba escalas desde los nueve años. Sin llegar al extremo de ponerse verde de envidia, algunas veces Bill deseó no haberse rendido cuando Gordon les daba clases a ambas, pero de eso hacía ya casi cuatro años, y no podía lamentarse, porque a cambio se había concentrado en el canto y la composición de letras. Tal y como Tom le repetía: Una banda necesita de una vocalista que escriba las canciones y una guitarrista que pueda interpretarlas, y Bill había terminado por darle la razón.

—En un segundo estoy contigo —interrumpió Gordon las remembranzas de Bill, dándole los toques finales a la capa de cera que le untaba a su guitarra—. Listo. Como nueva.

—Debo admitir que si no la puedo apreciar como instrumento, al menos es una guitarra muy bonita —elogió Bill el trabajo de su padrastro mientras éste la devolvía a su sitio en la pared y descolgaba otra.

A veces podía pasarse el fin de semana completo limpiando sus instrumentos, puliendo hasta reflejarse en su superficie inmaculada, por lo que Bill aguardó a que Gordon diera la pauta para hablar.

Enfrascado con un trapo en la mano y el bote con cera de aroma a cereza frente a él, Bill pensó que incluso mil años después, sin esforzarse, podría cerrar los ojos y describir sin errores un cuadro que capturara ese instante. Desde la concentración de Gordon con las cejas unidas en el punto más alto de su nariz, el cabello largo que le caía sobre la frente por más veces que se lo pasara detrás de las orejas, y el suave rechinido de la cera al deslizarse sobre el cuello de la guitarra. Todo en conjunto hasta formar una estampa que para ella significaba mucho más de lo que podía explicar con vulgares palabras.

—Dudo mucho que no haya nada más divertido en la televisión que verme a mí pulir mis guitarras un domingo en la tarde, así que, ¿qué pasa? —Preguntó Gordon a la marca de los diez minutos, justo cuando Bill ya había empezado con su tic nervioso de golpetear con el pie el suelo.

—Verás… —Pasándose la lengua por los labios, Bill se detuvo, indecisa si tomar el camino corto o el largo.

Los ojos de Gordon atentos a ella por detrás del flequillo de su dueño acabaron por intimidarla, así que Bill le dio un rodeo al asunto que la traía ahí.

—Digamos, hipotéticamente hablando, o tal vez no tanto, pero tú me entiendes…

—Ajá. Ya empezamos con los supuestos, así que pinta para ser un problema gordo.

—Vale. —Bill se mordisqueó el labio inferior—. O sea, Tom y yo te queremos como un padre, y no es que papá no lo sea, pero pasa tan poco tiempo con nosotras, y luego se toma esas largas temporadas entre visitas que el puesto se ha ido haciendo tuyo sin siquiera planearlo.

—Para mí ustedes son como hijas, así las presento siempre, ¿o no? Aunque su madre y yo no estemos casados ante el gobierno, ella es mi esposa y ustedes dos mis hijas.

—Sí, y lo agradecemos, en serio. Así que… en base a ese amor, ¿se podría decir que seguirá así sin importar qué hagamos Tom y yo, verdad? Amor incondicional y eso.

Gordon levantó la vista de su guitarra. —Eso mismo le dije yo a mi padre la vez que rayé su carro nuevo al primer intento de meterlo a la cochera sin que se diera cuenta.

—¿Y se enojó?

—No tanto como cuando vio el golpe que le di al segundo intento, pero… —Gordon se rió para sí—. Lo que cuenta es que somos familia, y puede ser de sangre como yo con él, o por nuestra propia decisión como ocurre conmigo y ustedes, pero familia al final de cada día.

Bill asintió. —Gracias, y por si hace falta aclararlo, no hemos hecho nada de eso. El auto sigue intacto en la cochera como lo dejaste ayer.

—¿Entonces por qué me temo que sea algo peor?

—Peor lo que se dice peor… —Murmuró Bill, tensándose por inercia a la espera de ser rechazada.

—¿Hay alguna razón en especial por lo que me lo digas a mí primero antes que a tu madre?

—Bueno, mamá iba con prisa al supermercado y no me pareció inteligente de mi parte encerrarme con ella en el auto durante tres horas.

—Muy de acuerdo contigo. —Prosiguiendo con su labor manual, Gordon giró la guitarra y se dedicó a la parte trasera, dándole a Bill el tiempo necesario para organizar sus pensamientos y transformarlos en oraciones.

Al cabo de otros diez minutos de idas y vueltas en las que elegía cuidadosamente sus palabras y después se arrepentía ya cuando estaba con la boca abierta, Bill apretó las manos en puños sobre sus rodillas y se lanzó con todo.

—¿Crees que la homosexualidad está mal? Ya sabes, eso de sentirte atraído a tu propio sexo y no comprender qué hay de maravilloso en el otro.

Gordon detuvo el movimiento de sus manos y se paralizó. —¿A qué viene esa pregunta? Por supuesto que no, y si alguna vez di la impresión de que sí, me disculpo, porque no soy quién para dictar sobre la vida de los demás a quién y cómo desean amar.

—Es que… —Parpadeando para eliminar la humedad repentina en sus ojos, Bill prosiguió—. Andreas y yo terminamos y-…

—Oh, ya entiendo.

—¿En serio?

—Era difícil no verlo cuando se trataba de algo tan evidente. Es sólo que no quise comentar al respecto porque consideré que no era mi asunto inmiscuirme, y tu madre pensaba igual.

Los labios de Bill se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa. —¿Era tan obvio? No me daba esa impresión, claro, pero ya que lo dices…

—Temo decir que sí. Andreas no es un chico que lleve estampada en la frente una etiqueta de varonil, así que tu madre y yo ya lo sospechábamos cuando anunciaron su noviazgo.

—¿Uh? Pero… Andreas no es gay —mintió Bill por su amigo con tan mal tino, que al instante Gordon arqueó una ceja de incredulidad—. Uhm… Ok, sí lo es, pero se supone que es un secreto y tengo prohibido comentarlo con nadie Tom incluida, así que no digas nada, Gordon.

—Su secreto es mi secreto. Permaneceré tan silencioso como un muerto.

—Además… Andreas no es el único que tiene esas tendencias. Por dar un ejemplo, bajo el techo de esta casa también vive una persona gay.

—Oh, así que se trataba de eso… Presiento que ya sé de quién hablas. Esta vez no hay error posible.

—Seh.

—¿Pero por qué Tom no lo habló conmigo en lugar de enviarte a ti? ¿Así que a eso venía tanta charla de aceptación y quererlas como hijas en contra de viento y marea? Porque sin importar qué digan o hagan, ese sentimiento permanecerá intacto. No hay duda alguna al respecto, la aceptaré siempre como mi hija, y que le gusten las chicas no va a cambiarlo.

—¿Tom? ¿Gay? —Llevándose las manos al cabello, Bill por poco se atragantó con su propia saliva—. No, no. Yo soy… gay. Me refería a mí, no a Tom.

Fue el turno de Gordon para que el aire de sus pulmones le fuera insuficiente, y acabó tosiendo. —¿Tú?

—Yo. Sí. Bill —repitió Bill su nombre—. Soy gay. Me… gustan las chicas y sólo las chicas.

—¿Es una especie de crisis porque Andreas y tú terminaron, y él te confesó que es gay o…? Porque una decisión de esa magnitud es… enorme, y no debe tomarse tan a la ligera.

—No, ya sabía que Andreas era gay antes de que él y yo fuéramos novios, pero… No me pasaba por la cabeza que yo también lo fuera. Y resultó de lo más sencillo descubrirlo, porque cuando nos besamos, ewww… Tuve una especie de epifanía y ahí supe que prefería besar a mil chicas diferentes que a un chico más.

—¿Y Tom igual o estoy confundiendo todo? —Gordon bufó—. Qué embrollo.

—No puedo hablar por Tom en su lugar, pero quién sabe. Somos gemelas, ¿no se supone que seamos idénticas en una amplia variedad de características? Que a ella le guste el hip-hop y a mí el pop de los 80’s pero que las dos seamos gays, o no.

—Tu madre va a… tener un ataque si es así, pero de antemano les digo que todo va a estar bien. Sólo prométanle nietas en el futuro o algo así, y se le pasará antes.

—Uhm, es que no sé en el caso de Tom.

—De momento tiene a Bastian, así que hay una cierta esperanza de que me haya equivocado. Mi error, lo admito. Me dejé guiar por la estampa que pintan de las lesbianas, pero justifico a mi favor que de haber tenido que elegir una de ustedes dos, habría sido ella.

—¿Por su apariencia?

Gordon admitió caer en la trampa de los estereotipos, y alzó las manos enseñando las palmas como señal de rendición absoluta.

—Mea culpa, pero hey, tratándose de Andreas no erré, así que es un 50% de éxito ó 50% de fracaso, según mires el vaso medio vacío o medio lleno.

Bill se encogió de hombros. —Así que… ¿está bien si soy lo que soy?

—Siempre —confirmó Gordon con una sonrisa amplia—. Ven acá.

Sentándose en su regazo una vez que Gordon apartó la guitarra y la lata de cera, Bill se dejó abrazar y rodeó a su vez el cuello de Gordon con fuerza.

—Más tarde hablaré con tu madre y me encargaré de que este golpe le sea lo más suave posible. Después podrás reunirte con ella y los tres, o los cuatro, si prefieres que Tom esté presente, lo discutiremos y quedaremos como siempre, ¿ok? Nada va cambiar en esta casa si de mi depende, aunque… quizá se modifiquen un poco las reglas y corrijamos el novio por novia en las normas que ya conoces.

—Gracias, Gordon —musitó Bill, besando a su padrastro en la mejilla.

—No hay de qué. Pero hazme un favor y prepara a Tom. Tengo el presentimiento de que tu madre va a aprovechar que esta noche cenaremos los cuatro y a acosarlas con preguntas a las dos. No prometo que sea lindo, pero sí que haré lo indecible para que termine pronto.

—¿Ella también sospechaba que era Tom la hija gay de la familia?

—Eso y lo de Andreas también, así que toca esperar a que celebre lo que acertó y le importe poco el haberse equivocado de hija. De nuevo, todo saldrá bien.

—Esperemos que así sea…

—Y lo será —prometió Gordon a su manera.

—Ojalá…

Y porque no le quedaba de otras más que confiar en Gordon, Bill dejó que el peso que hasta entonces había llevado sobre los hombros se le deslizara hasta quedar ligera como pluma. Tal vez no estaban relacionados por sangre, pero Bill no habría cambiado a su padrastro por ningún otro, y para prueba de que el amor no requería de vínculos genéticos, ahí estaba él con la más grande muestra de aceptación que un padre fuera capaz de exhibir por sus hijos.

En paz consigo y con el mundo, Bill pidió unos minutos más en el regazo de Gordon y éste se lo permitió. Y una vez que Bill se sintió fuerte y lista para enfrentarse al mundo, Gordon tuvo el detalle de darle un último abrazo.

—¿Todo bien?

—Excelente —confirmó Bill con él—. Y… de nuevo, a riesgo de sonar como disco rayado, gracias por todo.

Gordon le acarició la cabeza igual que cuando era pequeña. —No hay de qué. Si acaso, espera a después de hoy para hacerlo, porque falta ver qué reacción o falta de reacción tiene tu madre cuando le demos la gran noticia.

—Esto promete —murmuró Bill un tanto lúgubre—, y promete mucho.

Por supuesto, no estaba equivocada.

 

Bill se encerró en su habitación el resto de la tarde, y en un arranque de locura temporal, lloró hasta congestionarse. Una vez que se le pasó la crisis de nervios, después se lavó la cara con agua fría para esconder lo rojo de sus ojos. No era su culpa, razonó ella, sino de estar en alguna parte de su ciclo menstrual. Daba igual en cuál, porque lo que contaba es que esa sería la gran noche en que anunciara su intempestiva salida del clóset y en juego estaba si su madre correría a abrazarla, estrangularla, o de plano se quedaría congelada en su silla, presa de un desequilibrio emocional.

Morbosa como era al respecto, Bill se alistó para la cena de esa noche con su mejor par de jeans y una camiseta negra con calaveras que había reservado para asistir a un concierto, pero que prefirió utilizar esa noche como amuleto de buena suerte. Se volvió a pintar las uñas de negro con una doble capa de laca, y se atusó el cabello hasta que su melena se esponjo quince centímetros y le dio un aspecto de haber sido electrocutada. Bill remató el conjunto con unas botas industriales que había comprado en su breve etapa de escuchar Rammstein, al menos diez pulseras de cuero alrededor de sus muñecas, y delineador negro por el contorno superior e inferior de sus párpados.

El resultado final lo definió Tom al ir llegando ella a casa mientras Bill bajaba las escaleras.

—¡¿Pero qué…?! —Pausa para cerrar la puerta de la entrada con el pie y arremeter de vuelta—. ¿Qué te has hecho en la cara? Parece que vas a la guerra.

—Es mi look de valor, así que shhh, porque lo arruinas —terminó Bill de descender la escalera, y juntas se dirigieron al comedor.

En un caso insólito para tratarse de ellos que usualmente comían en la cocina, o cada quien frente al televisor cuando le diera hambre, Simone había solicitado que esa tarde se reunieran a las siete en punto en el comedor para una cena familiar.

—Tom, Bill, no me hagan esperar —les gritó Simone desde la cocina—. No olviden lavarse las manos antes de sentarse a la mesa.

Con resignación de su parte, Bill y Tom hicieron una pequeña parada en el baño de debajo de las escaleras, y a pesar de lo reducido del espacio, se empecinaron en entrar las dos al mismo tiempo.

—Ugh, Tom. Qué asco —exclamó Bill cuando Tom se enjuagó la espuma de los dedos y ésta resultó ser de un color café oscuro—. ¿Qué, jugaste a construir canales en el lodo o qué?

—Para que lo sepas, estaba practicando unos trucos nuevos en la patineta, y esto —alzó las manos ahora limpias y sonrosadas— es parte de las caídas.

—Como sea, es asqueroso. No me pongas cerca esas manos ni en un millón de años, ¡yuck!

—Eso no decías cuando yo-…

—¡Tom! —Se estremeció Bill—. Shhh, silencio.

—Vale que sólo quería darte un recuerdito, pero si no quieres…

—¿Están listas? —Apareció Gordon en el resquicio de la puerta—. Su madre ha hecho chuletas de cerdo, puré de papa y ensalada de guisantes con zanahorias, así que mientan si es necesario, pero díganle que está delicioso.

—Ok —corearon las gemelas.

En el comedor ya estaba sentada su madre, y a juzgar por la línea delgada en la que se habían convertido sus labios, Bill supuso correctamente que Gordon ya había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella y que Simone estaba informada acerca de su conversación de antes en el estudio.

—Tomen asiento —les indicó su progenitora, y señaló frente a sí las dos sillas que había reservado para ellas, mientras que Gordon ocupó el lugar a su lado. De ese modo, daba la impresión de que se fueran a enfrentar cara a cara, o al menos así lo sintió Bill.

La habitación estaba bajo el embrujo de un silencio tirante del que todos los presentes eran conscientes, excepto Tom, que apenas acomodar su silla, pidió a Gordon que le pasara la bandeja con puré de papa.

—Coman, y espero les guste —dijo Simone.

—Maravilloso en sabor y textura —respondió Tom con un trozo de carne todavía en la boca—. Deberíamos repetir esto más seguido.

Por debajo de la mesa, Bill le dio una patada. A diferencia de Tom que parecía disfrutar del banquete que Simone les había cocinado, ella a duras penas podía pasar bocado tras bocado por la garganta. Como si una mano invisible se hubiera cerrado en torno a su tráquea, daba mordiscos aquí y allá y jugueteaba con sus chícharos en el puré a enterrarlos y después bañarlos en gravy de champiñones.

—¿Billy? Uhm —atrajo de pronto Simone la atención de su hija menor, y se detuvo cuando la mano de Gordon se posó con suavidad en su hombro—. Sólo quería decirte que cociné esta cena para ti, por… ya sabes, cariño. Esta es mi manera de decirte que te querré siempre.

—¿ _For_ qué _for_ _esha_ y no _for_ mi? —Rezongó Tom, escupiendo trocitos del pan que había estado masticando—. ¡No es justo! ¿Qué estamos celebrando? Porque si es por algo relacionado a su cumpleaños también debería ser por el mío.

Gordon le indicó a Tom que esperara un poco, pero ella prefirió ignorarlo. En su lugar se giró hacia Bill y bastó una mirada para saber de qué se trataba.

—¡¿Se los dijiste?!

—¡¿Tú lo sabías?! —Contraatacó Simone.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Soy su gemela! —Afirmó Tom vehemente—. ¡Lo sé todo de ella! ¡Todo! —Subrayó, por si acaso quedaban dudas de cualquier índole.

Simone golpeó la mesa con el puño, y los vasos de los que bebían se movieron tres centímetros fuera de su lugar. —¿Es que fui la última en enterarse?

—Amor, no es como si lo hubiéramos planeado para que fuera así. Sólo se dio, y ya —dijo Gordon, pasándole el brazo por los hombros para apaciguarla—. Era indudable que Tom sería su primera confidente, y si yo fui el segundo fue por azares del destino, no porque no tuviera confianza de hacerlo contigo. No te exaltes.

—¡Pero es que…! —Simone suspiró, y en el proceso se desinfló su ánimo un poco—. Está bien, ya entendí. Esta primicia no me correspondía a mí.

—Entonces… ¿Está bien que sea lesbiana? —Preguntó Bill.

—Más que bien, está perfectamente normal. No hay nada más que decir al respecto, a menos que quieras presentarnos a alguien especial en tu vida…

—Nah —dijo Bill, sus ojos traicionándola por una milésima de segunda al buscar a Tom—. No me siento preparada para otra relación. Con Andi me basta y sobra por una temporada. Por decisión mutua, coincidimos en que somos mejores amigos que novios, así que volveremos a lo de antes sin tanto embrollo.

—Mmm, y pensar que yo apostaba todo a que ese chico era… En fin.

Gordon se apresuró a beber agua, y a Bill no le costó adivinar que éste había cumplido su promesa y no le había revelado a Simone la verdadera naturaleza de Andreas.

—Vale, ya que estamos dando anuncios importantes, yo tengo el mío —atrapó Tom la atención de los presentes—. Hoy terminé con Bastian, o mejor dicho, él terminó conmigo.

—Oh, mi bebé —se compadeció de ella Simone—, cuánto lo siento. Debió haber sido un golpe muy duro para ti. Pero ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Te dijo sus motivos para romper contigo?

—Seh, verás… —Tom apuñaló su chuleta de cerdo con el tenedor y la arrastró por el plato con un cierto atisbo de frialdad—. Al parecer no le agradó cuando le dije que no veía futuro para nosotros porque me gustaban las mujeres y a él le sobraba una pieza crucial para serlo. Así que… no se lo tomó bien. Aunque tampoco mal, ya que estamos. Se quedó callado un rato y justo cuando pensé que ya le había dado uno de esos ataques de catalepsia en los que ni parpadean, va y me pide que se lo jure por lo más sagrado en el mundo porque sólo así me lo iba a tomar por cierto.

—¿Y se lo… juraste? —Parafraseó Gordon la expresión de su hijastra.

—Por supuesto que sí. Le dije: “Bastian, te lo juro por Bill”, ¿qué hay más sagrado que eso?, y tadán, funcionó mejor que una bofetada. Murmuró algo de que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad el que patinara y juntos tuviéramos nuestras competencias de eructos. Y luego entre todo eso, me terminó, como si importara que fuera él quien lo hiciera. Da igual, ya se acabó. ¿Me pasan las servilletas? Este gravy ya me salpicó.

Anonadada por la falta de emoción en su rompimiento, Simone le entregó el servilletero y a cambio recibió un escueto ‘gracias’.

—¿Así que tú también eres… lesbiana?

—Ajá.

—¿Y no es ninguna etapa pasajera?

—Noup.

—Y hay alguna novia secreta de la que debamos de enterarnos?

Tom continuó masticando sus verduras, y tras unos segundos de deliberación, negó con la cabeza. —No por el momento. Ya les avisaré después.

Indecisa si tomárselo personal o no, Bill bajó la vista a su plato y ahí la mantuvo mientras duraba el interrogatorio al que sometieron su madre y Gordon a Tom.

A su vez, a ella también le tocó responder una amplia variedad de preguntas que iban desde “¿hace cuánto que descubriste que eras lesbiana?” hasta “¿ya has besado a otra chica?” para lo que ella mintió, no así Tom, que respondió con un vago ‘sí, algunas veces’ y siguió tan relajada como si nada comiendo.

La cena, que normalmente no duraba más de veinte minutos, se extendió por espacio de hora y media, y de no ser porque Simone había preparado un pay de queso con limón, Bill ya se habría fastidiado, puesto en pie y retirado de la habitación, pero aquel era su postre favorito, así que resistió tanto como pudo al interrogatorio mientras se comía su tercera rebanada de dulce.

—Oye, mamá —interrumpió Tom a Simone cuando las manecillas del reloj estaban a punto de marcar las nueve en punto—, deja un par de dudas para la próxima vez, ¿no? Me zumban los oídos de escucharte tanto rato sin parar.

—Pero si todavía no hemos hablado de esperar por lo menos a los quince años para perder la virginidad…

—Ugh —manifestaron Tom y Bill su desagrado por el tema.

—Yo entiendo que pueda parecerles de lo más inofensivo porque no hay riesgo de embarazo y las lesbianas se divierten como nadie más en el mundo, pero…

—Simone, basta —la detuvo Gordon antes de que pudiera traumatizar a sus hijas y de paso a él en el proceso—. Todavía no cumplen los trece. Seguramente, perder la virginidad es lo último que les pasa por la cabeza ahora mismo.

—¿Tú crees? —Susurró ella—. Por Dios, Gordon. Espero que así sea —prosiguió después para sí.

—Ay, mamá —le recriminó Tom a su progenitora—, que somos lesbianas, no un par de idiotas impulsivas. Ni Bill ni yo tenemos planes de cambiar nuestra prioridad número uno por unas noviecitas cualquiera.

—Sí, la banda va primero —enfatizó Bill ese puesto número uno, o quizá el segundo, porque al menos en su caso, Tom era la que se paraba muy erguida en el pódium de ganadores, y sobre su pecho se cruzaba una cinta satinada de ‘primer lugar, dueña del corazón de Bill’, no que por ello la propia Bill se lo fuera a confesar a su gemela, claro está.

—Quisiera creerles, pero tú, Tom, trajiste a casa a un chico de dieciséis años, y no quiero repetir esa escena con una chica de dieciséis, ¿lo entiendes? Mi corazón no está preparado para semejantes emociones. Otra vez.

—Ach, que Bastian tenía quince, y yo casi trece. Dos años de diferencia no son nada.

—Casi es la palabra clave aquí —dijo Gordon, interviniendo entre las dos antes de que estallara la disputa—. Y en cualquier caso, va a ser un tanto diferente el salir con chicos que con chicas.

—¿Por qué? —Gruñó Tom—. ¿Tendré que asumir el papel de macho en la relación y necesito aprender nuevos modales, o de qué se trata?

—Es… más complicado que eso, pero ya lo discutiremos cuando llegue el momento. Por ahora, preferiría que tomáramos un descanso y diéramos por terminada esta charla. ¿Qué les parece? ¿Simone?

La aludida suspiró. —No hagas que me llame otra madre reclamando que te acostaste con su hija, Tom. Lo digo muy en serio. Porque sé que eres capaz.

Tom puso los ojos en blanco. —Soy tu hija, ¿recuerdas? No tu varoncito el desflorador de vírgenes inocentes.

—¡Ugh, Tom! —Le regañó Bill—. No seas asquerosa. Todavía estamos en la mesa. Guarda tus guarradas para después.

—Bah —se cruzó ésta de hombros—. Sé comportarme. Que sea lesbiana no implica esas tonterías en las que piensan, ni que seré promiscua porque no hay bebés de por medio, ni nada más. Fin de la discusión.

Y como si hubiera sido la pauta que todos los presentes estaban esperando, así fue. Recogiendo cada quién su plato sucio y sus cubiertos, se retiraron a la cocina dando por zanjada aquella reunión familiar.

Menuda cena, y menuda salida del clóset por partida igual.

Gemelas hasta el final, ya fuera para la menstruación o para revelar su sexualidad, Tom y Bill iban entrelazadas la una en la otra para demostrarle al mundo cuán idénticas podían llegar a ser.

 

/*/*/*/*


	9. 9.- Prímulas: Primer amor. “Sólo te he amado a ti”.

**9.- Prímulas: Primer amor. “Sólo te he amado a ti”.**

 

Eliminado Bastian de su futuro tanto a corto y largo plazo, Bill descubrió que el resto de las piezas entre ella y Tom caían bajo su propio peso. Sin un novio que le limitara su tiempo libre, Tom retomó los ensayos de las banda con renovado brío, y a lo largo de julio y gran parte de agosto se enfrascó en su guitarra con una obsesión casi enfermiza como antes lo había hecho con su patineta.

Bill ya casi había olvidado lo divertido que era desvelarse juntas hasta llegar a ver el amanecer, mientras componían canciones y fantaseaban con las aventuras que iban a vivir una vez fueran descubiertas por una disquera y a sus pies se rindiera el mundo entero, pero la emoción de entonces volvió, y era la misma de los últimos años.

En otros aspectos, su relación con Tom también cambió, pero siempre para bien.

Atrás habían quedado las discusiones bobas entre hermanas, y en su lugar, reinaba una extraña armonía que vino a ser el eslabón perdido entre las dos. Si ya antes creía que eran unidas, Bill tuvo que redefinir su concepto, porque ahora habían cruzado la línea entre gemelas directo a siamesas, exceptuando la parte de estar unidas por la carne y órganos, aunque según fuera el juicio del espectador, no era tan insólito afirmar que estaban conectadas a la altura de la cadera por voluntad propia, ya que donde iba una, la otra la acompañaba sin dudar.

Hasta su familia inmediata notó el cambio, y éste fue recibido con alegría, porque como Gordon dijo: “Ya estábamos hartos de verlas pelear a cada rato por tonterías. En cambio ahora…”, seguido de elogios por la conducta ejemplar demostrada a lo largo del verano.

Ante todo, la transformación más significativa se dio a puertas cerradas.

Sin novios que se entrometieran de por medio, Bill y Tom prosiguieron explorando su recién descubierta faceta como… _Eso. Eso_ , que incluía escabullirse a medianoche a la habitación de la otra y acariciarse en la oscuridad hasta que el sueño las vencía. _Eso_ , que implicaba un remolino de emociones en las que Bill perdía la noción del arriba y el abajo mientras Tom hundía el rostro entre sus piernas y la besaba ahí, justo ahí, para su gran mortificación y excesivo deleite. _Eso_ , que a su manera, simbolizaba amor con las infinitas promesas que se podían hacer sin abrir la boca, sólo mirándose a los ojos sin que nadie más lo sospechara.

 _Eso_ , sin un título concreto no porque Bill fuera incapaz de pedirlo, sino porque Tom lo era para explicarlo en palabras. Y bastantes intentos realizó Bill sin que ninguno de ellos llegara a buen puerto.

Simplemente, Tom prefería seguir adelante sin tomar en cuenta las etiquetas de identificación, y en el proceso, Bill comenzó a frustrarse.

—Es que… —Susurró ella una tarde a finales de agosto, pegándose el auricular del teléfono a la boca, modulando la voz para no delatarse mientras se escondía de Tom en el armario de la planta baja.

—¿Sí?

Bill suspiró. —Me cuesta decirlo. Quiero verte, necesito decírtelo a ti para que me aconsejes —acabó Bill confesándoselo a Andreas.

—Ya, pero sabes bien por qué no se puede. Tu carcelera no nos lo autoriza.

—Ach —gruñó Bill—, ni me lo recuerdes.

Bastante tenía ella con tener que sentarse en cuclillas bajo los polvorientos abrigos de invierno y sufrir el calor del reducido espacio, como para además traer a colación el único tema que infaliblemente le ocasionaba dolor de cabeza instantáneo.

«Maldita sea su terquedad», maldijo Bill la veda que Tom había puesto sobre las dos y que impedía a Andreas ir de visita, llamarlas, enviar una tarjeta y hasta reconocerlas si se encontraban en la calla. Todo ello porque seguía sin superar que Bill y Andreas hubieran tenido un corto e insignificante noviazgo, y de nada servía sacar a colación el rompimiento porque Tom se cruzaba de brazos y desaparecía por horas.

Bill ya había llegado a un punto en el que prefería rendirse, o más bien, darle a Tom por su lado y en su lugar desobedecerla a escondidas, porque muy gemelas y todo, pero ella era su propia persona, y ni Tom ni nadie mandaba en su vida sin importar qué. De ahí que casi a diario se escabullera dentro del armario a hablar con Andreas cuando todavía era temprano y Tom seguía durmiendo en la cama.

—Esto es ridículo —dijo Andreas, su tono hastiado como nunca antes—. Vale, entiendo que transgredí esa estúpida regla no escrita de jamás mirar a la hermana de un colega como material de novia, pero deberían existir excepciones, o puntos a mi favor porque soy gay, tú igual y lo mismo Tom. ¡Nosotros somos unas jodidas excepciones a cada regla!

—Pues explícaselo tú a Tom porque a mí no me hace caso. He intentado de todo para atraer su atención, y nada. Lo único que le falta es cubrirse las orejas con las manos y gritar.

—Me la pones un poco difícil con tantas prohibiciones de por medio. ¿Qué hago? ¿Le envío mis disculpas por medio de señales de humo, código Morse o por radio? Bueno… eso de la radio no suena tan descabellado, ¿crees que escuche la estación de polka? Porque hay una hora de peticiones los domingos a las seis de la mañana, y podría dedicarle una canción que me gane su perdón…

—Olvídalo, Tom preferiría darse por muerta que escuchar eso, o a ti con ese rollo de colegas y hermanas ya que estamos. Que admítelo, Andi, sigue siendo una excusa muy barata.

—Tsk, pues te recuerdo que fue tu idea y no la mía el fingir todo eso de nuestro apasionado idilio, así que por lo menos un cincuenta y un porciento de este lío te pertenece.

Bill se mordió el labio inferior. —Lo sé, lo sé, y ya me disculpé mil veces. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Nunca creí que aterrizaríamos en estos extremos. Tom puede llegar a ser intransigente y cabeza dura, pero esto ya es demasiado hasta para ella.

—Bueno, si lo piensas un poco… en realidad Tom es bastante flexible si le llegas con argumentos convincentes, y en ocasiones le gusta hacerse la interesante antes de dar su brazo a torcer, pero cuando estás tú de por medio o llanamente se trata de ti, pfff… Antes se tiraría de un barranco que admitir lo idiota que puede llegar a ser si la dejan llegar a las últimas consecuencias.

—Genial… —Masculló Bill—. ¿Pues sabes qué? Me niego a seguir así ni un minuto más.

—Eso ya lo dijiste antes al menos unas tres veces…

—¡Pero esta vez va en serio! Tom tiene que entender por las buenas, o a las malas, que no hay motivo para sentir celos porque somos nosotros dos, y sin ofender, eres nuestro mejor amigo en todo el mundo, pero tú no te comparas a su lado.

—Oye, pues gracias —bufó Andreas, con todo, sin tomárselo a pecho porque bien discernía él que el vínculo entre las dos iba más profundo de lo que su comprensión le permitía apreciar—. Y temo ser un aguafiestas con tus planes, pero eso ya lo intentamos antes… y fallaste. Tal vez… lo mejor sería dejar pasar un tiempo y que Tom misma se dé cuenta por sí sola lo infantil que está actuando.

—Lloverán sapos y culebras cuando así ocurra.

Andreas chasqueó la lengua, y el sonido le recordó a Bill el restallido de un látigo.

—Pues que lluevan. O no. Lo que sea, porque francamente ya me cansé. Si Tom no quiere seguir siendo mi amiga, y de paso me impide que tú lo seas mientras tú lo aceptas, ¿qué más me queda por hacer? Este verano ha sido un asco sin ustedes a mi lado. Bastante tenía antes luchando contra los gamberros de la escuela y soportando sus burlas, pero al menos las tenía a ustedes dos. En cambio ahora… Yo no tengo ningún hermano gemelo en el cual apoyarme, ¡ni siquiera tengo un hermano! ¿Te parece justo?

—Andi…

—Déjalo. Todo esto me asquea. Que Tom no quiera ser mi amiga, vale… ¿Pero tú?

—Soy tu amiga, Andi. Siempre lo hemos sido —musitó Bill, apretando fuerte el auricular contra la oreja—. En las buenas y en las malas.

—¿Sí? Porque estamos viviendo ahora mismo las dichosas ‘malas’ y no te creo nadita. No me demuestras nada. Es más, que tú misma te creas esa patraña que seguro te repites para tener la consciencia tranquila, me revienta. Según tú eres mi amiga, pero no eres diferente de esas personas que sólo me hablan cuando estamos a solas porque les da vergüenza que los vean conmigo. Ahora ya eres como ellos, y todo por no plantarle cara a Tom. Vale que sea tu gemela, ¿pero y yo qué? Es… —Andreas se sorbió la nariz, y al instante Bill comprendió que lo había hecho llorar—. Es una patada en el trasero la que me has dado, y todo por una novia. Y nos juramos que nunca sería así…

—Pero…

A pesar de todo, Bill no encontró poder o razonamiento para refutar las acusaciones de Andreas. Cierto, Tom era su gemela y el lazo (todavía sin nombre oficial) que ahora las unía era una extensión de las bases sobre las que se construía esa nueva relación entre las dos. Técnicamente eran novias, y bajo esa nueva luz, había atentado contra la amistad que Andreas y ella habían mantenido por tantos años.

—No me apetece pelear, pero tampoco quiero seguir dándole vueltas a lo mismo —dijo Andreas, patente cierta frialdad en su tono de voz—. Hablemos después.

—Andi, lo siento tanto…

—Ya, seguro…

Y sin darle tiempo a Bill de proseguir, Andreas finalizó la llamada y la dejó con el teléfono en la mano y un nudo en el estómago imposible de sobrellevar.

Pendiente quedaba una gran disyuntiva: ¿Amigos antes que novias o…?

 

—Tom, por favor.

—No.

—Es tan injusto.

—Sigue siendo no.

—¿En verdad eres tan pueril?

—Lo soy. Así que no jodas con lo mismo.

—¡Pero…!

—¡No, caray!

Golpeando una almohada con el puño, Bill se giró sobre la cama de Tom para darle a ésta la espalda.

—Y ahora la pueril eres tú, no jodas —amagó Tom en tocarle la espalda desnuda, pero Bill se retiró del toque de su mano—. Anda, ¿qué pasa?

—Extraño a Andreas… —Musitó Bill—. Extraño como éramos antes los tres.

— _Antes_ —dijo Tom, usando un tono paciente similar al que los adultos usan con los niños cuando montan su berrinche— implica que esto no existiría.

 _Esto_ , en sustitución al _eso_. Daba igual. Sin un título concreto, cualquier mirada cargada bastaba para señalar lo obvio y tener por ello pase automático como tema prohibido.

—En ese caso…

—No lo digas.

Bill suspiró. —Y no lo hago, pero quisiera.

—¿No estás feliz de lo que tenemos?

—Quiero más, Tomi. _Anhelo_ más. Cuando se trata de ti, lo quiero todo —musitó—. Pero esa no es la cuestión.

—De nuevo con el tema de Andreas hasta que te canses y me fastidies en el proceso.

—No, hasta que entiendas lo importante que es él para nosotras. Todavía no puedo creer la facilidad con la que lo rechazaste y me obligaste a hacer lo mismo. ¿Qué pasa con todas esas promesas que nos hicimos de ser amigos por siempre?

—Debió pensarlo dos veces antes de ser tu novio.

—Lo mismo aplica para mí, pero no te veo dándome la ley del hielo.

—Ya… pero es diferente.

—¿Cómo? —Exigió Bill saber, dedicándole a Tom una mirada por encima de su hombro, y ésta al menos tuvo la decencia de mostrarse avergonzada.

—No creo que sea el momento oportuno para hablar de esto —evadió Tom la pregunta.

«Claro, para ti nunca lo es», pensó Bill, entrecerrando los ojos hasta hacer de ellos dos rendijas. Pero muy para su pesar, algo de razón tenía Tom en su justificación, porque según comprobó en el reloj que ésta tenía sobre su mesita de noche, faltaban menos de diez minutos para las seis de la mañana.

Pronto la casa se llenaría del ruido matutino que su madre y Gordon harían al prepararse para ir al trabajo, y eso implicaba abandonar el sitio que ahora ocupaba para irse a refugiar a su propia habitación, y así evitar preguntas incómodas acerca de qué hacía de madrugada saliendo del cuarto de Tom con el pelo desaliñado y aspecto culpable.

Tensa en sus movimientos, Bill se semiincorporó en la penumbra del cuarto, y a tientas buscó el pijama que horas antes vestía. Sin molestarse en comprobar si se estaba subiendo las bragas con las costuras para dentro, Bill no se demoró ni un minuto en estar lista y preparada para partir.

A punto estaba de irse sin dignificarlo con una despedida, cuando Tom la interceptó a los pies de la cama y le pasó los brazos por la cintura. Dándole la espalda, Bill se estremeció cuando los dedos de Tom se colaron por voluntad propia por debajo de su camiseta y acariciaron la piel de su estómago con la familiaridad que sólo se obtiene a causa de la exposición repetida.

—No —pidió, jadeando levemente. Ajena a su petición, Tom le había alzado la prenda y le besaba la protuberancia de su espina con besos húmedos.

—¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo todo tan difícil? —Murmuró Tom contra su piel caliente—. ¿Por qué no podemos seguir… así? Tal cual como estamos.

—Porque… —Bill suspiró—. Porque esto es el limbo. No le das nombre a _eso_ que hacemos, y tampoco nos permites avanzar o retroceder en este asunto con Andreas. Es casi como si esperaras que estas vacaciones de verano durasen para siempre, y no va a ser así, ¿lo sabes?

—Uhmmm… No pierdo nada con fantasear.

A escasos diez días de finalizar agosto, Bill recordó de pronto lo rápido que habían transcurrido los últimos meses. A la vuelta de la esquina se encontraba no sólo su décimo tercer cumpleaños, sino también el inicio de un nuevo año escolar, y lo que esperaba ella, fuera una nueva etapa a la cual enfrentarse. El que a su vez Tom no tuviera deseos de ir a su par en este nuevo camino, la frustraba y desanimaba en partes iguales.

—¿Qué vamos a ser cuando empiecen las clases? Porque detesto recordarte que seguimos sin amigos salvo por Andreas, o quizá ni él después de lo mal que lo hemos tratado. No estamos en condiciones de perderlo, te lo repito por si no te habías percatado.

—No empieces.

—¿Y qué, me mandas a callar y ya está? ¿Tantán y se acabó? No lo creo, Tom. Por una vez, escúchame.

Las manos de Tom se tornaron posesivas en torno al medio de Bill, y ésta exhaló por la presión ejercida. Ahí dentro de ella donde una parte de sí encontraba el gesto de lo más primitivo, que se guiaba por el instinto y marcaba lo suyo a base de garras y colmillos, también había una porción que le exigía mantener la cordura y no ceder.

Y ella no iba a ceder. Por una vez, plantaría sus pies en concreto y se iba a mantener en sus metafóricos trece, a falta de un cumpleaños que todavía se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Me zumban los oídos de pensar lo que pudiste hacer con Andreas.

—Nada, la respuesta sigue siendo nada.

—Se besaron.

—Sólo porque quería cobrarme todas esas veces que te vi a ti y a Bastian.

—Cierto, por eso es que mi furia se dirige hacia él y no hacia ti.

—Entiendo tu manera de pensar, pero… No me das nada a qué aferrarme. Por una vez ponte en mis zapatos y reflexiona si en verdad vale la pena tanto caos por un par de besos que nos dimos sin intenciones de nada.

Tom aflojó el agarre de sus manos por una fracción de segundo, y Bill aprovechó para soltarse. Dando dos pasos al frente, se prometió no retroceder ninguno para así demostrar cuán firme estaba en su resolución.

—¿Sabes que soy tuya, verdad? Sólo tuya.

Sin darse media vuelta, Bill no esperó una respuesta porque ya sabía cuál era.

—Por una vez, usa esa cabezota tuya y razona, ¿es Andreas una amenaza real para ti, para _nosotras_?

—Bill…

—Hazme un favor y no me contestes aún.

5:58 en punto, y Bill salió del cuarto de Tom procurando hacer el menor ruido posible.

Al salir, sólo el ‘clic’ de la puerta al cerrarse reverberó en el desierto corredor, pero para ella que se lo jugaba todo en una bravata, vino a tener la fuerza de una bala al impactarse contra el metal.

Tocaba esperar. La siguiente jugada la correspondía a Tom.

 

Para ser honesta, Bill no esperaba de Tom nada en al menos una semana. Ya se había resignado a lo que vendría a ser su primera pelea desde que _eso_ estaba en marcha, por lo que le fue difícil disimular indiferencia cuando apenas pasadas las diez, Tom abrió la puerta de su habitación, y sin molestarse con frases de cortesía, apartó las cortinas de su ventana para permitir que el sol entrara al cuarto en todo su esplendor veraniego.

—Ugh… Qué horror —gruñó Bill, usando una almohada como escudo para protegerse del exceso de luz—. ¡Cierra eso! ¡Me vas a dejar ciega!

—Nop —dijo Tom, inclinándose sobre ella para impedirle que se escondiera bajo las mantas. De un tirón le quitó la almohada, y con otro, apartó la sábana con la que se cubría—. Vístete. Vamos a salir.

—¿De qué hablas?

Sentándose sobre la cama, a Bill poco le importó que su postura fuera esa que su madre solía catalogar como ‘poco femenina’ por la manera en la que acomodaba las piernas (abiertas) y el torso (desgarbado). Toda su atención se encontraba en Tom y en el modo en que ésta mantenía su mejor rostro de póker. De no ser porque eran gemelas y la conocía de pies a cabeza, a Bill le habría costado descifrar su estado de ánimo.

—Sólo vístete, te lo explico en el camino.

—Tom… ¿Por qué presiento que tu repentina locura tiene que ver con Andreas?

—Porque lo es, y punto. Así que hazlo antes de que me arrepienta, ¿va? —Pidió Tom, esto último una octava más bajo que lo demás—. No te tardes mucho. Te esperaré abajo.

Haciendo gala de una rapidez con la que normalmente no contaba, Bill sacó de su armario una camiseta cualquiera y un par de jeans desgastados que esperaba le vinieran bien a pesar del calor. Una breve escala en el baño para usar el sanitario, lavarse la cara y los dientes, así como pasarse dos golpes de cepillo le bastaron para darse por bien servida. El primer par de zapatos que encontró bajo la cama le parecieron los ideales, y sin molestarse en elegir accesorios que le combinaran a su conjunto, descendió las escaleras en un tiempo récord de ocho minutos con dieciséis segundos.

—Woah, pensé que te demorarías más, por lo menos una hora. Ya me había puesto cómoda —dijo Tom en cuanto la vio. Probablemente por experiencias pasadas en las que Bill la había hecho esperar hasta lo indecible, era que se había sacado los zapatos y comía una naranja a la que le quedaban por lo menos cuatro grandes gajos jugosos.

—Pues no. Así que mueve el trasero que no está en mis planes dejar pasar esta oportunidad, porque de verdad vamos a ir con Andreas, ¿cierto?

—Ajá —respondió Tom, parsimonia patente en cada movimiento suyo, desde el lento anudar del cordón de sus tenis hasta la deliberada pasma con la que se metió el último gajo y lo paladeó por casi un minuto.

—¡Carajo, Tom! Muévete de una vez —la empujó Bill fuera de la casa—. Con prisa o no llegaremos sino hasta mañana por la noche.

Ya que iban a salir las dos, Bill se aseguró de llevar consigo la llave, y una vez cerró la puerta principal con el pasador de rigor, haló a Tom de la mano y guió sus pasos calle arriba en la dirección en la que se encontraba la casa de Andreas.

—Pf, pf, pf —resopló Tom por la velocidad de sus pasos—. ¿Por qué tanta prisa? ¿Tantas ganas tienes de encontrarte con Andreas, eh?

—Por supuesto que sí, y no pienses que reaccionaré a tus insinuaciones, Tom —afirmó Bill con vehemencia, los ojos clavados al frente como si ante ella se encontrara una línea de meta en la que se jugara su destino—. Tenemos que llegar antes de que te arrepientas de disculparte con él por lo idiota que te has comportado.

—Alto ahí, que yo no mencioné nada de disculparme. —Tom se paró de golpe, y por más que Bill lo intentó, no logró apartarla de su sitio ni un milímetro.

—¡Por Dios Tom! ¿Si no es a eso, a qué vamos? Y no me digas que vas a luchar con él porque no está en mis planes presenciar una pelea de puños.

—Yo… —Tom se mordisqueó el labio inferior, justo donde se encontraba su piercing—. Voy a comprobar algo.

—¿Algo?

—Sí, algo.

—Duh. Sólo dime de qué se trata.

—Lo entenderás una vez que estemos ahí.

Las fosas nasales de Bill se estrecharon cuando ésta aspiró hasta el límite de sus pulmones. —Tom… Más te vale no comportarte como un bruto cavernícola.

—Tenme un poco más de fe, ¿ok? Hice lo que me pediste, lo consideré y… —Tom se ensañó con su labio, y a punto estuvo de sacarse sangre por la presión ejercida entre sus dientes—. Tal vez diste en el clavo con esa palabra que usaste para describir a Andreas.

—Uh… ¿Cuál? —Inquirió Bill, porque con el corazón trepado en su garganta, le costaba lo suyo articular sin sonar como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

—Amenaza —dijo Tom, resoluta—. Y tenías razón. Odio admitirlo, pero ahí está. Siento que Andreas es una amenaza, y hasta que no compruebe que no lo es, no podré reconciliarme con él.

—Oh, comprendo…

—No, nada de eso —denegó Tom con la cabeza—. No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que siento. Para mí, todo este asunto es… Ugh. Me dan ganas de vomitar, de estrangularlo por su descaro… La piel se me eriza, y es como si un animal salvaje dentro de mí enseñara los dientes y se preparara para atacar a cualquiera que pretenda apartarte de mi lado. Especialmente ahora que tú y yo… uhm. Ya antes había sentido eso, pero ahora me resulta imposible de controlarlo porque te deseo sólo para mí.

—Tomi… —Avanzando hasta quedar frente a su gemela, Bill se olvidó de su alrededor. Poco le importaba que pudieran verlas desde alguna casa porque por la hora y el día, lo más probable es que sus residentes se encontraran trabajando. Bill extendió su mano y rozó con las yemas de sus dedos la mejilla de Tom—. ¿Eres consciente de lo ridículo de tus miedos? Soy tuya como tú eres mía. Desde siempre y para siempre. Incluso desde antes de _eso_ , ya era así. Dejémoslo claro, ¿sí?

Pequeña y temerosa, esa sonrisa en el rostro de Tom vino a significarlo todo para Bill.

—Sí.

Domada la fiera dentro de Tom a base de caricias y frases dulces de reafirmación, pronto Bill y Tom reemprendieron la marcha en dirección a la casa de Andreas, esta vez tomadas de la mano y en una marcha menos forzada que antes. De pronto era como si una luz apareciera al final del túnel, y la esperanza de reconciliación estuviera presente.

Bill habría deseado no llegar, pero todo camino tiene su meta de llegada, y el suyo se encontraba frente a una casa que se encontraba protegida detrás de una pintoresca cerca de madera blanca y unos setos de lis.

—Prométeme que no harás nada demasiado drástico o exagerado —pidió Bill a su gemela mientras cruzaban el camino de césped y gravilla en dirección a la puerta principal—. Es más, júrame por nuestra madre que te morderás la lengua antes de hablar.

—Jo, ¿tan poca fe me tienes?

—Te conozco… Sólo prométemelo. Hazlo por mí, ¿sí?

—Vale pues, te lo prometo. Pero también dependerá de Andreas, así que no me pidas imposibles.

Gruñendo por lo bajo ante tan poca cooperación de su parte, Bill presionó el timbre y esperó. A su lado, Tom se tironeó de una rasta y se removió incómoda en su sitio. Sus manos todavía seguían unidas, por lo que Bill le dio un apretón que esperó fuera reconfortante para ella tanto como lo había sido para sí.

—Tranquila…

—Más fácil es decirlo que hacerlo-… Oh, Andreas —murmuró Tom cuando la puerta se abrió, y nadie más que su rubio amigo les plantó cara a ella y a Bill. A su favor al menos se podía decir que su expresión de sorpresa era tan genuina como la suya, así que estaban empatados.

—¿Tom? ¿Bill? —Andreas se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Andi, ¿podemos pasar? Uhm… —Bill esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa—. Por favor…

Andreas puso los ojos en blanco, pero se apartó para darles cabida en su casa.

—Adelante. Suban a mi habitación, en un momento las alcanzo.

Sin esperar a que Andreas se retractara de su ofrecimiento, Bill y Tom se despojaron de los zapatos, y con pies ligeros, subieron las escaleras hasta la segunda planta. A mano derecha en la segunda puerta encontraron el cuarto de Andreas, y como antes habían hecho en visitas anteriores, pasaron a ocupar sitio en la cama de éste.

—Qué buenos resortes —bromeó Tom, brincando un poco en el colchón.

—No lo arruines, Tom —siseó Bill a su gemela, propinándole un golpe en las costillas por su actitud aniñada—. Ésta puede ser nuestra última oportunidad para que todo este asunto quede en el pasado, así que piensa antes de hablar. O mejor aún, no hables y sólo discúlpate.

—Pfff…

—¡Estoy siendo seria!

—Ya pues…

A punto de propinarle un pellizco, Bill se contuvo cuando Andreas entró al cuarto y se sentó frente a ellas en la silla de su escritorio.

—Y bien… —Las instó a ser las primeras en dialogar. Desde dos semanas atrás que no se veían, Andreas no había cambiado nada, excepto por llevar el cabello un poco más largo de lo que acostumbraba, y ese detalle no le pasó por alto a Bill, que ahí deseó lanzarse a sus brazos y sólo dejarlo en el pasado.

—Tom —codeó Bill a su gemela, y ésta se quejó por la fuerza del impacto.

—Yo, uhm… —Tom enroscó un dedo en una de sus rastas, gesto que de ahí en adelante Bill asociaría no sólo a los nervios, sino también al temor de fallar—. He estado pensando y…

—¿Y? —Andreas arqueó una ceja.

—Y tal vez me pasé un poco con mi actitud.

—¡¿Un poco?! —Corearon Bill y Andreas en sincronía.

—Joder… Pues un mucho. Mierda. ¿Qué no tengo derecho a equivocarme? —Hundiendo los hombros hasta jorobarse, Tom se siguió tirando de la rasta hasta casi arrancarse el mechón de cabello—. Además también es culpa de ustedes dos por sacarse de la manga todo esto. Si al menos hubiera tenido pistas o algo, pero no… Un día son amigos y al siguiente novios. ¿Qué esperaban de mí? Así fuera una farsa, me sentó fatal.

—Que no actuaras como una psicópata habría sido genial —ironizó Andreas—. Además, nada de eso fue serio.

—¿Uh? —Alzó Tom los ojos.

—¿No le has dicho la verdad todavía? —Cuestionó Andreas a Bill, y ésta denegó con la cabeza.

—No, porque entonces tendría que decirle tu secreto y no me corresponde.

Andreas suspiró, y en un acto que los sorprendería a los tres por igual, se inclinó hacia Bill, y tomándole el rostro con ambas manos le plantó un beso apasionado en los labios.

—¡Andreas! —Se puso Tom en pie y se dispuso a embestirlo con la cabeza como un toro lo hace a la bandera roja en pleno ruedo.

—¡Soy gay, carajo! ¡Gay! —Exclamó Andreas, todavía sujetando a Bill—. Y este beso y cualquier otro que nos hayamos dado en el pasado, no significan nada para ella, y mucho menos para mí, ¡porque _somos_ gay, tú, ella y yo, los tres somos gays!

Los ojos de Tom se desorbitaron en sus cuencas, y la mayor de las gemelas se congeló en su lugar.

—¿Tú eres… g-gay? —Corroboró por si acaso sus oídos la traicionaban—. ¿Así como en que… te gustan los chicos de la misma manera que a nosotras las chicas?

—Ajá —confirmó Andreas, esta vez usando su mano derecha para posarla sobre el pecho izquierdo de Bill y apretar—. ¿Lo ves?

—Hey, que no soy un experimento con el que puedan pasar sus prácticas —se sacudió Bill a su amigo de encima—. Vale que seas gay y mis indiscutibles encantos femeninos signifiquen para ti tanto como dos bultos de arroz pegados a la altura del esternón, pero no es necesaria tanta demostración.

—No, vuélvelo a hacer —exigió Tom, y Andreas obedeció, usando ambas manos sobre el frente de Bill—. ¿En verdad no sientes nada?

—Nada, ni una pizca. Bueno, quizá puedo admitir que Bill tiene un buen par y seguro que son espectaculares en bikini y todo eso, pero me a mí dejan frío —dijo Andreas, casi en un bostezo—. Es más, soy tan pero tan gay, que si alguna vez tuve vacilaciones de no serlo, al besarla se me quitaron. Y hasta donde sé, a ella le ocurrió lo mismo que a mí. Mejor epifanía ni planeada.

—¿Lo sabe? —Preguntó Tom a su gemela, y Bill resopló.

—Fue el primero en enterarse.

—Pero ¿cómo…?

—Andi ya lo dijo. Nos besamos, practicábamos para hacer todo esto engaño más real, y en el momento en que nuestros labios se unieron, con todo lo cliché que resulte, y sin ofender —se dirigió a su rubio amigo—, pero supe sin lugar a dudas que jamás volvería a besar a otro chico porque lo mío eran más bien las chicas.

—Y lo mismo me pasó a mí —secundó Andreas la noción—. De aquí en adelante buscaré un novio. Alto, bronceado y con un trasero que mmm… Eso en cuanto salga del clóset, por supuesto.

—Yo… —Tom se humedeció los labios—. También soy lesbiana.

—Lo sé, por eso el _somos_ tan intenso —dijo Andreas con sencillez—. Bill me lo confesó, y también que…

Bill y Andreas intercambiaron una mirada plagada de intenciones. Dar ese gran salto de fe implicaba que todo iría bien, o que todo se iría a la mierda. Oh, decisiones, decisiones… Seguidas del impulso de lanzarse al vacío a la menor provocación.

—Tomi, no te enojes, pero… —Bill se acercó a su gemela y en igual selección de pasos, sujetó el rostro de Tom y la besó en los labios—. Andi lo sabe. Todo.

—¿Todo? —Musitó Tom, un cierto atisbo de pánico patente en el tono de su voz.

—Sí. Pero está bien. Lo acepta, nos apoya. No se lo contará a nadie, ¿verdad?

—Ni una palabra, hasta el día en que muera —les juró su amigo con solemnidad—. Su secreto es mío mientras así me lo permitan.

—Y es por eso… —Prosiguió Bill, plagando el rostro de Tom de pequeños y ligeros besos—, que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Ni de Andreas ni de mí.

—Porque él es gay y tú… ¿mía? —Se atrevió Tom a adivinar, y Bill la premió con nuevo beso, en esta ocasión, más largo y con un toque de lengua a modo de remate.

—Ewww… Que muy homo y todo, pero no me va el porno de lesbianas, chicas —dijo Andreas, interponiéndose entre ambas—. Respeten la santidad de mi sacrosanta habitación.

—Santidad, pf —remedó Tom—. Les preguntaré a estas paredes qué haces tarde por la noche y entonces sabremos con seguridad si es cierto o fanfarroneas.

Andreas enrojeció por las orejas. —Touché, Kaulitz.

—Antes de que empiecen con alguna de sus tontas peleas, ¿podemos declarar que estamos en paz y sin rencores? —Exigió Bill una confirmación de su estatus actual—. Porque no creo ser capaz de soportar estar enojados un minuto más.

Tom suspiró. —Admito que fui una idiota. Lo sé, lo sé, la gran Tom Kaulitz admite su derrota con el rabo entre las piernas. Vale, tomen una foto y guárdenla de recuerdo porque será la primera y última vez. Andi —se dirigió a su amigo—, perdón por desconfiar de ti.

—Perdonada —dijo Andreas, sorprendiéndola en el acto de lanzarse a sus brazos y abrazarla—. Y perdón por robarle a Bill esos besos y la manoseada de antes… No sé, ni quiero saber ya que estamos, qué tan lejos han llegado ustedes dos, así que si también fui el primero en llegar a segunda base con ella… Pues me disculpo por ello y puedes guardarme el rencor que quieras porque será permitido.

—En tus sueños —le chinchó Tom con una sonrisa arrogante en labios.

—Puaj, Tom —la soltó Andreas.

—¡Tomi! —Le reclamó Bill a su gemela—. Basta con las confesiones escandalosas. Andreas no necesita enterarse de _todo_.

—Caray… Y a mí que me apetecía anunciarle que fui la primera de nosotros tres en perder la virginidad. Un récord digno de presumirse, eh.

—Ay, Tom. Tú nunca cambias —masculló Bill, cubriéndose el rostro de un intenso color rojo con ambas manos para ocultar su bochorno.

—¿Es en serio? —Susurró Andreas, medio escandalizado y medio asombrado. Como respuesta bastó que el sonrojo se le extendiera a Bill hasta el cuello y que Tom inflara el pecho para expresar su orgullo—. Oh por Diosss… ¡Tienen que contarme los detalles!

—¿Qué no eras gay y el porno de lesbianas te da asco? —Le chanceó Tom, y Andreas se la sacudió con un gesto desdeñoso.

—Eso no implica que mi morbo sea nulo.

—Basta ustedes dos o me harán querer enterrarme viva. Es un asunto muy privado… del que te hablaré contigo Andi, cuando Tom no esté presente, porque si no empezará con sus exageraciones.

Como parte de su juego jactancioso, Tom alzó tres dedos y Andreas arqueó una ceja.

—Tres.

—¿Tres?

—Orgasmos. ¿Qué más si no?

—¡Ach, Tom! Maldigo el día en que esa célula se partió en dos y acabé contigo —gruñó Bill, mortificada por la desfachatez con la que Tom ventilaba sus asuntos íntimos.

—No era lo que gemías anoche cuando-…

—¡Ahhh!

—¡Chicas, por favor! —Intervino Andreas, antes de que ese par se enfrentara en uno de sus famosos rounds de pelea—. ¿Por qué no mejor nos calmamos un poco, y no sé, comemos algo o vemos una película o nos ponemos al día en noticias? Cualquier cosa menos hablar de partes íntimas y todo eso que ustedes las mujeres tienen, yuck.

—Eres tan gay, Andi… ¿Cómo no me percate antes? —Se mofó Tom de su amigo—. Con razón Georg y Gustav me lanzaban tantas indirectas sobre ti.

—Seh, eso explica las miradas y las risitas. Vaya…

—Al diablo entonces —refunfuñó el aludido—, si creen que soy gay, pues les daré la razón. Y tengo un plan maestro para callar sus habladurías…

—Oh, esto me gusta —dijo Bill, y Tom se les sumó.

El resultado final no sólo incluyó una tarde de lo más divertida jugando con el peróxido de hidrógeno que la madre de Andreas guardaba en el baño, sino también un intenso cambio de look y muchas carcajadas. Y sumado a lo anterior, también una intempestiva y literal salida del clóset, porque Andreas se empecinó en dar el show completo y saltar fuera de su armario con su recién decolorado cabello rubio ahora platinado y lanzando purpurina en rojo y verde que le había sobrado de dos Navidades atrás para un proyecto escolar.

Tras semejante exhibición, las fantasías de Andreas por el melodrama murieron un poco cuando su padre de limitó a besarle la frente y su madre le pidió que limpiara todo al terminar, porque si no sería imposible sacar la purpurina de la alfombra si se metía más en el tejido.

En palabras de los dos “lo amaban como siempre, eso no cambiaría, pero que si quería sorprenderlos, que mejor utilizara esa energía extra en alguna actividad productiva, como limpiando las canaletas de hojas u organizando el ático antes del próximo año”.

—Bueno… Mejor suerte para la próxima vida —suspiró Andreas, ya con el sol del atardecer cayendo en destellos sobre su cabello ahora más rubio que antes.

—Eso te pasa por ser gay con pluma de más —dijo Tom.

—Pero si mira quién habla…

—Aquí de la única que pueden sorprenderse por mis preferencias soy yo —se alzó Bill victoriosa—. De mí todos se han quedado con la mandíbula al piso, así que jaque mate.

Despidiéndose por aquella tarde y prometiendo reunirse el día siguiente para ir juntos a los ensayos de la banda, Bill y Tom compartieron con Andreas un último abrazo, para después despedirse y proseguir por ellas solas el resto del camino hasta su propia casa.

Tan absorta iba Bill contemplando los tonos rojizos del ocaso, que casi pasó por alto cuando Tom atrajo su atención justo al cruzar la verja de su hogar. Escondidas de ojos curiosos detrás de un arbusto frondoso que protegía un seto repleto de prímulas en floración, Tom se confesó.

—Oye, Bill… Estaba pensando. Ok, más bien, Andreas fue el de la idea, así que si no te gusta es su culpa…

—¿Ajá?

—Yo… —Tom inhaló aire y lo soltó—. Te amo. Y no del tipo ‘eres mi familiar más cercano y te quiero’ sino de ese otro ‘me muero si no sientes lo mismo que yo’. Y me imagino-… ¡Al diablo con eso! _Sé_ que debe ser lo mismo para ti.

—Qué segura suenas.

—Desmiénteme entonces. ¿Estoy en lo correcto o no?

Bill se hizo la del rogar, pero en cuanto se giró a ver a su gemela, comprendió que era muy cruel hacerla esperar cuando de por medio estaban sus sentimientos pendiendo en vilo de una cornisa.

—No te equivocas.

—Entonces… ¿Serías mi novia?

Bill sonrió, tímida. Porque sin importar los casi trece años que llevaban de vivir lado a lado, de su respuesta dependía un nuevo comienzo.

—Sí.

—¿Sí?

—¡Qué sí! Idiota… Claro que seré tu novia —murmuró Bill, importándole un pepino que la penumbra no fuera total y enroscando los brazos en torno al cuello de su gemela—. Seré tu novia y tú la mía.

Plagando su rostro con pequeños besos, Tom se cuidó de eludir su boca. —Y en unos años… Lo juro… Ya lo verás… Será una gran sorpresa —afirmó Tom sin soltar prenda—. Tú espera y confía en mí.

Interceptando sus labios en el aire, Bill la dejó estar.

De momento, y bajo el conocimiento de saberse correspondida, Bill cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma dulzón de las prímulas que las envolvían.

El beso que siguió después -no el primero y tampoco el último, pero sí uno muy especial- selló el pacto que entre las dos se había formado esa tarde de agosto y que se auguraba como pilar central de su felicidad.

Estaban juntas, y de ahí en adelante, era lo único que importaba.

 

/*/*/*/*


	10. 10.- Epílogo. Verbena: “Cásate conmigo”

**10.- Epílogo. Verbena: “Cásate conmigo”**

 

A pesar de ser la quinta boda entre las dos cuando apenas tenían cumplidos los veinticinco años, Bill encontró que en esta ocasión iba a tener un recién descubierto significado especial para ella.

Vestida con un smoking que disimulada a la perfección su cuerpo femenino, y el cabello peinado hacia atrás en un prolijo estilo de sobriedad, nadie se habría imaginado jamás que era una mujer, y tampoco que a quien había desposado era su hermana gemela.

De la fama ni hablar, porque el dinero no sólo se había encargado de hacer el evento lo más íntimo y privado posible, y nadie excepto ellas dos y Andreas había presenciado la ceremonia celebrada en una de las capillas más cursis de Las Vegas.

Tal como se lo había prometido Tom tantos años atrás, en su primer viaje a USA, y en particular en esa corta parada que habían hecho en la famosa _ciudad del pecado_ , mejor conocida como Las Vegas, ésta la sorprendió al rentar para ellas dos un voluminoso vestido de novia y un traje de pantalón, chaleco y saco tres tallas más grande con el cual la llevó al altar y juntas firmaron un registro como Billie y Tomas Kolitz. Con dieciocho años recién cumplidos y el corazón rebosando de felicidad, Bill caminó al altar del brazo de Andreas, y besó a Tom frente a una concurrencia que se componía de tres hombres maduros disfrazados de Elvis, otras tres parejas que esperaban turno, y el gran mastín del juez que los atendió. Esa noche brindaron con champagne barato, y en el estupor alcohólico que éste le produjo, Bill no se guardó de inhibiciones al momento de consumar su luna de miel en la suite que habían rentado para la velada y que contaba con una ridícula cama en forma de corazón y forrada en terciopelo rojo igual al que se referían en series y películas de Hollywood.

Dos días después, Andreas voló de regreso a Alemania y lo mismo hicieron Tom y Bill, quienes a partir de ese momento, se juraron repetir la experiencia en un futuro a como diera lugar.

Para familiares y amigos, la mentira de mantenerse consagradas a la música y a la banda fue una prioridad, y cada tanto lo fue también el asegurarles que sí, seguían siendo lesbianas a pesar de la falta de novias a las que presentar en público a lo largo de toda su carrera.

Casi un año después de su boda (la primera), la grabación del nuevo álbum las llevó de vuelta a USA, esta vez a LA, y en un impulso del que jamás podrían arrepentirse, Bill convenció a Tom de rentar un automóvil y fugarse una vez más a Las Vegas. Esta vez la boda ocurrió mientras vestían jeans, y Tom fingía ser del sexo masculino ocultándose bajo una gorra que le cubría gran parte de la frente y los ojos. Firmaron su segundo contrato matrimonial como Billiam y Tomek, alegando ser gitanos de Europa en un viaje por América, y eso les hizo ganadoras de una botella de vino que les dio una monumental resaca por más de cuarenta y ocho horas insufribles.

La reprimenda que se ganaron con Jost, su manager, y con los G’s, fue una de la que jamás llegaron a recuperarse, pero que en su opinión, valió la pena con todo y sus desventajas.

La tercera boda (porque no hay tercio malo) ocurrió apenas seis meses después la anterior.

Indignado por no haber estado presente antes, Andreas exigió que esta vez le avisaran con antelación, y fiel a su palabra, voló desde Alemania a mitad de la semana, faltando en el proceso a un importantísimo examen y a una entrevista de trabajo, para asistir al tercer enlace entre Bill y Tom, y fue él nuevamente quien cumplió papeles de padrino al entregar un nuevo set de anillos a la feliz pareja.

A partir de ahí pasarían otra tanta cantidad de meses ocupadas, yendo y viniendo a lo largo del globo sin oportunidad de escaparse del trabajo. Lanzaron un nuevo disco (su tercero) y se presentaron en Sudamérica y Asia. Y entonces la bomba estalló… La fama las sobrepasó, y el robo a su casa fue la gota que derramó un vaso que ya estaba colmado hasta el borde. Bill propuso mudarse, y Tom lo aceptó, así que en un acuerdo tácito y sin necesidad de consultarlo prepararon sus maletas y se mudaron a LA por tiempo indefinido llevando consigo sólo lo que les era esencial.

De ahí que para la cuarta boda, fuera Tom quien impresionara a Bill organizando un viaje corto a Las Vegas, directo no a la capilla, sino a un estudio de tatuajes donde pronunciaron una vez más sus votos mientras las agujas marcaban en su piel la promesa del amor que se profesaban.

0620 y 0630, que provocó tanto en su madre como en Gordon ciertas sospechas.

—Amor es amor, ¿cierto? —Seguido de miradas cómplices.

—Así que, ¿ninguna chica tan especial como tu hermana? —Dicho por lo bajo en tono de confidencia.

Sin revelar nada más de lo que ellos mismos podrían ser capaces de asimilar, Bill y Tom siguieron en el suyo y dejaron bien en claro que lo único que necesitaban en el mundo era a la otra. Tan simple como eso.

El tiempo prosiguió con su paso, y en lo que daba la impresión de ser un parpadeo, Bill se vio de pronto marcando en el calendario el tercer año de su nueva vida en LA. Con un disco en puerta y un nuevo tour que iba a consumir cada minuto libre por los próximos doce meses, convocó a Andreas para una visita, y juntos planearon una escapada a Las Vegas, cuidándose bien de mantenerlo secreto para Tom, quien no sospechó nada hasta que Bill la hizo partícipe de sus planes al colocar sobre la cama de ambas un delicado vestido blanco y un velo a juego, que en su sencillez de cortes y costuras, encerraban la simpleza que para las dos era amarse como lo hacían.

—Para ti —murmuró—, porque es mi turno de ser Bill y tú mi Tomie.

Tom aceptó el cambio de roles, y la quinta ceremonia se celebró con más emoción y sentimiento que las cuatro anteriores juntas. De recepción Andreas propuso el buffet de uno de los casinos cercanos, y hasta pasadas las dos de la mañana, brindaron por todo lo alto hasta que su rubio amigo anunció que un chico lindo en la esquina del bar le hacía guiños y que iba a ir a comprobar si de cerca era tan atractivo como de lejos.

Bill y Tom dieron por sentado que sí, ya que el cabo de media hora los atraparon besándose, y después de un rato más, Andreas se despidió de ellas porque iba a conocer con Chris si era cierto o no que las tinas de hidromasaje del hotel en verdad quitaban la tensión de la espalda.

—¡Diviértete mucho! —Le deseó Tom.

—¡Y cuídate usando ya-sabes-qué! —Agregó Bill por si acaso.

Porque era incierto cuándo volverían a tener oportunidad de repetir su ritual nupcial, Tom propuso seguir bebiendo, y Bill aceptó gustosa hasta que el reloj les dejó saber que eran casi las cinco de la mañana y que el sol no tardaría en despuntar en el cielo.

Despojándose de los zapatos color perla y los guantes satinados que le llegaban hasta medio brazo, Tom consintió en montar el ascensor, y con el tocado torcido sobre la cabeza, recibió de Bill varios besos que las dejaron a ambas sin aliento.

A la puerta de su suite nupcial (una por la que habían pagado diez veces más que en cualquier otra de sus bodas), Bill insistió en cruzar el umbral con Tom en brazos, y ésta aceptó, arrepintiéndose en el momento exacto en que Bill maniobró mal y le dio en la cabeza contra el marco.

—No sé dónde leí por ahí que es de buena suerte, así que anda, ponte esto —le tendió Bill un puñado de hielos envueltos en un pañuelo, y Tom obedeció, no sin antes dedicarle un par de palabrotas dichas entre siseos de dolor.

Recuperada del golpe y un tanto más sobria que antes, Tom se vio de pronto tendida de espaldas, con la parte de abajo del vestido arremolinado en torno a su cintura, y Bill en medio de sus piernas respirando sobre sus bragas de encaje y listones que iban a juego con el resto del conjunto.

El orgasmo que le siguió, y los subsecuentes tres que le acompañaron, dieron pauta para que la ropa volara por toda la habitación y aquella se pudiera considerar como una luna de miel en toda regla.

—¿Sabes? —Dijo Tom, cerca de las diez de la mañana y revisando el menú mientras decidían que pedir para desayunar—. Las Vegas tienen su encanto y todo eso, pero…

—¿Pero? —Le instó Bill a proseguir, recostada a su lado y luchando contra el sueño que le volvía pesados los párpados.

—Me gustaría un poco de variedad en estas bodas nuestras. Bueno, ¿confías en mí? Porque quiero que sea una gran sorpresa.

Consciente de que esas mismas palabras habían sido el detonante de la situación en la que se encontraban, Bill sonrió. —Me encantan tus sorpresas.

—Entonces espera y verás… Prometo que valdrá la pena.

—¿Y no ha sido así siempre? —La retó Bill a contradecirla.

Como respuesta, Tom mandó el menú al diablo y se lanzó sobre Bill hasta tenerla de frente y con las piernas enredadas entre las suyas.

—Tú sabes que sí.

—¿Sí?

—Ajá.

—Ok.

Y uniendo sus bocas en otro beso más, llegó Bill a la conclusión que fuera o no una gran sorpresa tal como Tom lo había vaticinado, a ella le daba igual si a cambio el destino les permitía continuar disfrutando del eterno verano que existía para las dos desde tantos años atrás.

Se amaban, y al final de cada día, con cinco, veinte, o ningún matrimonio sobre sus espaldas, la certeza de que desde nacimiento estaban destinadas a permanecer juntas, prevalecía.

Breve (o no) estío en el que su amor por la otra continuaba en florecimiento.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
